Cuando el Frío Quema
by WSSomerh24
Summary: Stefan se ofrece a Klaus para que Elena se pueda comunicar con sus padres. Por supuesto que Elena y Damon harán todo para rescatarlo pero, ¿qué pasará entre ellos en el camino? ¿Estallará esa química que siempre ha estado presente? Es mi primer fanfic y no sé hacer resúmenes, pero échenle un vistazo :)
1. La Propuesta de Klaus

_Hola! Es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste! Acepto todo tipo de críticas :3 si les gusta dejen reviews por favor! A leer :)_

_VvVVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVVvVvVvVvVvVvV vVvVVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVVvVvVvV vVvVvVvVvVVvVvVvVvVv_

_-Mira tu derecha._

_-¿Qué?_

_-¡Que mires a tu derecha! -le espetó violentamente._

_Ahí estaba. El lugar más lindo del mundo desangrándose, desagarrando su alma. Se llevó las manos al pecho, sintiendo como el dolor se la carcomía por dentro._

_-¡Todo es mi culpa! -gritó a los vestigios-.¡Odio esto! ¡Me odio! ¡Sácame de aquí!_

_-Mierda... -dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla._

_-No me toques... -susurró y el se alejó como si se hubiera quemado con fuego._

_Y sólo se escuchó su llanto, y los susurros que los envolvían._

* * *

-Stefan -Elena pronunció su nombre como un suspiro de alivio. Él estaba ahí.

-¿Si?

-... Estoy asustada -sintió un nudo en la garganta y aguantó la respiración para no romper en llanto.

- Lo sé -dijo mirando hacia abajo mientras caminaba hacia ella-, yo igual. Pero todo estará bien. Lo prometo.

Mientras pronunciaba estas dos últimas palabras le puso las manos en las mejillas como si fueran pétalos, y Elena pasó de tener la mirada perdida a tenerla fija en el vampiro. Él la observó, grabando en su mente cada rasgo de la chica, su pelo castaño y perfectamente liso, su tez blanca, su boca naturalmente teñida de un rojo inocente y sus ojos café claro y almendrados, brillantes por las lágrimas que caían por su piel, chocando entre sí.

Finalmente, Stefan rozó suavemente sus labios con los de ella. Elena tembló ante el ligero contacto, estaba sumida en la tristeza para ahora encontrarse en el lugar más bello del mundo, en donde estaba Stefan. Se alejaron sólo para poder apreciarse uno al otro sólo un segundo más y Elena se acercó, esta vez dando un beso más largo y apasionado, pero igualmente tierno.

Se escucharon rápidos y fuerte spasos antes de que alguien abriera la puerta, y Elena y Stefan alcanzaron a separarse antes de que el intruso los viera.

-¿Listos? -preguntó Damon, incómodo al notar que había interrumpido un momento.

-Siempre, hermano -dijo Stefan saliendo de la habitación junto a Elena, y Damon entornó los ojos mientras cerraba la puerta.

Era la hora. El encuentro con Klaus, y no tenían _plan b_. Ni siquiera un _plan a._Iban a su suerte a ver qué les deparaba el futuro. Klaus quería hablar con ellos, quién sabe de qué, y ellos no iban preparados para pelear ni para hablar. Klaus los tenía exhaustos de todo al punto que ya no tenían energía a ninguna hora del día. Elena no pudo evitar pesar en la hermosa figura que tenía al lado, tez pálida, facciones bien marcadas, pelo castaño y ondulado, su contextura atlética, y ojos color miel que expresaban una ternura infinita, enmarcados por sus largas y encrespadas pestañas. Stefan le dedicó una mirada llena de amor y deseo y ella no pudo evitar sonreír y dejar salir una pequeña risita.

-Llegamos -dijo Stefan, tomando la mano de Elena para darle fuerzas.

El cementerio de Mystic Falls. Elena se bajó del coche y notó como una gélida brisa le recorrió toda la espalda, causándole un notorio escalofrío, Stefan apretó su mano más fuerte. Una vez que todos se hallaban abajo del transporte, cruzaron la reja negra que aislaba al gran cementerio. Mientras caminaban cada vez más hacia el centro del lugar, donde se encontrarían con Klaus, Elena sentía el viento más frío y el paisaje más grisáceo. Ahora sentía a sus padres más presentes que nunca, y no sólo a sus padres, si no que a muchas otras personas que se encontraban ahí.

Stefan tomó a Elena por la cintura mientras avanzaban y Damon carraspeó la garganta.

_Cómo si no tuviera que estar más incómoda... _pensó Elena.

Stefan detuvo el paso en seco y miró a Elena, aún con sus manos en su cintura.

-Nada malo pasará.

-Lo sé -suspiró ella.

-Te amo -al decir esto la besó tiernamente, y ella le correspondió.

-Sigamos -dijo Damon fríamente, Stefan lo miró con un dejo de ira y continuaron hasta llegar al lugar preciso.

Pero no había nadie.

-¿Klaus? -preguntó Stefan.

-Vamos, Klaus, ¡no tenemos todo el día! -exclamó Damon al ver que su hermano no pensaba hacer nada más al respecto.

-Oh, no creo que tengan planes más importantes -dijo una voz proveniente de las tumbas.

-¿Adivina qué? Sí, tenemos algo llamado... ¿Cómo era? Vida -dijo Damon, irónico.

-Vamos, Damon... -susurró Stefan hacia su hermano para calmarlo un poco, no serviría de nada su antipatía.

-No tendrán nada más en qué pensar después de que escuchen mi propuesta.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Qué te parece si vienes y lo explicas frente a frente? -Damon se enojaba más y más.

-Tranquilos, amigos -salió Klaus de unos árboles-. Los he extrañado, ¿cómo están? -dijo de forma cortés con su usual acento.

-Vamos Klaus, anda al grano, por favor -dijo Stefan, mostrándose seguro, peor por dentro nervioso y perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ven, querida Elena -la llamo Klaus.

-No -dijo Stefan secamente.

-Stefan...¿Cuándo aprenderás? Ella tiene que aprender a defenderse sola. A demás, yo le dije a tu querido hermano que yo quería hablar con ella, no con ustedes dos -cuando el enemigo dijo esto, Stefan le mandó una mirada asesina a Damon por omitir información importante y él lo ignoró.

-Stefan, estaré bien -dijo ella alto, para que Klaus pudiera escucharla segura, o al menos no le tembló la voz.

Damon se adelantó un paso amenazadoramente para detener a la chica pero su hermanito menor le puso el brazo para detenerlo.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Perdiste la cabeza? -le preguntó de forma estérica en un intento fallido de susurro, Damon a Stefan.

-No, ¡pero tú sí!

-¡La ocupará como rehén! ¡Si no la detienes, yo lo haré!

-Hermanos Salvatore -lo interrumpió la voz de Klaus-, existe el silencio, y mi capacidad para escuchar es... bastante buena -sonrió-. Ahora, mientras antes me permitan hablar, antes terminará todo y se podrán ir a casa con o sin su Elena.

Stefan abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Tranquilo, hermano -dijo Damon con una mueca de burla, pero Stefan ni se inmutó, tenía los ojos fijos en esos ojos almendrados.

Klaus dio media vuelta a Elena de modo que quedara de espaldas a los hermanos Salvatore y comenzó a hablar con ella. Damon y Stefan no podían escuchar nada, sólo veían la cabeza de Elena asentir varias veces hasta que en un par de minutos se dio vuelta. Klaus sonreía maliciosamente.

-Podré hablar con mis padres -dijo con la voz quebrada y una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban, sin embargo, los Salvatore tenían una cara de confusión.

-Como escucharon, se como puede comunicarse con sus padres -dijo Klaus mientras se le borraba la sonrisa, para que segundos después se le grabara de nuevo al decir lo siguiente-. Pero como supondrán, a cambio de algo.

-De que yo me entregue a Klaus -completó Elena rápidamente, asustada y ansiosa.


	2. La Decisión Final

-De que yo me entregue a Klaus -completó Elena rápidamente, asustada y ansiosa.

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamó Stefan.

-Elena, ¿¡qué haces!? Después de todo este tiempo...

-Klaus -interrumpió a Damon, su hermano-, tengo algo mejor que ofrecerte.

Al decir estas palabras Klaus comenzó a reirse y el cielo se tiñó notablemente de gris. Elena se comenzó a sentir mareada, se iba a caer. Lo único que quería era que esa desagradable mosca que no dejaba de volar al rededor de ella se fuera, ¿sería una mosca? No lo sabía, pero el zumbido en su cabeza se hacía insoportable.¿Que acaso nunca se iba a detener? Todo avanzaba en cámara lenta, los segundos eran minutos, sin embargo no pudo hacer nada cuando sucedieron las próximas escenas de la horrible película en la que estaba sometida.

-¿Qué me ofreces?

-A mí -dijo Stefan.

Y Elena dejó de escuchar ese zumbido en la cabeza, pero el mareo se intensificó de una manera impresionante.

-Stefan, ¡no seas estúpido! Siempre se saldrá con la suya...

-Cállate, Damon.

-Guau, guau, guau... Stefan finalmente ha decidido rescatar a Elena, una vez más. Entonces dime, ¿por qué no la debería tomar a ella?

-Porque... -Stefan se quedó en blanco.

-Mira, Klaus, has lo que tengas que hacer... -interrumpió Damon.

-Cállense ambos, estoy perdiendo la paciencia -dijo con ira en su voz, Klaus.

-Porque si te la llevas, te la quitaremos al fin y al cabo. En cambio, si me levas a mí, Elena y Damon no te acecharán.

-Pero Elena es la doppelganger, y tú no -dijo Klaus con desprecio.

-Sí, pero tendrías que conseguir a Katherine también, para romper el ciclo -contestó Stefan.

-Que no es tarea fácil -completó su hermano, haciéndose notar.

-Y en ese tiempo ya te habremos quitado a Elena... De alguna u otra forma arruinaríamos tus planes. Si me tomas a mí, nada de venganza. Nada de justicia. Haré lo que quieras.

Al decir esto, por primera vez Stefan miró a Elena. Enseguida miró sus ojos suplicantes y entendió absolutamente todo lo que a ella le hubiera gustado decirle. Que no importaba, que lo superará, que prefiere tenerlo entre sus brazos a comunicarse con sus padres. Pero Stefan sabía que era lo que ella más deseaba y no la iba a dejar perderse esta oportunidad. Ella entendió que él aceptaría el sacrificio que tuviera que hacer y no pudo contener un gemido de dolor interno que fue bastante sonoro.

-Parece que tu novia no está contenta -dijo Klaus con una mueca irónica.

-No... No quiero comunicarme con mis padres -dijo Elena, sólo quería irse de allí y ya.

-Tomé un largo viaje hasta aquí -empezó a explicar Klaus-, y tal vez no sea contigo, Elena, pero con alguien me voy a ir. Supongamos que ese alguien es Stefan: me iré con él sí o sí, así que puedes escoger entre hablar con tus padres, o no.

A Elena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas que no pudo contener. ¿uUé había hecho? ¿Tan tonta había sido para escuchar a Klaus? Ese ser maligno que tantos problemas les ha traíod siempre.

-No te llevarás a nadie -dijo la chica, segura, intentándolo al menos.

-Apuesta -dijo con una sonrisa-. Tráiganlo.

Dos hombre fornido y con musculatura definida salió de los árboles arrastrando algo detrás suyo, todos estaban confundidos. ¿Qué sería eso que arrastraban? El hombre más bajo dio un paso hacia la izquierda y dejó ver que era aquello; era Caroline.

-Perdóname, princesa. A veces es necesario para hacer razonar a esta... gente -hizootra mueca.

-¡Caroline! -gritó Elena corriendo hacia ella.

-Mantente lejos, cariño -dijo Klaus, y Elena casi se cae cuando vio que uno de los hombres llevaba una estaca de madera. Caroline estaba amarrada en las muñecas y en los pies, y tenía una banda en la boca de manera que no podía hablar. Elena intentó que Caroline la mirara para decirle perdón, que lo sentía, que haría cualquier cosa para sacarla de allí, pero Caroline nunca la miraba. Elena observó sus ojos marrones y vio como lágrimas traslúcidas corrían por su piel.

-¿Dónde la encontraste? -preguntó Stefan, preocupado.

-Esa no es la pregunta. ¿Ella o Stefan? -preguntó Klaus como si fuera una afirmación.

-Klaus, ¿no te parece que...? -comenzó a decir Damon, intentando cambiar el tema para darle tiempo a Stefan de pensar.

-Dije: ¿Ella o Stefan? -repitió Klaus en un tono duro y fuerte-. Sin presión, cariño -dijo dirigiéndose a Elena-. Sabes que Caroline también me sirve para muchos fines... ¿cómo decirlo? Placenteros, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Es una preciosura. ¿Y bien? -preguntó para llegar a una conclusión, borrando su sonrisa al preguntar esto último-. O tú, Elena -acarició su mejilla.

Todos quedaron en silencio, pérdidos, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Elena, que estaba apunto de ofrecerse apenas saliera del _shock_, sería sacrificada por ser la doppelganger, Caroline sería abusada, seguramente y Stefan, se convertiría en el vil sirviente de Klaus, como ya había sido una vez, y sería maltratado.

-Tómame -dijo Stefan, y Damon lo miró incrédulo.

-Está bien. ¡Joshua! -llamó Klaus al instante, sin dejarle tiempo a los presentes para pensar ni procesar lo sucedido. Inmediatamente llegó otro hombre grande y fortachón- Llévatelo.

Joshua intentó ponerle unas cadenas a Stefan pero él las evitó, miró a Klaus y al saber que tendría que hacerlo, aceptó ponérselas. Estaba tan agradecido de que Elena no se inmutara; por un lado, no sabía qué era capaz de hacer Klaus si arruinaba su pequeño plan. Klaus lo tuvo todo planeado desde el comienzo. ¿Cómo no pudieron ver lo que estaba en sus narices? ¿Por qué Damon no le dijo desde un principio que Klaus quería hablar específicamente con Elena? Todo se había echado a perder. Y por otro lado, no podía escuchar la voz de su amada sin que se le rompiera el corazón. Quizo contemplarla una vez más pero no pudo mirarla siquiera, no podía permitir que ella lo mirara directamente a los ojos. Intentó observarla por el rabillo del ojo para apreciarla por última vez y notó que ella logró verlo a los ojos, y entender que él quería despedirse. Parecía mareada, estaba más pálida de lo normal y se notaba que no podía creer la situación, estaba procesándola.

-¡NO! -gritó de repente, cuando él ya estaba desapareciendo entre los ramajes del bosque, llevado por Joshua- ¡No, no, no! -lanzaba gritos desgarradores- ¡No, otra vez, no!

Stefan escuchaba la voz de Elena pedir que se la llevaran a ella. Notó que Damon caminó hacia ella para abrazarla fuertemente. Klaus sólo se dio media vuelta y se fue ante los precentes, y Joshua lo seguía por atras. No pudo ver nada más.


	3. Llegando a Casa

_Gracias a los que están leyendo esta historia. Soy nueva y hay muy pocas visitas, así que si les gusta por favor compartan y dejen reviews. Actualizo todos los días :) Gracias a la primera persona en hacerme un review, para sandritaa532, espero que sigas leyendo!_

___VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVv__VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVv__VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVv_  


Damon observaba todo como si fuera una película. ¿Es que su hermano en realidad estaba en manos de Klaus otra vez? ¿Y qué haría con él? ¿Y qué pasaría con los padres de Elena? ¿Los podría ver ella otra vez? Trató de sintonizarse con la realidad otra vez y vio a Elena sollozando en el suelo, corrió y la abrazó delicadamente. Elena sintió como un calor reemplazó todo el frío que sentía, aunque la tristeza persistía. No podía pensar en nada más que en Stefan. Stefan, Stefan, Stefan. ¿Qué harían ahora? Ya no habría otra oportunidad, no se darían las mismas situaciones... ¿Y por qué? Todo por ella. Todo para que pueda comunicarse con sus padres. ¡Sus padres! ¿Cómo se comunicaría con ellos? Levantó la vista con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para captar que Klaus se había ido, traicionando su palabra y ella maldijo su suerte. Vio a Caroline con los ojos cerrados, intentando tranquilizarse.

-Damon... Desátala. Por favor, desátala -al ver que él no reaccionaba lo hizo comprender-. A Caroline.

Damon se levantó de inmediato -ya había olvidado que alguien más se encontraba con ellos-, y se dirigió hacia Caroline, una vez que ésta estuvo ya libre se paró y se produjo un silencio incómodo.

-Será mejor ya que nos vayamos -dijo Damon, muy por lo bajo.

Caroline caminó hasta donde se encontraba Elena y la abrazó antes de intentar levantarla, asujetándola por el brazo, pero todo lo que hacía la castaña era llorar, sin hacer ningún intento de levantarse. Caroline soltó una lágrima e intentó pensar en cualquier otra cosa para no llorar.

-No te preocupes -le dijo Damon a la rubia mientras recogía a Elena y la tomaba por la espalda y las piernas, como si fuera un bebé.

La rubia no pudo evitar pensar en lo guapo que era Damon y recordó esa noche que pasaron juntos. Sin embargo, era un patán y ella lo sabía. No podía dejarse llevar por el momento de tristeza, donde él parecía ser todo un caballero.

Elena sintió como unos brazos fuertes la tomaban y la cargaban. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera Stefan, levantar la vista y ver sus ojos miel mirándola. Pero lo que vio fue otra cosa; unos ojos aún mas verdes y claros que los de Stefan...

-¿Damon? -susurró.

-Shh... Vamos a casa -le dijo él en un intento de sonrisa.

-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo?

-Sí, claro.

-¿Dónde nos quedaremos?

-Donde tu quieras.

-Vamos a tu casa.

-Por supuesto -le dijo él, para tranquilizarla.

Él contemplo sus perfectas facciones femeninas, su nariz de tamaño perfecto, sus pelo lacio y castaño, sus ojos claros, y sus labios... Sus suaves labios. Le dieron unas ganas incontenibles de besarla pero se recordó internamente que estaba Caroline presente, y Elena estaba vulnerable, no podía hacerlo. La subió al auto y dejó que Caroline cuidara de ella mientras él manejaba. ¿Qué harían ahora? ¿Cómo salvarían a Stefan? ¿Y como se tragaría ese deseo tan intenso de besar los labios de la chica de su hermano?

-¿Donde te dejo? -le preguntó Damon a Caroline.

-¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa? No quiero ser intrometida, es sólo por Elena -contestó ella. No podía dejar de pensar en esa noche de lujuria que pasó con Damon y no podía permitir que él se aprovechara de su mejor amiga

-Mm... Claro -dudaba de los motivos de la rubia, pero se sentía tan ausente que sólo aceptó la situación.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la casa de los Salvatore, Elena ya estaba dormida. Damon la cargó y la llevó hasta adentro.

-Por el pasillo, a la derecha. Ese es tu cuarto -dijo Damon mientras entraban a la casa.

-Gracias... Mm... ¿Puedo ir por un vaso de agua?

-Claro, no creo que se te haya olvidado donde está la cocina. ¿O es necesario que te la muestre otra vez? -dijo con una mueca y ella le contestó con una sonrisa irónica.

Caroline se dirigió hasta la cocina sólo para poder espiar a Damon sin que él se diera cuenta. Efectivamene, se sirvió un vaso de agua; estaba sedienta y exhausta por todo lo sucedido. Rápidamente se dirigió a la sala de estar Salvatore para dirigirse al pasillo y seguir a Damon. El dobló hacia la izquierda y entró en un cuarto. Caroline se escondió detrás de la pared para observar y escuchar todo lo que él hacía.

La pieza estaba ocupada por una cama matrimonial, un clóset, un escritorio de madera con plumas, tinta y papeles. Evidentemente, ese cuarto de la casa era ocupado por uno de los dos hermanos. La chica vio como el vampiro recostó a Elena, le quitó los zapatos y el abrigo y la arropó con las finas sábanas. Se quedó parado con las manos en la cintura un par de minutos, contemplándola mientras dormía. Cuando Caroline notó que comenzó a apagar la luz dispuesto a salir, se fue inmediatamente a la gran sala de estar y actuó como si estuviera contemplando un cuadro. En unos segundos, vio como Damon entró a la sala de estar y ella intentó actuar natural.

-Así que Picasso, ¿eh? -comentó, refiriéndose a la pintura.

-Se te olvida que soy un vampiro, cariño -dijo sacando dos copas de vidrio de un lujoso mueble. Caroline no contestó ningún insulto ante esto, no tenía nada en su defensa. Damon sacó de otro mueble un vino añejo.

-Entonces... ¿En qué pieza la dejaste? -preguntó para cortar el silencio incómodo, aún así con curiosidad.

-¿Agua? Claro... Mejor sostén esta copa y comienza a beber -el la ignoró. Caroline tomó la copa entre sus dedos para beber el vino, ambos se sentaron en el sillón y el al fin contestó la pregunta de la rubia -. La dejé en mi cuarto... En el cuarto de Stefan quema el sol por la mañana.

-Seguro es por eso -la chica entornó los ojos.

-Caroline, no creo dormir esta noche. Ni la próxima. ¿Si? A mí Elena no me interesa, y allá tú si piensas lo contrario -esto la dejó callada y reflexiva, se relajó en el sofá y tomó vino.

-Damon...

-¿Si?

-Ya no pienso eso...

-¿Qué?

-Tú sabes... Que te podrías aprovechar de Elena en cualquier momento -bromeó y soltó una risita, pero a Damon no pareció causarle gracia. ¿Es que la había escuchado, si quiera?-. Mira... -continuó al no ver reacción de parte de él-, lo sé, siempre lo supe. Tú la quieres...

-Caroline...

-Lo siento cuando la miras...

-Caroline...

-Tú la amas.

-¡Caroline! -Ella se calló de inmediato- Yo soy el hermano malo, ¿recuerdas? Yo soy el egoísta y mentiroso. Yo soy el mujeriego...

-No, Damon...

-Yo soy el malvado que le quita la chica a su hermano...

-Damon...-y éste se sorprendió a ver a la chica con los ojos llorosos-, no es así...

-Yo soy el que te utilizó, Caroline -exclamó él, exasperándose.

Luego todo pasó todo muy rápido. Ella le pegó una bofetada que le quedaría marcada al menos por un par de días en la mejilla del vampiro.

-Antes habría dicho que yo fui una chica tonta más, pero no. Tal vez tienes razón. Tal vez eres eso, y más -se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. No, pero a él no le importaba.


	4. Nota Importante (Leer)

Hola! No quiero aburrirlos pero hay un pequeño error! En el primer capítulo, dice "y sólo se escuchó su llanto, y los susurros que los envolvían". Después yo puse muchos puntos para hacer una línea, ya que retrocedemos en el tiempo donde está Elena y Stefan, no sé por qué la línea se borró. ya lo arreglé porque no se entendía. Bueno, para que se entienda, sepan que eso es una línea que separa dos escenas distintas :D

Creo estar segura de subir un nuevo capitulo hoy :) Es sólo que no estoy satisfecha con el resultado. Saludos!


	5. Aprendiendo a Caminar

_Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar Beauty' . souls que me dejó un review hermoso! No sabes lo que fue despertarme y ver tu comentario, muchas gracias! Sí, es mi primer fic :3_

_Aún siento que no es lo que yo esperaba pero es el único momento del día que tengo para publicar... Espero que no dejen de leer! Aún ni siquiera parte la acción entre Damon y Elena :)_

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

Al fin se fue Caroline, lo único que quería era estar solo y no sabía cuanto más iba a soportar de la ironía de la rubia. ¿Es que no veía lo destrozada que quedó Elena? Y ella no podía dejar sus niñerías de lado... En todo caso, él igual había sido duro con ella... Pero después de todo, eso es lo que dicen que él es, ¿no? El malo, el que no sabe amar. Entonces, ¿por qué le molesta que le pongan la verdad frente a sus narices? Las mujeres son tan complicadas, nunca se las entiende.

De repente sintió un portazo proveniente del pasillo.

-Vamos, Caroline -dijo en voz alta Damon, no es necesario hacer un escándalo de adolescente.

Para su sorpresa, apareció Elena y comenzó a entrar a la sala.

-Oh, Elena... ¿Cómo estás? -dijo un tanto sorprendido, la chica no respondió y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Quiero un vaso de agua -dijo cuando se asomó otra vez.

-Oh... Bueno -contestó el, sintiéndose un poco desilusionado, no sabía por qué.

Se quedó pensando un rato incalculable en la solución al problema. No supo cuando fue que se quedó dormido...

Cuando Damon despertó eran las siete y pudo escuchar a las dos chicas hablando en el dormitorio que ocupaba Caroline.

-¿Sabes que hay que hablar de eso, verdad? -la voz de la rubia preguntó- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Rescatarlo... No sé, Caroline, en realidad no lo sé.

-¿Y qué pasará con Damon?

-¿A qué te refieres?

Caroline se quedó callada, después de unos minutos preguntó:

-¿Te segirás quedando aquí?

-Creo que sí.

-Puedes ir a tu casa con Jeremy, yo también puedo cuidarte.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien con Damon.

Damon sonrió y se fue a bañar al cuarto de baño de su pieza. Se tomó una larga ducha para relajar cada uno de sus músculos. Sintió unos pasos y luego la puerta chocando con la pared.

-¡Damon! -exclamó Elena al notar que él estaba desnudo, y salió rápidamente cerrando la puerta. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar seguir pensando en el cuerpo del chico. Los músculos definidos, la piel bronceada... Se sonrojó y agradeció que Caroline estaba en el otro cuarto. No, no podía pensar en Damon, y menos ahora que Stefan no se encontraba.

Al escuchar la puerta de baño cerrándose, supo que Damon desocupó el cuarto de baño. Ella se ingresó cuando el ya había salido, intentando evitarlo, pero claramente él no tenía esas intenciones.

Damon tocó la puerta.

-¿Por qué te levantas tan temprano? -preguntó.

-Instituto -dijo una voz desde adentro.

Demonios. Había olvidado que había que Elena y Caroline debían ir al instituto.

-Mmm... ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir?

-Sí -respondió ella-. La vida sigue, ¿lo recuerdas?

* * *

Elena y Caroline se encontraban en el Instituto de Mystic Falls, Damon las había llevado en su auto. Elena no paraba de pensar en qué harían ahora, el chico seguramente ya estaría investigando posibles soluciones. Recordó la conversación que los tres habían mantenido en el carro.

_(Flashback)_

_-Caroline, pídele a Tyler que venga esta noche -dijo Damo.n_

_-No lo metas en esto, no hay nada que él pueda hacer._

_-Oh, vamos... Sabes que sí._

_Caroline se quedó callada, notablemente preocupada. Sabía que sí. Él era un híbrido creado por Klaus y los híbridos creados por Klaus sabían cómo encontrarlo._

_-Es la única forma de encontrar a Klaus._

_Ante el nombre de enemigo pronunciado en voz alta, Elena tembló y sintió que iba a comenzar a llorar otra vez pero se tragó el llanto. No podía mostrarse tan débil otra vez._

Así que así comenzarían buscando a Klaus, por Tyler. ¿Y luego qué? Niklaus jamás les entregaría a Stefan... Respira, Elena. Es la única forma. Ahora sólo te queda proteger a los que efectivamente están contigo; Caroline, Bonnie, Damon, Tyler, Matt y Jeremy, porque es todo lo que te queda...¡Bonnie! ¿Podría ella tener una solución?

Stefan... Ya extrañaba esos dulces y suaves labios rosando los suyos, el choque de electricidad que le daba cada vez que él la tocaba, cada caricia, cuando ella dormía encima de su pecho, recordaba su pelo ondulado y sus ojos miel. Quiso sentir sus labios alrededor de los suyos una vez más.

-Elena -dijo Caroline-, ¿en qué piensas?

-Soluciones -contestó Elena, cortante.

-¡Bonnie! -exclamó la rubia.

-Sí, ya sé. Bonnie tal vez pueda...

-No, ¡Bonnie está aquí!

-Hola, Elena. Caroline me lo contó todo... Lo siento -abrazó a Elena.

-Gracias -susurró la castaña, inaudible.

* * *

Damon no tenía la menor idea de dónde empezar. No tenía soluciones, pero sabía que encontrar a Klaus sería lo primero. Él lo sabía, sabía que esta no era la última vez que enfrentarían algo así y no sería la última vez que lo arreglarían. Nunca acabaría. Elena es una de las doppelganger y eso nunca iba a cambiar. Algún día tendría que convertirse en vampiro o... morir. Se imaginó en la otra cara de la moneda -cosa no muy usual en él-, ¿le gustaría romper la maldición de la luna y el sol? Por supuesto que sí. ¿Tendría piedad si la doppelganger no estuviera relacionada con él? Probablemente no.

De repente, todas las respuestas lo chocaron. Elena tendría que ser un vampiro. Era la única forma. No se lo podía decir a ella, no hasta el momento, hasta que estuviera seguro, porque ella haría cualquier cosa por salvar a Stefan. ¿Pero cuál sería la reacción de Stefan al ver a su noviecita convertida en el "monstruo" que él era? ¿Y qué sentiría al saber que habría compartido sangre con nada más ni nada menos que él, su hermano? No, no podría hacerlo, Stefan lo mataría y nadie acabaría mejor de lo que estaban en ese momento. Y lo más importante: ¿sería capaz él mismo de convertirla? ¿De dejar de verla sonrojarse y enseñarle a ensuciar sus manos de sangre?

* * *

Las tres amigas se reunieron en la salida al término de la jornada escolar. Ambas caminaron para irse a sus respectivos hogares pero vieron un Chevy convertible bastante conocido para todas y de inmediato supieron quién era.

Bonnie decidió irse por su cuenta y las otras dos chicas se subieron al auto. Damon no iba a confesar que no tenía ni un plan. Nunca le había pasado eso, él siempre sabía qué hacer y se salía con la suya.

-Me imagino que quieren saber qué haremos primero -adivinó Damon-. Por supuesto que buscar a Klaus será lo principal. Y sí, ya sé donde encontrarlo, así que no te preocupes por la vida de tu noviecito, Caroline, porque ya no lo necesitamos -Caroline hizo una sonrisa irónica, por dentro estaba muy feliz, al menos hasta que Damon pronunció las siguientes palabras:- Por ahora.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

-Entonces... ¿Dónde iremos? -preguntó.

-¿Iremos? No, nunca. Yo iré. Ustedes se quedan.

-Yo no me pienso quedar en ninguna parte.

-Esto está por verse -contestó Damon.

Damon desapareció por todo el resto de la tarde y las chicas sólo lo vieron cuando se fue al rededor de las once de la noche.

* * *

El vampiro llegó al Mystic Grill muy temprano y aún no comenzaba la acción de la noche. Tendría mucoh sentido encontrar a Klaus en ese lugar, conquistando chicas para convertirlas en su cena. Vio a Matt atendiendo las mesas y sintió desprecio. Las últimas parejas que planeaban pasar su velada allí se iban. Salió a caminar una gran vuelta y al llegar al bar ya eran la una de la madrugada, la aventura había empezado.

No tuvo ni que buscar al híbrido. A pesar de toda las personas que habían, notó enseguida a Niklaus. Se encontraba precisamente hablando con una señorita bastante atractiva. Era alta y esbelta, morena, labios carnosos, ojos de aceituna y tenía mucho pelo.

-Hola, Klaus -le dijo Damon, interrumpiendo los planes de conquista del híbrido.

-Hola -dijo Klaus, dedicándole una mirada asesina.

-¿Me esperarías un minuto, preciosa? -dijo, apartándose con Damon-. ¿Qué quieres? -su voz se volvió gutural y amenazadora.

-Nada que esté fuera de tu alcance, no te quitaré mucho tiempo.

-Quieres a Stefan, ¿no es así? -dijo Klaus.

-¿Dónde está?

-No te lo entregaré, Damon. Y cumple tú palabra si quieres que Elena se comunique con sus padres.

-Oh, pensé que se te había olvidado, después de que te fuiste.

-No traiciones tu palabra.

-Mi hermano dijo eso no yo... -no pudo seguir hablando porque vio a Stefan entrar por la puerta del Mystic Grill.

Cuando Stefan vio a su hermano susurró su nombre sin saber qué hacer. Mierda. Supuso que Elena trataría de encontrarlo pero no Damon. Damon tenía que calmarla y cuidarla y protegerla... ¡No ayudarla! Todo estaba saliendo mal... Elena tenía que seguir adelante sin él.

Stefan se acercó a ambos y mientras Klaus empezó a hablar estupideces para ser cortés, Damon le metió un papel en el bolsillo a Sefan de la forma más sigilosa que pudo.

-Entonces... No tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Buena suerte, hermano -dijo Damon, actuando lo más triste que pudo.

Se fue con una sonrisa. Todo salió perfecto. Dentro del Mystic Grill las dudas continuaban.

-¿Ustedes imbéciles qué creen que soy? Muéstrame el papel.

Stefan sabía que contradecirlo no serviría de nada, así que sólo sacó el papel que ni siquiera él había visto aún y leyó:

_"Mañana, detrás del Grill a las 19:00_

_Si no quieres que Elena sea vampiro_

_ Damon"_


	6. Mientras Algunos se Aman

_Hola! Quiero agradecer a todos los que están leyendo esta historia :) Pero me da pena porque son bastantes lectores los que están siguiendo esta historia pero nadie manda un review ni nada y no puedo saber sus opiniones :(_

_Como notan estoy subiendo más de un capítulo por día y en verdad hago todo lo que puedo para darme un tiempo para escribir, es sólo que me puedo imaginar las escenas perfectamente y me encanta compartir eso con ustedes ;)_

_VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVv__VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv _

Damon se fue con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lo más probable es que Klaus hubiera leído el papel, así que de todas maneras irían sin Elena. Klaus iría para sorprenderlos a todos, cuando ellos sólo esperaban a Stefan. Ahora tenía que planear algo para apartar a Niklaus, para decirle a Stefan que se juntaran en cierto lugar sin que el enemigo los lograra escuchar. Ahí al fin podrían hablar. Un plan simple, que no tiene por donde salir mal. Klaus es uno solo pero, ¿cuántos híbridos llevaría? Habría que estar preparado para todo.

En todo caso, ¿de qué hablarían? Tenía que pensar en eso también, o nada tendría sentido...

Cuando Caroline y Elena escucharon a Damon abrir la puerta principal, corrieron hacia él, con la curiosidad calándole los huesos.

-¿Cómo pudiste? -preguntó Elena.

-Era mi asunto -contestó él, sabiendo perfectamente de qué hablaba la chica.

Caroline sintió que la tensión en el ambiente comenzó a incrementar poco a poco, pero ella quería saber qué había sucedido, por lo que no se iría. ¿Y qué si discutían en frente de ella? Mejor, así podría defender a Elena.

-Eres increíble -dijo Elena de forma irónica.

-¿Qué sucede Elena? ¿Que no te das cuenta? Todo esto es por ti. Stefan y yo nos la pasamos arriesgando la vida por ti -dijo tajante y ella se quedó paralizada, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

Caroline decidió que sería mejor dejarlos solos. Definitivamente, tenían una química, aunque ella ni nadie lo quisiera admitir, pero no podía meterse en esos asuntos. Pensó un poco y dijo antes de arrepentirse:

-Damon -él y la castaña se estaban mirando fijamente, pero él quitó sus ojos de ella para posarlos en Caroline y ella olvidó lo que iba a decir-, yo... yo... Creo que Elena ya no me necesita. Mm... Gracias por aceptarme en tu casa -y se fue hacia su habitación para buscar su cartera.

Tonta. Tonta. Tonta. ¿No se le había ocurrido nada mejor? Claro, ahora efectivamente se tendría que ir. Suspiró. Algún día tendría que dejarlos solos, ¿no? Porque lo de Stefan no se solucionaría tan fácilmente. Pensándolo bien, Elena no estaba en tan malas manos, ella sabía que Damon amaba a Elena, la amaba a su manera, y jamás le haría daño. Por lo demás, ella extrañaba mucho a Tyler y decidió darle una sorpresa en su casa, pero antes tendría que ir a buscar su maleta a su casa.

-Te voy a dejar a tu casa-escuchó una voz desde el pasillo.

* * *

Damon fue a dejar a Caroline a su casa. El camino fue... Incómodo. Ella nunca había visto sus ojos brillar como en ese momento, intentaba mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, tal vez podría descubrir qué escondía... Pero él notó este gesto e internamente le dio risa la forma en la que Caroline se ponía nerviosa y apartaba la mirada. Al llegar, dio las gracias y fue corriendo a ducharse y cambiarse y empacar ropa, sus útiles personales y unas prendas que le agradarían a Tyler. No quería pasar un segundo más sin él. Estaba tan preocupada viendo qué harían que no se dio cuenta todo lo que lo extrañaba. Se fue enseguida a la casa de su novio después de haber terminado de empacar, en el camino, soltó unas lágrimas que se secaron al pensar en los próximos minutos con Tyler Lockwood.

Al llegar, tocó la puerta emoconada. Tyler la recibó y sus ojos replandecieron al verla, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y Caroline se abalanzó sobre él planteandole un beso apasionado, mientras una risita. Tyer entró su maleta y cerró la puerta, para dirijirla al piso de arriba. No tenía ningún interés en ocultar su alegría al verla.

-Quería sorprenderte -dijo Caroline.

-Lo has hecho -le contestó el hombre lobo-. Vuelvo enseguida -y bajó al primer piso, para terminar de ayudar a su madre con las compras como lo estaba haciendo antes de que ella llegara. Tyler pensó que la chica siempre había sido hermosa, pero en ese momento estaba alucinante. Su pelo brillaba aunque no hubiera sol, y la luz de la luna menguante acariciaba el celeste de sus ojos. Su sonrisa era el reflejo de los sentimientos de la rubia y la respiración de su propio corazón.

Caroline aprovechó el momento en el que Tyler estaba ausente para cambiarse rápidamente a la pequeña lencería que había reservado para un momento como ese. Tyler volvió a su habitación y quedó aún más impresionado de lo que estaba: las largas y esbeltas piernas de Caroline se lucían, mientras que un pequeño y delicado colalés de encaje rojo cubría su zona inferior, el sostén era igual pero con algunos detallitos de seda, y no ocultaban mucho que digamos. Sus rizos dorados caían en sus hombros como una cascada, contrastando con el rojo pasión de su lencería.

Tyler cerró la puerta y avanzó un par de pasos, asombrado.

-Yo... -pero no pudo acabar porque Caoline se abalanzó otra vez sobre él, pero esta vez poniendo sus delgadas piernas alrededor de la cadera de su novio. Le dio un largo e intenso beso, sus lenguas se fundieron en una sola y Caroline ya podía sentir la excitación de Tyler. Le mordió el labio y salió una gotita de sangre de éste y la chica puso sus piernas en el suelo y se alejó.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Tyler, un poco preocupado, mientras se limpiaba con el dedo la sangre de su labio.

-Sí -dijo ella, recomponiéndose para en seguida tirar a Tyler a la cama y comenzar a desabotonarle el pantalón, él ya se había sacado la camisa.

Él le empezó a dar besos en el cuello, a morderlo y lamerlo, mientras Caroline daba gemidos que no intentaba controlar, a Tyler le gustaba. Los dos temblaban con el contacto del otro y eso les gustaba, saber el efecto que causaban. Caroline se quitó rápidamente las seductoras prendas con ayuda del chico y él comenzó a besarle los senos mientras tocaba su muslo y cada vez iba subiendo hasta llegar a su zona más íntima, la chica se estremeció ante esto. Ambos gemían y hacían sonidos, estaban a punto de llegar al momento más esperado cuando se escucharon unos pasos y una voz que llamaba su nombre.

Caroline se rio de forma coqueta mientras arrugaba la nariz y Tyler pensó, una vez más, en lo sexy que era eso. Caroline se acostó bajo las mantas y se hizo la dormida, Tyler justo alcanzó a meterse a la cama cuando su madre abrió su puerta.

-Madre -dijo Tyler, tratando de parecer normal.

-¿Estás bien? -pregunto ella, su hijo se veía cansado.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes.

-Vine a dejarte tú ro... Oh, veo que está Caroline.

-Sí, está durmiendo...

-No la vi entrar.

-Estaba apurada, tenía que... Ir al baño y después cayó rendida, pero te mandó saludos y que esperaba no causar molestias -sintió como Caroline comenzaba a reír silenciosamente bajo las mantas ante ese detalle y el esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh... Ya veo... Bueno, buenas noches -dijo, dejando una ropa encima del escritorio y lléndose, dejando la puerta cerrada.

Caroline estalló en risa apenas su madre se fue y Tyler rió mietras se ponía el dedo en los labios, su madre seguramente escuchaba todo aún. La chica se acomodó en su pecho y lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo.

-Eres hermosa, ¿lo sabías? -le dijo a la rubia, mientrs le ponía un mechón detrás de la oreja, ella dejó escapar una risita.

-Te amo.

-Te amo yo también -le contestó él, dandole esta vez un beso tierno en la nariz.

Caroline pasó su mano por el torso definido de Tyler. Era hermoso, su tez bronceada, sus músculos definidos. Siguió apreciando el cuerpo que la embriagaba, que la hacía querer más y más. Tocó su cabello al darle otro beso corto y tierno y se quedó contemplando sus hermosos ojos negros como la noche de luna llena. Irónico.

Tyler no podía resistir a la tentación tampoco, la tomó de la cintura por debajo de las sábanas y la apretó contra él mientras le daba un beso salvaje y apasionado. Amaba esa cintura tan perfecta, amaba todo de ella; su piel, sus facciones femeninas, sus ojos salvajes y expectantes, sus labios suaves, sus pecas en la nariz, su cintura, sus piernas fuertes, sus pechos de tamaño perfecto. Amaba como se ponía histérica cuando todo salía mal, como le obsesionaba organizar cosas, como parecía tan tierna y en la noche era toda una gatita.

Se quedaron mirando un rato hasta que Tyler le puso una mano en el seno y lo masajeó. Se hundió en sus cabellos e inspiró todo el aroma de Caroline. Era una obsesión, ese perfume tan embriagador. Le dio un beso en el cuello-. ¿Deberíamos continuar?

-Sería un placer.

Tyler se puso encima de ella y la besó con locura y pasión mientras sus manos tocaban todo lo que podían; quería tocar cada célula de Caaroline, mientras que las manos de ella bailaban en la espalda de Tyler, moviéndose con agilidad y deseo. Al fin, Tyler entró en ella. Estuvieron varios minutos así, mientras él se movía, soltando varios gemidos por parte de ambos hasta que cayeron rendidos.

* * *

-Nadie te pidió que hieras algo por mí -dijo Elena mientras le tiritaba la voz.

-Yo... No quise decir eso, Elena.

-Ah, ¿no? ¿Que quisiste decir entonces? -las lágrimas caían por su rostro, sin embargo, ella aún trataba de ocultarlas.

Al no recibir respuesta, se fue. ¿Qué le iba a decir? En realidad no quiso decir eso. Es más, ¿por qué lo dijo? La situación se le escapó de las manos. Se lo diría, no podía dejar la situación así. Se dirigió a su cuarto, esperando encontrar a Elena pero no estaba ahí.

-¡Elena! -y una voz le contestó, proveniente de un cuarto de invitados.

El vampiro se dirigió hasta ahí y vio a la joven aún con las lágrimas en la cara.

-Ya no quiero tu pieza, es tuya -dijo, decidida-. Y mañana por la mañana me largo, no te preocupes.

-Vamos, Elena... -intentó ocultar lo más que pudo su preocupación. ¿Cómo es que la tuvo dos días en sus manos y ya se le estaba escapando?

-Dije -lo interrumpió, tajante-, que me voy mañana por la mañana.

Damon se fue mirando hacia el suelo a su habitación, se recostó y pudo sentir el aroma de Elena impregnado en las sábanas. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Se estaba preocupando demasiado? Sí, él no era así. Decidió ir por vino pero justo al salir sintió una voz detrás de él que lo detuvo.

-Cuéntame lo que pasó en el Grill.

-Nada -mintió. Sí, él era más egoísta que eso, no dejará que ella se sacrifique ni mucho menos, nadie le tocaría un pelo.

Ella se quedó mirando esos ojos que se habían vuelto oscuros como el mar de noche.

-Mientes.


	7. Aferrando y Dejando Ir

_En este capítulo me gustaría incluir una canción que también sale en la serie y es "Holdin' On and Letting Go" de Ross Copperman" deben meterse a Youtube (Fanfiction no me deja poner el link) luego sludge (/) y watch?v=Kk5IWXvHQww les indico cuando la tienen que poner!_

_Beauty's . souls: gracias otra vez! Eso es muy importante para mí, seguir la esencia se los personajes... ¿Qué te ha sorprendido de Caroline? Me interesa tu opinión :D Y sí, Damon es un AMOR, ajajajajaj estoy enamorada de él... Pero bueno, mejor no digo nada más ajaja :D Tu apoyo es muy importante!_

_Isi Ihl: qué bueno que te gustó :D eres la primera persona que conozco (en persona) que lee mi fanfic, tú opinión es muy importante! :D Gracias por tu tiempo!_

_Perdón por no subir ayer! No tuve nada de tiempo... Pero hoy intentaré subir dos :D_

_Ahora vamos con el capítulo 6 ;)_

_VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVv__VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVv__VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv__VvVvVv_

_______It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't  
It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed  
Some prayers find an answer  
Some prayers never know  
We're holding on and letting go_

Jeremy llamó por quinta vez a Elena. Supuestamente esa noche regresaría a casa, pero ella no contestaba su celular y no había hablado con ella en todo el día. Llamó a Matt. Llamó a Tyler y a Caroline. ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo? ¿Cómo podía ser qué nadie contestara el teléfono? No debería estar tan preocupado, ¿o sí? Él ya estaba enterado de todo lo que pasó con Stefan... Pero después de todo estaba con Damon... Eso no podría salir tan mal. La esperanza era Bonnie, ella tenía que saber como se podía comunicar con Elena.

Tomó su celulítico y rogó para que la chica contestara. El clásico pito cesó y supo que alguien había tomado su llamada.

-¿Bonnie? -comprobó esperanzado.

-Sí, hola -hace mucho que no escuchaba al chico y de alguna firma sintió cierta calidez al hacerlo.

-¡Hola! Al fin... ¿Cómo estás? -y ella pudo sentir debido a su voz contento que él estaba.

-Bien. ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Has visto a Elena?

-No la he visto en las últimas horas... Pero, ¿no está con Damon?

-Sí, sí.

-¿Entonces...? -se empezó a preocupar.

-Mm... Nada, no importa -dijo Jeremy un poco desilusionado.

-Es mi amiga, dime.

-Es sólo que me dijo que tal vez vendría a casa esa noche.

-Oh... Buena suerte -nunca supo por qué, pero no quiso despedirse.

-Gracias -y cortó, dejando a la morena con las palabras en la boca.

Queda sólo la salida desesperada; Damon. Así es el dicho, _situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas_, ¿no? Nunca pensó que se vería en estas situaciones de llamar a Damon. Pero bueno... Quería saber de su hermana, no la podía dejar sola, y menos en los momentos críticos como aquel.

Marcó y sonó, sonó y sonó, él no sabía que por el otro lado Damon estaba muy lejos de contestar. Un pitido estraño sonó y supo que tenía otra llamada entrante; Matt.

-Matt, ¿has visto a Elena?

-No, he estado trabajando como loco.

-Oh... Está bien.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No.

-Ven a tomarte algo al Grill, Jeremy -ofreció Matt.

-Mm... -pensó. No sabía qué decir, quería seguir en la búsqueda de su hermana pero por otro lado, relajarse de los labores del instituto y todo eso sería maravilloso. Por lo demás, podría actualizar a su amigo que seguramente nadie le ha contado nada sobre lo que ha pasado-. ¿Por qué no? Te veo más tarde -contestó finalmente y colgó.

* * *

-Mientes -dijo ella.

-Ojalá fuera así, Elena.

-Detente, para de tratarme como una criatura indefensa que hay que estar protegiendo todo el rato, no soy tan inofensiva como crees.

-Elena, estás tratando con vampiros, ¿lo recuerdas? -dijo mientras seguía su camino hasta la salita de estar.

-Entonces hazme uno -al decir esto, Damon se dio vuelta para quedar frente a frente con ella sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿Había escuchado bien?

-¿Escuchas lo que estas diciendo?

-¿Por qué no? -no necesitaba una respuesta, incluso ella lo sabía, porque...

-Porque no, Elena. Porque no quieres ser como yo -dijo él, tajante.

**CANCIÓN "HOLDIN' ON AND LETTING GO"**

Ella se quedó callada pero, sabía que era la verdad. Ser un vampiro tenía muchísimas consecuencias bastante difíciles de sobrellevar una vida que dura para toda la eternidad. Pero no, ella tenía que convencerse... Después de todo, Stefan llevaba una vida libre de sangre humana... Y estaba bien... ¿No?

Tenía que haber una salida... No podía respirar correctamente cuando volvió a la realidad y vio a Damon esperando una respuesta de su parte.

-Tal vez no seré como tú -intentó sonar segura... Tal vez le hubiera funcionado si no le hubiera tiritado la voz.

Mientras decía esto se acercó y quedó a una distancia escasa del rostro de Damon.

-Vamos, ¿serías como Stefan? -le preguntó él.

Al ver que la chica estaba en blanco, se apiadó de ella y decidió dejar la conversación inconclusa. Sólo podía pensar en esas largas pestañas que enmarcaban su dulce rostro. Sus ojos demostraban tanta preocupación y eso era muy frustrante, aunque se viera tan hermosa e inocente con esa mirada. Le encantaría arrancar de su vida todo lo que la angustiaba, llevarla a lugares que ella nunca ha conocido y someterla a un beso apasionado que duraría toda la eternidad.

Se acercó y le puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, para luego tocarle las mejillas. Su piel era tan suave y sus ojos relucían. ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño, tan indefenso podría ser alguien tan grande en la vida de él? Elena se había convertido en todo. Sí, él no quería admitirlo, pero ella era todo lo que tenía, su todo. Estaba a escasos centímetros de su deseo más grande, pero no, no podía hacerlo.

La chica fruncía con preocupación, mientras tenía una mano en el rostro de Damon y otra tocando sus manos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sus ojos eran tan embriagadores? Eran un mal azul en donde ella se hundía y se ahogaba en placer. ¿Es que siempre habían sido tan... Intensos? Los ojos de el chico se posaron en los labios de Elena y se mantuvieron fijos ahí. Ella sabía lo que pasaría si se dejaba llevar, no habían excusas... Es sólo que no podía pensar en nada más que él y en el momento que no podía dejar ir.

Damon no podía quitar los ojos de sus labios, sólo tenía que besarla, hundir la cabeza en su pelo y oler su adictivo perfume... Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para salir de ese estado en el que podría estar para siempre... Así, contemplando esos maravillosos ojos con forma de almendra.

Él sabía, sabía que nunca podría arrancar de la vida de Elena todo lo que la angustiaba, no podría llevarla a los lugares más exóticos y no podría someterla a un beso apasionado por toda la eternidad por una simple razón; porque esos ojos marrones que lo miraban no eran suyos, porque el corazón que bombeaba sangre no funcionaba para él, porque él no era el secuestrador de su mente.

Damon quitó las manos de ella, se dio media vuelta y continuó para seguir con su camino. Estaba haciendo lo correcto por primera vez en su vida. No, no podía. Elena tampoco lo quería, ella quería a Stefan, y él bien lo sabía. Ahora estaba vulnerable y él quería los verdaderos sentimientos de la chica, no un arranque de una vez como con todas las otras mujeres.

-Damon... -dijo ella y corrió hacia él para besarlo con una intensidad irreflenable.

Sabía que había llegado demasiado lejos, pero no hizo nada para evitarlo. Él le correspondió el beso con una pasión como si nada fuera suficiente y quisiera fusionarse con ella. Damon le dio un pequeño empujoncito a la pared y la rodeó con su brazo para unir su cuerpo al de ella.

-Esto está mal -dijo ella alejándolo, poniéndole la mano en el pecho, él aún tenía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Lo sé -dijo él y la volvió a envolver sus labios con los de él.

Pero todo se acabo en lo que parecieron unos cuantos segundos. Elena lo volvió alejar y se puso los dedos en los labios, con los ojos en un punto en el suelo y como hipnotizada fue hasta su pieza. Damon se sentó en el sofá y se sirvió olvidó para qué iba hasta allí. ¿Qué había hecho? Recién empezó a procesar lo que había pasado esa noche. Apoyó su cabeza en sus manos y sintió que le pesaba enormemente.

-Mierda...

No podía volver a suceder. Él quería tomarla en sus brazos y nunca dejarla ir, pero no lo haría. Sintió como un frío le recorría el cuerpo. Elena tenía un fuego que lo mantenía cálido y sin ella sólo había un vacío que una persona en el mundo podía llenar, ella misma. Pero eso ella nunca lo sabría.

Pasó un cuarto de hora y Damon había tomado una decisión, por más dolorosa que fuera. Sólo lohizo, antes de arrepentirsee. Se dirigió al cuato de Elena, al verlo, ella se paró de la cama en la que estaba sentada de inmediato y Damon envolvió sus manos con las de él. La miró fijamente a los ojos mientras decía:

-Te olvidarás de todo lo que pasó esta noche. Mañana te despertarás y sólo recordarás haberte ido a dormir temprano -los ojos de Damon se habían vuelto casi completamente negros y en ellos se experimentaba una tristeza absoluta.

Se fue sin estar dispuesto a nada. En lo que él no se fijó, es que Elena tenía una joya con verbena colgando de su cuello.


	8. ¿Qué Está Pasando?

_Hola! Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi mejor amiga M. Jotita :D espero que le guste..._

_Beauty's . souls: muchas gracias! También feliz año nuevo para ti y los que te rodean :)_

_Al final no pude poner 2 capitulos :( mejor no prometo nada porque nunca sabré cuando podréo no escribir... Pero lo hago cada vez que puedo :D_

_En este capítulo no pasan muchas cosas importantes pero al fin y al cabo, son cosas que tenían que pasar..._

_VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvvVvV vVvVvVvVvVvVv_

-Buen día -dijo Tyler al depositar un suave beso en la cabeza de su novia.

-Buen día -dijo ella estirándose y sonriendo-. ¿Podemos quedarnos todo el día aquí?

-Me gustaría -dijo él levantándose para tomar un baño de tina.

Caroline no podía sentirse más feliz. Ese cuarto, esas sábanas y ese cubrecama tan sutil, no significarían nada si Tyler no estuviera ahí, junto a ella. Tomó su celular y vio tres llamadas perdidas de Jeremy. Ellos nunca hablaban, ¿para qué la necesitaría? Es más, ni siquiera sabía por qué tenía su número. En todo caso, ya no valía la pena llamarlo de vuelta.

Le tomó una foto mental al momento, para tenerlo siempre congelado en su memoria. Porque una situación emcional tan plena, no podía durar mucho. Su celula sonó, desconectándola de sus pensamientos y ella no aguantó la curiosidad de ver quien era; resultaba que era nada más ni nada menos que Damon.

* * *

Damon se despertó temprano con la duda rodándole la cabeza, ¿qué haría a las 19:00? Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía que discutirlo con alguien y mientras más ese _alguien_ supiera de Klaus, mejor. Fue a la habitación donde estaba Elena y le dejó un vaso de jugo de naranja y una nota:

"Bonnie vendrá a las 17:00

Por mientras, diviértete"

Cerró la puerta principal y sacó su celular de su bolsillo. Vio una llamada perdida de un número desconocido, por lo que no le tomó importancia. Marcó el teléfono de Caroline y aguardó.

-Damon -contestó la rubia.

-No tengo mucho tiempo; dile a Tyler que vaya al Grill inmediato y dile a Bonnie que me llame.

-Hay un problema... Algunas personas tenemos algo que se llama… ¿Cómo era? Oh, vida.

-Caroline, sólo hazlo, necesito esto –dijo con voz autoritaria.

-Haré lo que pueda –suspiró aún sin saber por qué se había dejado llevar.

Siguió su camino esperando en que Tyler tendría una solución. Lo cierto es que no podía dejar de pensar en Elena y en lo sucedido. Él guardaba tanto rencor y odio, pero ella hacía que todos esos sentimientos se desvanecieran como si nunca hubieran existido. A ella la amaba y eso lo hacía molestarse con sí mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que poseyera su mente? Le daba rabia con algo que no podía luchar. Ya no era el mismo que antes, antes jamás se hubiera preocupado tanto por una persona y no hubiera hecho tantas cosas por ella, antes jamás hubiera amado a alguien, y si hubiera sido así, no lo hubiera admitido ni a él mismo. ¿Y por qué justo ella provocaba todas esas cosas en él? Sobre todo después de todo lo que pasó con Katherine… ¿No debería ver a Katherine y recordar todos esos momentos oscuros al ver a Elena? Pero no era así, él no recordaba a Katherine al ver a Elena. Podían ser físicamente iguales, pero el notaba diferencias, en gestos, incluso en la forma de mirar; ambas tenían temor, pero Elena tenía una mirada tierna y con una pequeña luz de esperanza, en cambio Katherine era rencor y odio…

Su celular sonó, sacándolo de toda involuntaria reflexión. Él supo de inmediato de quién se trataba esa llamada.

-Bonnie –contestó, intentando tener un tono amable, sin mucho resultado- sé que te encantaría hacer algo por Elena.

-¿Qué quieres? –por el otro lado, Bonnie intentó mostrar indiferencia, después de que Caroline le contó cada detalle de lo que había sucedido en los último días.

-Que vayas a por ella a las 17:00 y la mantengas horas ocupada.

-A esa hora estoy en el instituto, y ella debería estarlo también -hubo un silencio antes de que continuara-. Mira, Damon, ¿no has pensado que yo tengo...?

-Una vida, ya lo sé. Me lo han dicho antes –hizo una mueca sarcástica.

-¿Puedes usar tu pequeñísimo corazón...? Oh, ¡verdad! No tienes uno –dijo cambiando mucho su tono de voz en las últimas palabras.

-De hecho, no tengo –contestó Damon sintiendo que ganaba la discusión y Bonnie miro hacia arriba-. Mira, podemos seguir con esta charla irónica o evitar que Elena se entregue a Klaus.

-Está bien –se rindió, era por Elena… ¿No?

-Así me gusta –dijo satisfecho y cortó.

Llegó a Mystic Grill. Esto de esperar no se le daba muy bien... Era pleno día pero aún así el lugar estaba oscuro. Ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia, aunque recién habían pasado unos cuantos minutos. Esperaba que al menos Caroline haya, efectivamente, avisado a su querido hombre lobo de su reunión... Aunque el Grill no fuera el mejor lugar para discutir aquello.

* * *

Elena se despertó con los rayos del sol golpeándole la cara. Se estiró y recordó que debía levantarse para ir al instituto aunque todo su cuerpo le indicara lo contrario. Vio la hora... Tres horas tarde... Genial.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar un vaso de jugo y se preparó tostadas. Tenía mucho sueño, ¿a qué hora se había quedado dormida anoche? La verdad es que no recordaba ni siquiera qué hizo antes de acostarse. Lo más probable es que no haya estado haciendo nada, pensó. Cuando estuvo un poco más despierta, recorrió la casa en busca de Damon, llamando su nombre. ¿Es que siempre esa casa había sido tan grande? No lo encontraba por ninguna parte...

Finalmente, se rindió. Fue a su cuarto y vio un pedazo de papel en el suelo. La curiosidad la venció y se agachó para leerlo. Leyó la caligrafía de Damon y se quedó muy confundida. ¿Qué haría el resto del día? A esa hora Bonnie debería estar en el instituto, al igual que ella. Debió haber supuesto que Damon no tendría el... detalle de despertarla. Vio por el gran ventanal para comprobar una sospecha que había nacido en su mente y la confirmo; efectivamente, el automóvil de Damon no estaba.

* * *

Tyler salió del cuarto de baño con el pelo mojado y la toalla amarrada a la cintura y notó que Caroline se veía un poco desanimada. Sus ojos celestes miraban hacia abajo como si estuviera pensando fijamente en algo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Damon quiere que te juntes "inmediatamente" con él.

-Oh... Bueno, debería ir a clases... Pero a demás de eso, ¿te preocupa algo? -Tyler preguntó mientras se ponía los pantalones.

-Tyler -dijo ella sentándose en la cama-, Klaus se ha llevado a Stefan -justo Tyler se había abrochado todos los botones de su pantalón, y Caroline pudo ver cómo cambió su semblante.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijiste antes!? -su rostro era el reflejo de la preocupación.

-Ayer estabas tan contento... -dijo media arrepentida- Y yo estaba tan cansada del tema... Era mejor para los dos.

-¿Y qué crees que quiera Damon?

-Que lo ayudes con Klaus -dijo ella y se mordió el labio inferior.

Ya se había levantado y caminaba hacia Tyler para abrazarlo y calmarlo como tantas veces él lo había hecho con ella.

-Parece que no podemos tener un poco de paz -dijo él y hubo un silencio mientras se abrazaban cariñosamente.

-Por favor no vayas -le susurró Caroline.

Él la soltó y la apartó.

-¿Sabes lo egoísta que es lo que estás diciendo? -dijo mirándola a los ojos y sin controlar el tono de su voz, que fue un poco brusco.

Caroline se quedó callada. Lo admitía; era muy egoísta lo que acababa de decir.

-Tyler, yo también quiero a Stefan de vuelta... Peor encontraremos otra forma... No te arriesgues otra vez...

-Stefan ha hecho mucho por nosotros... Amigos, Caroline, los amigos se apoyan.

-Tienes razón -contestó, al fin, con la mirada baja-. Haz... lo que tengas que hacer -y presionó sus labios con los de él suavemente antes de dirigirse al baño.

* * *

Damon vio a Matt y a Jeremy con una clara resaca saliendo desde el bar hacia el instituto.

-Idiotas -susurró para sí mismo.

Miró al rededor buscando algo para distraerse_. Un clavo saca a otro clavo_, pensó al ver a la atractiva mesera que había tomado el puesto de Matt en el Grill mientras él estudiaba. Comenzó a flirtear con ella. La empleada, que resultaba llamarse Bree, se ponía nerviosa ante la fija mirada del vampiro. No pudo evitar recordar uno de sus primeros momentos con Elena.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Me gustas más de esta forma... -dijo Damon mientras Elena entraba al Mystic Grill con ropa diferente y se detenía para mirarlo-. Lo otro no... te venía - le dijo acercándose._

_-¿Es eso un insulto? -preguntó ella arrugando el entrecejo._

_-De hecho Elena, es un cumplido de más alto nivel -ella soltó una risita que más bien pareció un suspiro._

_-Mira, sé que Stefan está preocupado por nuestra... Amistad -al decir la última palabra, lo miró a los ojos._

_-¿Te mencionó algo a ti también? -preguntó él, con su media sonrisa._

_-No -se sorprendió y abrió los ojos-, ¿te mencionó algo a ti?_

_-No, nada que valga la pena repetir._

_-Entonces, creo que deberías parar con el coqueteo y eso que haces con los ojos -dijo Elena de forma autoritaria._

_El Mystic Grill estaba lleno y la música resonaba en sus oídos. Elena tenía rulos que le caían sobre los finos hombros._

_-¿Qué cosa con los ojo? -dijo él sonriendo, haciéndolo de nuevo._

_-No me hagas arrepentirme de ser tu amiga, ¿si? -dijo ella apuntándolo, antes de apartarse._

_A Damon se le borró la sonrisa rápidamente. Elena fijó la vista en Jeremy, que estaba sentado solo y se acercó a él. Sí, eso le había dolido algo._

La seductora voz de la mesera lo sacó de los recuerdos. Intentó admirar sus labios carnosos, sus curvas… Pero después de lo de anoche, nada era lo mismo. Esa mujer era... Vacía, coquetear con ella no lo envolvía en la felicidad como Elena lo hacía.

Él problema con Elena era mucho peor de lo que pensaba.


	9. Arreglando la Cruda Verdad

___Mañana espero subir dos capítulos, para recompensar el día que no subí ni uno. _Este capítulo también es como de "transición" ya que no pasa nada muy importante pero igual son detalles que tienen que pasar para dar lugar a hechos importantes. N_o hay mucho Delena pero el siguiente es el encuentro con Klaus y el decisivo :D Sin embargo, no el final... No se imaginan lo que sucederá :)_

_lola: gracias! :)_

_Gracias a mi nuevo seguidor, Butter014!_

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS! :D**_  
_

_VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVVvVvVvV vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV vVvvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv _

_"I owe you nothing_

_That's all I've got for you_

_And you'll borrow nothing_

_That's what you expect for me"_

Elena miraba por la ventana mirando el lugar donde se suponía que el coche de Damon debería estar pero se distrajo al escuchar su celular sonando, corrió a buscarlo y vio que era Jeremy; tenía muchas llamadas perdidas de él. ¿Cómo había pasado días sin pensar en su hermano?

-Jer -contestó con un suspiro.

-¡Elena! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, ¿tú? -dijo ella, contenta de escuchar su voz.

-Mmm... Bien... Me alegra escucharte. Yo sólo quería saber cómo estabas -él estaba tan o más contento que ella.

-Bueno.. No estoy feliz, pero estoy siguiendo con la vida -contestó, por no decir "_extraño demasiado a Stefan y daría mi vida para que volviera"._

-Tengo que entrar a clases, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos. Te extraño, Jer.

-¿Cuándo volverás a casa?

-No lo sé -dijo suavemente, intentando que las palabras no fueran muy fuertes ni para él ni para ella que salían de su boca.

* * *

Bonnie estaba en camino hacia el instituto cuando recibió la llamada de Damon. Después de una fuerte discusión entre la parte de ella que se ataba fuertemente a seguir su camino y la otra que quería obedecer, llegó a una conclusión: decidió tomarse el día. No sólo por su amiga, sino que porque a ella misma le haría muy bien. Después de todo, nada malo podría pasar en faltar un día.

Decidió ir por un helado a la Jit, su heladería favorita. La verdad es que le encantaba caminar, respirar y agradeció haber no ido a estudiar. No se imaginaba en ese mismo momento encerrada en cuatro paredes blancas, escuchando hablar a un profesor. ¿Hace cuanto que no se tomaba un día de descanso?

Pidió un helado de frutos del bosque y caminó sin un rumbo fijo. Pasó por el Mystic Grill y a través de las gruesas ventanas vio una silueta conocida, se acercó enfocando la vista y la reconoció de inmediato: Damon estaba dentro coqueteando con una mesera. ¿¡Era en serio!? ¿¡Ese era su "plan"!? ¿En eso ocupaba su tiempo mientras ella distraía a Elena? No podía creer que se había dejado llevar por Damon, cuando sabía cómo era su personalidad.

Sabía que discutiendo con él no llegaría a ninguna parte, pero al menos podría desahogarse. Se encaminó con paso furioso que incluso la gente en la calle pudo notar y justo iba a cruzar la vieja puerta del bar cuando se arrepintió. Podría desahogarse más tarde con su almohada, pero, ¿para qué traerle más problemas a Elena? Era suficiente, no podía comportarse como una niña engreída. Tenía que inventar algo mejor que eso.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Su deber era estudiar, pero la voluntad no le daba para eso. Iría donde Elena. Caminó hacia la casa de los Gilbert para recordar que Elena se estaba hospedando donde Damon. Genial.

Cuando finalmente llegó a casa de los Salvatore tocó la puerta y recorrió con la mirada la hermosa entrada con escaleras de madera y plantas. Elena escuchó los golpes en la puerta y vio desde adentro que era Bonnie. Se sorprendió, abrió la puerta y ahí estaba una de sus mejores amigas. Bonnie vestía unos vaqueros, unas blusa azul _strapless _y un largo collar dorado con detalles. Típico complemento de su amiga.

-¡Bonnie!

-Hola, Elena.

-... Pasa... -Bonnie se adentró en la casa-. Yo iré al cuarto de baño para ducharme y arreglarme. Damon me dijo que vendrías en la tarde...

-Así es, pero pensé que no sería malo llegar antes -Elena sonrió, ella tenía razón. Igual le hubiera gustado tener tiempo para escribir en su diario, pero ya tendría tiempo para eso.

-¿Por qué vas al baño de Damon y no al de visitas? -preguntó Bonnie al verla entrar en la _suite_ del vampiro.

-Antes dormía en la pieza de Damon -los ojos de Bonnie se abrieron como platos-. ¡No, no! Dormía sola... -Bonnie entendió y se relajó.

-¿Por qué te cambiaste a otra pieza?

-Tuvimos una discusión... No me acuerdo por qué -dijo avergonzada. Se encaminó y luego recordó algo y se dio media vuelta para ver a su amiga-. Bonnie, creo que me convertiré en vampiro -Bonnie abrió la boca para decir algo con fin de que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, pero Elena la interrumpió-. Sabes que es la única forma... Así Klaus no podría sacrificarme... Todos sabemos que esto terminará así tarde o temprano.

Bonnie la abrazó y Elena nunca pensó que el contacto sería tan reconfortante. Sintió todo el apoyo que su amiga le daba de forma física, fue una sensación que hace mucho no sentía.

-¿Damon te dio la idea?

-Yo se la di a él.

Bonnie se quedó callada y Elena siguió su camino hasta el cuarto de baño. Su amiga la esperó ven la sala de estar mirando el techo, las paredes... No, sinceramente, estaba muy aburrida. Qué bueno que fue, ¿qué haría la pobre Elena todo el día?

Bonnie fue al baño de visitas y retiró de su cartera su maquillaje de emergencia, experimentó con los diferentes colores en su piel y se entretuvo en eso. Cuando escuchó a Elena salir del cuarto de baño, guardó todas las pinturas faciales rápidamente en su cartera y quedó muy contenta con el resultado que había tenido en su rostro.

-¡Me gusta! -dijo Elena y su amiga supo a qué se refería-. Es diferente al maquillaje que utilizas siempre y te sienta muy bien -Bonnie sonrió-. Estoy lista.

Elena se había puesto unos vaqueros de color oscuro, una polera de color liso verde agua y unas botas marrones. Su maquillaje natural consistía en tan solo dos tonos de sombras, rubor, delineador discreto y un brillo para los labios. Un collar recatado y una cartera marrón completaban su vestuario.

Bonnie soltó una risita ante su amiga. Tan sencilla siempre y se veía tan bien de igual forma.

-¿Vamos a divertirnos por una vez en mucho tiempo? -sus ojos se veían más claros que de costumbre.

-Me encantaría -salieron de la gran casa-. Realmente necesito ropa...

-¡Entonces vayamos a comprarla!

* * *

Caroline llegó al instituto y no vio ni a Bonnie ni a Elena. Claro que no le sorprendió, sólo seguían el plan de Damon que no tenía curiosidad en saber, sólo estaba preocupada por Tyler y Elena.

Se sentía sola de una forma en la cual nunca había sentido antes. ¿Es que tan antisocial se había convertido? No lograba comprenderlo; antes ella hablaba con casi todo el instituto y era muy conocida. Se sorprendió de el pensamiento que tuvo: le gustaba más así. Tenía pocos amigos íntimos en vez de tener mil amigos en los que no podía confiar y debía guardar las apariencias.

Aprovechó el tiempo en el que no tenía nada que hacer para ir donde Jeremy a preguntarle que quería cuando la llamó ayer en la noche.

-Quería saber cómo estaba Elena -contestó él-. Pero ya hablé con ella.

* * *

Damon hipnotizó a la mesera después de que su coqueteo no funcionó ni un poco para olvidar a Elena.

Finalmente, llegó Tyler al Grill. Damon ya se estaba preguntando si valía la pena todo el tiempo perdido. El lugar estaba vacío y una molestosa música sonaba.

-Damon -dijo Tyler al acercarse.

-Supongo que tu noviecita ya te contó lo que pasó con Stefan -lo miró fijamente a los ojos-. ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué hacer con Klaus?

-Vine para desilusionarte, Damon.

-No lo hagas -dijo de forma amenazadora.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer -se notaba la sinceridad en su voz.

La ira sobrepasó a Damon y éste agarró a Tyler de la polera para hablarle de manera desafiante.

-¡Escuchame, Damon! -dijo él, alarmado.

-Vas ayudar quieras o no...

-Escucha -Tyler habló enojado, mientras hacía lo posible para que en la voz no se le notara que se estaba ahogando.

Damon lo soltó intentando controlar su cólera. Tantas horas perdidas tenían que servir para algo.

-Puedo intentar juntar a los híbridos que ya hayan roto el lazo de sangre con Klaus... Aunque no sé quienes querrán luchar contra su propia raza, porque Klaus no estará solo. Son muy pocos... Sería un suicidio.

-Que un suicidio sea -y se arrepintió de decir esas palabras al frente de él, no podía mostrar su preocupación.

* * *

Elena y Bonnie caminaron y Elena sintió como si hubiera pasado muchísimo tiempo sin hablar con su amiga, por lo que se pusieron al día y rieron a carcajadas. Ambas chicas extrañaron a Caroline, pero querían dejarla descansar y estudiar tranquila. Las tres habían bajado sus calificaciones notablemente y se debían ayudar entre sí.

-¿Has pensado en la universidad? -le preguntó Bonnie.

-Ni siquiera he recordado la universidad... La verdad es que no nos imagino en el futuro, sin todos estos... -pero no siguió hablando.

Bonnie le siguió la mirada y entendió; estaban frente al Mystic Grills, había visto a Damon. Al menos, ya no estaba coqueteando con la mesera, ahora estaba hablando con Tyler de algo que parecía importante. Elena comenzó a mover sus pies hacia el bar y Bonnie la sujetó del brazo con delicadeza.

-No podemos ir ahí.

-¿Por qué? -dijo Elena un poco molesta.

-Deben estar ideando algo para... Stefan -pronunció su nombre con cuidado para que Elena no se quebrara aún más por dentro con la cruda verdad.

-Bonnie, por favor escuchemos lo que dicen.

-Está bien...

-No importa... Igual no podremos escuchar...

-Yo sé una entrada -dijo Bonnie sonriente.

Elena siguió a la morocha hasta la parte de atrás del Grill. Abrieron una gran ventana y una pasó tras la otra. Se encontraban en la cocina. Una muchacha entró y comenzó a preparar una hamburguesa con muchos condimentos para comer ella misma. Qué aburrido debe ser estar todo el día sin ningún cliente, y en la noche no poder ni respirar por toda la personas que hay, pensó Elena.

Las chicas aprovecharían la situación para ir desde la cocina hasta el bar. Damon podría escuchar fácilmente su respiración, por lo que inhalaron lo más que pudieron y se agacharon, caminando con manos y pies en el suelo y se acostaron bajo el puesto de tragos mientras aguantaban la respiración. No podían hacer ni un tipo de ruido, un vampiro y un híbrido -que tiene las mismas cualidades que un vampiro y más-, no eran tarea fácil de engañar.

-Supongo... que sí -contestó Tyler, repasando lo que acaba de decir Damon-. Que un suicidio sea.

Las chicas se miraron con confusión por debajo del mesón. Damon miró la hora con la intención de que a Tyler le llegara la indirecta: debía comenzar su camino.

-Entonces... Vamos -dijo Tyler.

Ambos se pararon y salieron por la vieja puerta de madera.

Lástima que sólo pudieron estar treinta segundos antes de irse de forma desesperada, cruzar la ventana muy silenciosamente y al fin tomar aire. Se desilucionaron por la poca información que fueron capaces de recopilar.

* * *

Tyler salió del Grill junto a Damon. Del bolsillo sacó su celular y vio un mensaje de Caroline:

_"¿Todo bien? Cuidate"_

Y él le contestó diciéndole que todo estaba bien, aunque no estaba seguro.

Marcó el teléfono del híbrido más cercano que él consideraba Hayley. Sabía que ella lo apañaría en todos sus planes. Contestó la voz de la chica que, tenía a que admitirlo, era seductora.

-Hola

-Hola, Hayley... ¿Podrías venir a mi casa?

-Por supuesto -dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Te veo en unos minutos -cortó.

Tyler se dio media vuelta hacia Damon para despedirse y quedaron de verse a las 19:00 detrás del Mystic Grill, en donde comenzaba el bosque, como el vampiro le había comunicado a Stefan.

Damon comenzó a caminar sin rumbo. Si iba a su casa, seguramente Elena le haría una serie de preguntas que él tendría que mentir para contestar.

A pesar de la espera, tomó menos tiempo de lo que pensó que tomaría convencer a Tyler. Una amenaza incompleta y ya está. Estaba satisfecho con el avance del plan que no tenían.

Él no sabía que las dos chicas estaban al otro lado aguantando la respiración, dispuestas a escuchar todas las palabras que los dos chicos pronunciaron.


	10. Detrás del Mystic Grill, a las 19:00

_Hola! Ha llegado el esperado momento con Klaus :D Recuerden que seguido de este capítulo comenzaré a escribir otro que subiré apenas esté listo..._

_Me gustaría ocupar una canción que se llama We Are Broken, de Paramore. Tienen que meterse a la página principal de Youtube, sludge (/) y luego watch?v=xQujGKp1sGw_

_Flo: exacto... No sabría decirte exactamente en qué punto se encuentra mi historia... Pero yo diría que es antes que empiece la temporada cuatro. Elena no es vampiro, Klaus no ha matado a todos sus híbridos (menos a Tyler), hay sólo unos cuantos híbridos que han roto el "lazo" y Hayley todavía no traiciona a Tyler. Gracias por leer!_

_VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVVvVvVvV vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV vVvvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv _

_"I have no introduction_

_I just breathe it in like the air_

_And there's nothing to remember_

_There is nothing to remember"_

_Era la hora, p__ero todo se veía tan irreal._

_Era el momento exacto._

_Pero él estaba completamente solo donde comenzaba el bosque y ni un alma se movía._

_Así era como lo recordaría ahora, mientras Elena lloraba desconsoladamente._

* * *

-Por favor, vayamos Bonnie.

-No tiene sentido.

-Sí lo tiene, es Stefan.

Bonnie se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos mientras le transmitía todo lo que pensaba.

-Elena, que pasa si está Klaus? ¿Qué pasa si sucede lo mismo que en el cementerio y te quiere llevar a ti?

Elena recibió las palabras _Klaus_ y _cementerio_ como un golpe en el estómago. Se quedó sin palabras, su amiga tenía razón. ¿Qué haría su madre en ese momento? Deseó tanto que estuviera allí con ella... Para abrazarla... Aconsejarla... Y decirle que todo estaría bien, porque nadie lo hacía y era lo único que ella quería.

Pero no le importaba, tenía que ir tras Stefan sin importar el costo. Salió corriendo y pudo sentir los suaves pasos de Bonnie tras ella, llamando su nombre. De la adrenalina sacó una rapidez que ni ella sabía que poseía. Acudió a su fuerza de voluntad, no podía detenerse, no podía.

Aguardaría entre las sombras hasta que fuese el momento. Tenía que ver a Stefan.

* * *

Era la hora, pero todo se veía tan irreal.

Era la hora exacta.

Pero Damon estaba completamente solo detrás del Mystic Grill.

Después de unos minutos en los que creyó que nadie llegaría, arribó Tyler con cuatro personas más; dos hombres y dos mujeres.

-Ellos son Chris, Adrian, Kimberley y Hayley.

A Damon se le endurecieron las facciones, no lo podía creer... Tenía que ser una broma. ¿Eso era todo lo que tenían? Maldito imbécil, siempre tuvo razón en cuanto a su opinión de él, lo sabía. No podía ser verdad, porque si así era, no tenían posibilidades. Y tenían que tenerlas.

-¿Es esto en serio? -espetó Damon con disgusto.

-Te dije que sería un suicidio -dijo Tyler.

-Hola, Damon -dijo Stefan saliendo entre las sombras completamente solo, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

-Hola, hermano -contestó Damon con su media sonrisa.

-Entonces... Ve al grano, no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Oh vamos, Stefan. no me digas que tienes "asuntos pendientes" con Klaus.

-Tal vez sí los tengo.

-¿Podrías venir más cerca? -preguntó el hermano de Stefan, alguien podría estar observándolos, sentía murmullos.

-Sólo habla, Damon.

-Has estado causando ciertos... Problemas, como sabes, Stefan. Debo informarte que Klaus no cumplió su palabra, Elena no ha estado ni cercas de comunicarse con sus padres.

-Me aseguraré de que la cumpla -dijo Stefan muy seguro, sin ningún rasgo de preocupación.

-¡Stefan! -una voz femenina salió desde detrás de Damon y éste se dio media vuelta de inmediato al creer haber conocido la voz. Esperó con todas sus fuerzas de que su supocisión estuviera errónea. No lo estaba.

-Elena -susurró Damon.

En su semblante se reflejó la preocupación misma. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Cómo ella sabía donde se encontrarían? Mierda Elena... ¿Por qué siempre tiene que meterse en sus planes? ¿Por qué tenía que arruinarlo todo aún más? Mierda, Elena... Mierda.

Todos se dieron vuelta a observarla, algunos con miradas incrédulas, otros con miradas de preocupación y otros con miradas indiferentes, como Stefan.

¿Qué ocultaban esos ojos?, se preguntó Elena. No podía ser... No podía haber perdido su parte humana. Y es que habían pasado sólo un par de días, ¿no? Nada pudo haber cambiado en su relación tan rápido. Él aún la amaba, aunque todo el mundo le dijera lo contrario y mil vampiros lo hipnotizaran. Él siempre, siempre la amaría.

Pero su relación sí había cambiado. Su relación había cambiado porque ella se besó con Damon, porque Stefan no la miraba con amor, y porque ellos dos ya no estaban juntos, sino que estaban en dos extremos diferentes.

-Elena -dijo Stefan, cortando la tensión en dos-. Por favor, ven aquí...

**CANCIÓN "WE ARE BROKEN" -PARAMORE**

Stefan la llamaba, eso era una buena señal, ¿no? Él quería estar ahí, junto a ella. Comenzó a caminar, sabía que las piernas le tambaleaban y que se podría caer en cualquier momento, pero eso no importaba, porque pronto estaría con Stefan y él la sostendría en sus brazos y la protegería de todo peligro. Tenía la mirada fija en un punto y solo movía sus piernas hacia Stefan sin pensarlo dos veces.

Finalmente chocó contra unos brazos fuertes y sintió el choque de electricidad viajando por su cuerpo. No podía resistirse a ese calor que la abrazaba. Levantó la cabeza para mirar sus ojos y no vio lo que quería ver. ¿Stefan?, pensó. Esa mirada gélida no era Stefan. Sus ojos miel, estaban más bien grises. La miraban con un vacío como si en realidad él no estuviera ahí.

-Stefan... -dijo y le puso las manos en la cara, observando la belleza del chico.

Con su mirada acariciaba la cara de Stefan, pensando como pudo soportar estar alejada de él por tanto tiempo. Pero también buscando respuestas, ¿qué sentía en ese momento? Al ver que él no reaccionaba, pronunció su nombre otra vez. Sí, él estaba ahí, junto a ella.

-Stefan... -mirame-. Estoy aquí...

Stefan le tomó ambas manos a la muchacha, que aún estaban en su propio rostro y se las quito.

-¿Qué...? -pero ella misma no pudo terminar la frase... ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Elena.. -dijo Damon-, con la intención de que ella volviera, pero al parecer no tenía intenciones de hacerlo. Es más, hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado, aunque en realidad sí lo hizo.

-¿Vendrías conmigo si así te lo pidiera? -preguntó Stefan.

¿Y Klaus dónde se encontraba?, pensaba Damon. Nada estaba saliendo como él pensó que saldrían las cosas. Escuchó lo que Stefan le dijo a Elena y bajó la mirada. ¿Qué? No, Elena no se iría de Mystic Falls. Y menos a un matadero. ¿Cómo podría ser que Stefna se la llevara a Klaus? No, eso no sucedía en la vida que él conocía... No, no podía hacer nada... Ese sentimiento de impotencia, le dio una ira que no podía controlar...

Miró a Elena. La chica miró hacia abajo y Damon pudo adivinar que él mismo había aparecido en los pensamientos de la muchacha.

-¿Dónde? -preguntó ella. Sabía que no era el tiempo ni el lugar de hacer esa pregunta, pero su personalidad de ser todo lo contrario a una persona subyugada no le permitió evadir esto.

-Conmigo -ella pudo notar como algo cambió en el rostro de Stefan al decir esto, no sabría decir que, pero algo cambió. Él no contestó la pregunta, y ella supo que nunca lo haría.

-Sí -se le quebró la voz.

Stefan se dio media vuelta y le pasó el brazo por el hombro para dirigirse hacia el bosque. Él tembló, peor ambos hicieron como si nada hubiera pasado. Ambos comenzaron a caminar y todos pudieron ver la debilidad de Elena haciéndose cada vez mayor al ir avanzando.

Tyler miró a Damon buscando respuestas y solo lo vio mirando el suelo. jamás había visto a Damon Salvatore, el terco, ególatra, orgulloso, ambicioso y sarcástico Damon, mirando el suelo.

De un segundo a otro, Damon corrió con la velocidad de un rayo hasta donde se encontraba la pareja y le asestó un puñetazo en la cara a Stefan que quedó rojo por varios días a partir de ese. Elena lanzó un pequeño grito ahogado y quiso tocar y abrazar al herido, pero algo dentro de ella no se lo permitió.

Elena sólo sabía dos cosas; primero, él no era Stefan. Segundo, iba a averiguar lo que sucedía y de alguna forma u otra volvería.

-Ven , Elena -dijo Damon.

-No Damon, déjame ir -dijo ella intentando lucir decidida y siguió su camino con Stefan.


	11. Recién Comienza

_Hola! Tengo varias cosas que decirles:_

_1. Desde ahora creo que publicaré un capítulo día por medio, para poder dedicarle más tiempo a la escritura y publicar un mejor trabajo del que hago ahora, haciéndolo apurada._

_2. En este capítulo quiero poner dos canciones que encontré ideales para este momento dramático. Una es una canción que también sale en la serie, y es "Come Back When You Can" de Barcelona (Youtube, sludge (/) y watch?v=PiMTUGbCw6s) y otra es "Rules" de Jayme Dee (Youtube, sludge (/) y watch?v=2MmKLBakQ0Y)._

_3. Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a todos los que leen esta historia, en especial a mis seguidoras Beauty ' s. souls y Butter014! Gracias por todo el apoyo :)_

_VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVv_

_"This blood keeps me alive, b__ut what is it that runs through you?_

_Electricity and wires d__ictating everything you do_

_You tell me that you hear me a__nd all your memories are real_

_But how do I know y__ou don't just feel what you've been told to feel"_

**CANCIÓN "COME BACK WHEN YOU CAN" -BARCELONA**

Damon se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Se fue hacia el Mystic Grill, que estaba a tan sólo unos pasos. No le dirigió la palabra a nadie y nadie se atrevió a dirigirsela a él tampoco. Se sentó en la barra y pidió whisky a la misma mesera que había coqueteado con él horas atrás, cuando todo el panorama era diferente.

Momentos con Elena no desaparecían de su mente. Recuerdos de miles de risas, flirteos, tristezas y un mar de emociones. Y es que ella era la única que lo llevaba hasta ahí, hasta el mar de emociones. Se arrepintió de cada segundo en el que no estuvo con ella, cada momento en que no la besó, no la contempló, no la acarició. No, en vez de eso él estaba viendo qué podrían hacer contra Klaus. ¿Es que todavía no se daba cuenta de que era imposible? Eso nunca se acabaría. En vez de intentar evitar lo imposible, debería estar con ella lo más posible. ¿Por qué todo le salía mal? Debió haber apreciado cada momento con Elena, porque algún día ella se iría con Stefan. Porque Elena amaba a Stefan. Y él debía seguir con su.._. vida, _si es que se le podía llamar así.

Todo lo que podía salir mal, salió mal.

Se dirigió a su casa y botó un mueble de madera lleno de copas que se rompían igual que él, descargando una pequeña parte de toda la impotencia guardada en su interior. Tomó una botella de whisky y se la tomó rápidamente, para lanzarla al fuego.

¿Cómo es que ella lo hacía? Tangas mujeres hermosas con las que él ha estado, sexy, carismáticas, sensuales, apasionadas... Y sí, Elena al principio era sólo una conquista... Pero pasó de ser sólo un placer agridulce a... Su mundo. Y es que no quería aceptarlo, pero Elena era todo lo que él quería.

Ella era tan especial... Sus ojos marrones y esas gruesas pestañas que los protegían abriéndose y cerrándose suavemente como mariposas. Su estilo natural y deportivo, muy modesto para su hermosa figura. Su cariño, su humildad... La forma en la que fruncía la boca cuando estaba molesta, en la que siempre estaba confiada y si no, intentaba lucir como si lo estuviera. Lo terca que era, la forma en la que siempre lucía hermosa sin si quiera intentarlo. Lo tranquila que es, pero tiene sus noches locas. La forma en la quiere ser escritora a toda costa, a pesar de que podría ser lo que ella quisiera. Como no le gustaba demasiado el deporte pero salía a trotar para sentirse bien, y te podía hacer acrobacias gracias a la experiencia que ganó siendo porrista en su instituto.

Deseó con todo su ser poder acariciar la mejilla de la muchacha una vez más mientras se sentaba en el sofá con otra botella de whisky. Recordó la noche anterior y sonrió.

_FLASHBACK_

_Damon sintió un ruido a media noche. Lo siguió silenciosamente para no despertar a Elena y resultó provenir de el cuarto que ocupaba la mismísima chica. Estaba escribiendo en su diario con un viejo lápiz que hacía mucho ruido ante el agudo oído de Damon. Él se quedó en el marco de la puerta, pero ella no vio que él estaba ahí porque estaba sumida en su escritura. De repente se le dibujó una suave sonrisa en la cara mientras movía el lápiz con agilidad. La sonrisa que esbosó era tan perfecta que él sonrío y se apartó para dejarla en su privacidad._

Era... Perfecta. Incluso con lo obstinada que era, lo obsesiva a veces y lo entrometida, todo en ella era perfecto.

Pensó en ir a ver el diario de la muchacha... No podía robarle la intimidad, pero por otro lado... Era todo lo que le quedaba de ella, ¿no? Decidió que la volvería a ver, porque iba a luchar por ella y de una forma u otra, conseguiría que estuviese a salvo. Pero ya no podía hacer como antes, fingir de que no había forma de que las cosas salieran mal, por qué sí las hay.

* * *

-Yo... No quería que perdieran el tiempo. Lo siento, chicos -dijo Tyler, un poco desarmado por lo que acababa de pasar, aún detrás del bar.

-Siempre estaremos aquí para ti, Ty -dijo Hayley con una sonrisa, dándole palmaditas en la espalda-. ¿Quién eres? -le dijo con un tono no muy amable a una chica menuda que estaba parada detrás de Tyler.

El chico se dio la vuelta e identificó a Bonnie con sorpresa. La chica estaba tiritando y con la mirada perdida. Él se acercó con preocupación.

-Llamemos a Caroline -dijo Bonnie con voz apagada mientras sacaba su celular. Tyler le agarró delicadamente la el brazo, indicándole que no lo hiciera.

-Sólo vamos a mi casa, ahí hablaremos con ella. Gracias chicos -dijo dirigiéndose a sus compañeros híbridos y todos asintieron con respeto al momento de pérdida.

* * *

**CANCIÓN "RULES" -JAYME DEE**

Elena caminaba con el brazo de Stefan en sus hombros, aguantando la respiración. No sabía el por qué, pero estaba muy asustada. El pasto estaba húmedo y habían muchos insectos volando.

Después de caminar al menos media hora, Stefan se detuvo y la miró fijamente mientras la agarraba de los hombros. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo a la chica y el vampiro lo pudo sentir. Se quedó un rato así, mirándola directamente aún con sus ojos gélidos que no decían nada. Miró hacia abajo, pensativo, y Elena pensó que se estaba batallando. Dos partes de él discutían en su cabeza y no sabía que hacer.

Después de un rato, la tomó del brazo con brusquedad y fuerza, lo que hizo a Elena soltar un gemido. Caminaron un cuarto de hora apróximadamente con paso rápido cuando paró de golpe, y se quedó quieto, atento a un sonido. Elena no entendía nada, y entendió menos cuando él la tomó entre sus fornidos brazos, como a veces solía hacerlo. Pero antes lo hacía con amor y elegancia, con delicadeza como si ella fuera un pétalo que se podía romper. No, ahora era con torpeza, nerviosismo y temor. Corrió en la dirección contraria con Elena en los brazos y esta se cubrió la cara con los suyos para protegerse de las ramas del bosque.

Vio los ojos de Stefan una vez más, con esperanza de encontrar algo en ellos y finalmente lo pudo ver, el temor. Tímidamente, pasó su mano detrás de sus hombros para sujetarse mejor. Después comenzó a tocarle el pelo mientras no podía parar de mirarlo. Tal vez, después de todo, sí era Stefan, pensó

-Detente -dijo él muy tajante.

-¿Qué?

-No me toques -con estas palabras, Elena calló de inmediato y tragó saliva, preguntándose que le habría hecho Klaus en esos dos días. Retiró la mano de su ondulado cabello y se quedó con la mirada perdida.

Después de bastante rato, llegaron a un lugar desconocido para Elena y Stefan la soltó. Todo estaba muy oscuro pero ella finalmente pudo reconocer que era el río que se encontraba debajo del puente Wickery.

Él se sentó en la orilla del río, quedando de espaldas a ella.

-Elena -y ella se estremeció por la forma en la que dijo su nombre, miró su espalda esperando que prosiguiera-. Tú muerte ha llegado ahora, en el mismo lugar en el que debiste hacer muerto hace 17 años atrás.


	12. Cuchillos de Hielo

Quiero agradecer a thecullen86 por marcar mi historia como favorito :) Perdóoooon por no subir ayer, no me odien, es que en verdad estuve ocupada desde muy temprano hasta muuuuy tarde, espero recompensárselos algún día. Mañana, como corresponde, publicaré otro aunque sea a las 12 de la noche, pero lo haré! En realidad me gustaría hacer los capítulos más largos, pero es muy difícil encontrar tiempo :/ En fin, disfruten :D Y nunca me olvido de escribir ;)

Butter014: Gracias! Sí, Elena siempreeee hace los planes :)

Beauty ' s . souls: no te disculpes por no leer antes ;) Yo me disculpo por no publicar antes. También espero que hayas pasado un muy feliz año nuevo y que se cumplan todos tus deseos y más!

Paula f.: lo sé, lo siento :( es que como dije arriba, es difícil encontrar el tiempo peroen serio que lo hago cada vez que puedo :) Gracias por seguir la historia!

No encontré la canción perfecta que buscaba. Pero en fin, vamos a seguir con el drama por un rato con la canción "Fix You" de Coldplay (Youtube, sludge (/), watch?v=Fuqkz_sZDos)

Gracias por leer!

VVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV vVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvV vVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

_"You tell me that you hear me_

_And all your memories are real_

_But how do I know_

_You don't just feel what you've been told to feel?"_

Caroline estaba saliendo del instituto. Todo el ruido que escuchaba alrededor hacía que su cabeza le doliera de una forma inimaginable, lo que la hacía estar bastante irritante. Nunca pensó que sucedería, pero efectivamente, un día sin sus amigas era muy solitario. Había hablado con algunas personas que ya había olvidado que existían si quiera. Por ejemplo, Tiki. Antes solía pasar grandes momentos con la morocha y cuando comenzó a hablar con ella no pudo evitar pensar en una palabra: _perra_. Finalmente entendía por qué a Bonnie y Elena nunca le gustaron sus otras amigas y por qué nunca se juntaban con ellas. A todo el mundo le caía bien Elena, pero ella hablaba con muy pocas personas, en realidad, sus amigos se podían contar con tan solo una mano.

No entendía como ella misma podía ser sociable cuando había gente _así_ en el instituto. Tan ignorante, superficial, autoritaria... Y se deprimió al pensar que no hace mucho tiempo atrás, ella era exactamente igual.

Abrió su gran cartera color crema para sacar las llaves de su elegante Ford Fiesta cuando pudo escuchar su celular sonando y contestó.

-Car -él dijo antes de que ella pudiera contestar si quiera-, ven a mi casa, ¿si? -sonaba preocupado y no muy contento.

-Mm... En eso estoy -dijo ella arrugando el entrecejo y deteniendo su caminata hacia su propio automóvil-. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Sólo ven a casa.

-¡Tyler! Dime -suplicó pero él cortó y ella gruñó con frustración.

* * *

**CANCIÓN "FIX YOU" -COLDPLAY**

Una vez que llegó ahí, tocó la puerta de la gran casa del híbrido. Tyler le abrió con semblante serio y ella entró con pasos pesados, haciéndose notar.

-¿Qué pasó? -dijo mientras pasaba a la gran mansión Lockwood, escandalosamente.

Llegó a la salita de estar y vio en los blancos sillones a cuatro personas extrañas y a Bonnie, sudando de forma notable y con escalofríos.

-Oh, ellos son Hayley, Adrian, Kimberley y Chris -dijo Tyler con normalidad, al ver la cara confusa de su novia.

-¿Qué... Qué paso aquí? -dijo incrédula, con voz mucho más suave y mirando hacia el vacío.

-Car... -dijo Tyler mientras la tomaba del brazo para sentarla y calmarla, pero ella se lo quitó histéricamente.

-¡No, Tyler! ¡Dime!

-¡Elena! -dijo él, un poco alterado por la situación.

-¿¡Elena qué!?

-Stefan se la llevó -dijo una voz tranquila y vacía a sus espaldas, era Bonnie, que hablaba por primer vez desde el suceso.

Caroline se sentó con lentitud en una pequeño sillón con el mismo tapiz blanco perla que los demás. ¿Había escuchado bien?¿Que... Que él se la hubía llevado?

-Debí haber ido -dijo arrepentida y con los ojos hipnotizados en el suelo.

-Eso no hubiera cambiado na... -comenzó a espetar Tyler, un poco molesto.

-Sí, Tyler -lo interrumpió Caroline-. ¡Hubiera cambiado mucho! Porque yo jamás dejaría que alguien se llevara a Ele...

Tyler la tomó entre sus brazos para calmarla y ella se calmó inmediatamente mientras sentía como un calor la embriagaba.

-Caroline, podías sentir en el aire como iban a atacar en cualquier momento. ¿Crees que Klaus no tenía rodeado todo el lugar? Él estaba preparado para algo grande.

* * *

Elena no lo podía creer. No, tenía que haber escuchado mal... No podía ser cierto. Él matarla a ella... no, él la amaba, y así era el orden de las cosas. Estaba escrito.

Una parte de él tenía que seguir sintiendo. No sabía qué le había hecho Klaus ni qué le había dicho que hiciera en estos días. Pero sabía quién era él. Y sabía que si se iba, podía traerlo de vuelta.

-¿Sabes... Lo que yo escribiría en mi diario? -dijo ella, con cierto temor y las lágrimas recorriendo su cara. Al ver que Stefan no contestaba, sólo prosiguió-. Conocí a un chico. Hablamos y fue épico. Pero luego el sol salió y la realidad se asomó. Bueno, esta es la realidad, justo ahora.

Recitó las palabras que habían sido pronunciadas en esa mágica noche del cometa y en su primer beso. Ella las había dicho en algún momento, y él las había repetido. Vio que Stefan tembló ligeramente ante lo recién dicho, pero le siguió dando la espalda sin decir nada. Pero, ¿ella? No podía creer que él pensara que a ella podía engañarla. Él estaba escuchando, y sintiendo, a demás.

Elena se quedó mirando el cielo, con muchas emociones encontradas. Por un lado, no quería comenzar una nueva conversación con Stefan, porque ya sabía que el resultado sería fallido. Pero por otro lado, tenía que intentarlo otra vez, y esta parte de ella que le gritaba que debía seguir hablándole, le ganó.

-Sí, Stefan, ¡esto es la realidad! ¡Nos amamos! ¡Y eso siempre será así! Superaremos todo siempre juntos como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora y... -se acercó, sintiendo más confianza. De un momento a otro sintió su dulce voz acariciándole los oídos y luego acuchillándola como afiladas espadas de hielo. En ambos momentos sintió que se desfallecería.

-Mantente alejada -después de un silencio donde ella se mantuvo estática, él continuó-. Sí, Elena. Esta es la realidad, ahora. Yo te amenazo, no soy quien esperabas, y podría sentir tu miedo a kilómetros de distancia. Esta es la realidad. Empieza a adecuarte a ella.

Stefan jamás le había hablado así... ¿¡Quién era aquél ser? Pero su humanidad... Tenía que estar en alguna parte... No podía haber desparecido para siempre, no tan rápido. No... No... Se lo negó varias veces, pero el vampiro tenía razón.. Miró a su entorno, las circunstancias, esa era la realidad. Él la... mataría. Stefan la mataría, después de todo este tiempo... Después de todas esas caricias...

Intentó ver la parte buena de la situación. Eso era algo que había aprendido de su madre; siempre le decía que todo tenía una parte positiva y había que aprender a verla incluso en los momentos más oscuros. La única conclusión a la que pudo llegar fue que, después de todo, varias ocasiones había sentido que estaría mejor muerta, por sus amigos y familia.

-Mátame, Stefan. Vamos, mátame. Sigue con tu vida, olvídate de mí, vengate de Katherine y vuelve a amarla, porque son perfectos el uno para el otro. Vuelve a matar a gente inocente -al decir esto, se le quebró la voz... No sabría si podría seguir hablando, pero decidió hacerlo como sea que fuera-. Sigue peleándote con Damon, que no son tan distintos después de todo.

Stefan n dijo nada y ella rompió a llorar. Estaba harta de no saber que sentía, d eno poder romper esa barrera... ¡De ni siquiera poder mirar su rostro! Se apoyó contra un árbol para después caer al suelo. No, nunca había llorado tan desesperadamente, sinn importar que la miraran, y descubrió que necesitaba hacerlo. Sí, le hacía bien.

Nunca supo cuanto tiempo pasó desde que comenzó a llorar de forma tan necesitada, sólo supo que la voz de Stefan volvió a resonar en sus oídos como un trueno.

-A llegado la hora.

-¿Qué?

-Ven.

-No -dijo ella tajante, luchando con su fuerza de voluntad para no volverse loca.

Stefan la tomó fuertemente por el codo y ella dejó escapar un pequeño grito de dolor y miedo. Estaba asustada, muy asustada. El vampiro se quedó quieto, como a la espera de algún ruido o que alguien apareciese. Elena sólo escuchaba el susurro del río, debía de estar muy helado, pensó mientras se estremecía.

Él la tomó de los brazos y la hundío en el agua mientras la asujetaba. Estaba tan congelada, que sentía como miles de agujas se le clavaban por todo el cuerpo. Inmediatamente le comenzaron a hormiguear las extremidades, y después de unos segúos se le adormecieron. La otra parte de su cuerpo, que no tocaba el agua, la sentía muy caliente. Su cabeza comenzó a hervir, y el contacto de Stefan se sentía como la esperanza se debía de sentir si ésta fuera material. Le dio rabia con sigo misma al pensar eso, Stefan ya no era lo que ella creía que era y debía aceptarlo y seguir luchando.

-Stefan, piensa en lo que haces, por favor... Sólo mátame... -no podía pensar claramente y las ideas se le mezclaban en la mente.

Parecía en que todo pasaba tan lento, pero la verdad es que en cuestión de segundos llegó Klaus con una mirada fría y tajante que se clavaba en losojos vacíos de Stefan.

-¿¡Qué haces!? -preguntó incrédulo.

-Lo que ves -Stefan contestó con mucha serenidad.

-¿¡Qué mierda haces!? -gritó.

-Matando a tu preciada doppelganger.


	13. Te Tengo

_Ocuparé la canción "Tyrant" de One Republic (Youtube, sludge (/), watch?v=TKIhTv7Zxx0)_

_Gracias vanessa29n por marcar mi historia como favorito! :D_

_Butter014: Gracias por seguir leyendo!_

_Beauty ' s. souls: espero ayudarte en tu insomnio :D ajajaj te gusta HP? Porque si es así tengo unas historias buenísimas que te puedo decir :) cariños y gracias!_

_VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVv_

-Matando a tu preciada doppelganger.

-¿¡Tú qué!? Stefan, sácala inmediatamente de ahí o en unos minutos estarás muerto -espetó Klaus lleno de furia.

-Si me matas, ella muere -dijo Stefan muy tranquilo.

Elena no podía escuchar nada. Sentía el frío recorrer sus venas, enfriando cada lugar de su cuerpo. Sólo oía gritos pero no podía procesar el significado de las palabras. Seguramente Klaus estaría molesto de lo que Stefan hacía, matarla.

Morir de hipotermia no estaba precisamente en sus planes. Ni ser matada por Stefan. Ni que cada sentimiento dentro de ella se muriera por él. Pero sí estaba pasando.

-Juro que haré del resto de tu vida un infierno -dijo Klaus.

-¿Junto a quien? ¿Tus híbridos? Se van rebelando uno a uno, acostúmbrate a estar solo.

Klaus estaba rojo y ni él mismo estaba seguro de poder controlarse en los próximos segundos. Iba a matar a Stefan. Y a Elena. Y Damon no se quedaría atrás, sin olvidarse de Katherine y cualquiera que estuviera relacionado a todos los anteriores.

-Déjala en el piso... ¡Bájala ahora! -gritó Klaus-. Mataré a cada persona que has conocido.

-No.

-¿¡Qué quieres!? No te estoy rogando, es una orden, déjala.

-Mi libertad -Stefan pareció dudar antes de decir esto, sostuvo a Elena con menos fuerza y decisión.

-¿Para qué quieres tu libertad? Después de esto ella jamás te amará de nuevo.

-No me hables de amor.

-¿Crees que nunca he amado a alguien? -dijo más calmado.

-Quien sabe amar, nunca hace sufrir.

-¿¡Entonces qué mierda haces!? -no tenía idea del volumen en el que ocupaba su voz.

* * *

En la mansión Lockwood, ningún alma se hacía notar. Los amigos híbridos de Tyler se fueron no muy apenados, ni siquiera conocían a esta chica por la que todos lloraban.

Bonnie temblaba con menos frecuencia y ya no tenía escalofríos. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por estar tan despreocupada por su amiga, por ir a escuchar la conversación con ella. Por acompañarla en todo el plan suicida. Caroline se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba dándole fuerzas. Tyler se había ido para dejar a las dos desoladas amigas a solas.

* * *

Damon miró la sala de estar a su alrededor. Estaba todo despedazado y destruido por sus propias manos. Sólo quería tener a Elena consigo... Y no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo... La única manera era matar a Klaus o algo, un plan que repetidas veces no le había funcionado.

Se imaginó a la pobre Elena... Levada por Stefan... Hacia aquel horrible híbrido. Stefan estaba loco, lo mataría. Él tenía que hacer algo... ¿Pero qué? No se le daba nada bien el papel de héroe. En realidad no importaba, tenía que intentar salvarla, y eso era precisamente lo que haría.

Salió hacia la calle y se fue hacia el Mystic Grill, la parte trasera. Se internó por el bosque, en la dirección en la que Stefan se había ido algunos momentos atrás.

Después de caminar poco rato, escuchó unos gritos de Klaus en el otro extremo del bosque y corrió hacia allá.

* * *

-Tu peor pesadilla. En serio Klaus, ¿nunca imaginaste que algo así podría ocurrir?

-¿¡Qué quieres!?

-Mi libertad.- Klaus no respondió-. O morirá -lo presionó él, no podía ver a Elena, no podía verla... Si lo hacía se despedazaría allí mismo. Le dolía llegar hasta tales extremos como una daga en el corazón.

-Tendrás tu libertad, ¡ahora sácala de ahí!

**CANCIÓN "TYRANT" -ONE REPUBLIC**

Para Elena todo avanzaba en cámara lenta. Sólo sentía su presión palpitando escandalosamente en su cabeza y latiendo cada vez más despacio. Le costaba respirar, como si todo su cuerpo se hubiera congelado por dentro. Intentó mover sus extremidades para entrar en calor pero no pudo, estaban dormidas y lamentó no haber pensado en eso antes.

Miró a Stefan buscando una salida, un lugar para protegerse. Sus ojos parecían de vidrio, el color miel de éstos se había desvanecido dando paso a un color selva muy oscuro. Dejó escapar un sollozo involuntario, ya no le importaba con servar la cordura. Sí, le daría el placer de saber que ella sufría.

Sintió como esos cálidos brazos que había pasado de amar a detestar en minutos la levantaron hasta dejarla en tierra firme. Stefan se quitó su chaqueta de cuero y la envolvió en ella, sabía que de mucho no serviría, pero tenía idea de qué más hacer y no había peor momento para sentirse inútil.

Elena sentía que desfallecería, estaba de píe pero no se podía mover. Todo se veía tan borroso. Comenzó a toser descontroladamente mientras con una mano se tocaba el estómago, que le dolía. Tenía mucho sueño, los ojos se le cerraban lentamente sin que ella incluso lo notara.

Stefan, al ponerle la chaqueta, le quitó el fino collar relleno con verbena que le había regalado antes de que comenzaran a estar juntos y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Elena estaba tan consternada que no notó como el fino metal dejó de tocar su piel.

-Corre hacia el bosque lo más fuerte que puedas -le dijo Stefan mirándola fijamente a los ojos minetras le tocaba una mejilla, estaba ardiendo. Ella tiritaba también por la rabia que la invadía, quiso evadir la mano del vampiro pero no tenía fuerzas.

Salió corriendo en cuestión de dos segundos.

Elena se tambaleaba y no podía correr, sólo daba largos y torpes pasos en _zig zag_. Klaus se abalanzó sobre ella y Stefan agradeció mucho que Klaus lo haya hecho beber sangre humana, por más que odiaba admitirlo. Así, tenía la capacidad de hipnotizar de forma rápida y no estaba tan débil. Stefan empujó a Klaus y éste chocó contra un árbol. El castaño se dirigió hasta ahí para golpearlo pero Klaus fue más rápido y lo golpeó en el estómago, haciendo a Stefan caer y le dio una patada en el suelo. Le puso su pie en su garganta.

-Dame una razón para no matarte -dijo el rubio con su acento tan característico.

-Mátame -dijo Stefan decidido, con la voz ronca por la fuerza que Klaus ponía en su cuello.

-Me entregarás a Elena.

-Jamás -al decir esto, Stefan tomó fuerzas y se inclinó un poco adelante, superando la fuerza de Klaus y le pegó en la cara, haciendo a este retroceder notablemente.

* * *

-Malditos animales -dijo Damon al escuchar pájaros cantar y roedores comer. No podía escuchar exactamente de adonde provenían los gritos.

Dejó de escucharlos de un momento para otro y creyó que se había quedado sordo o tal vez las criaturas del bosque hacían demasiado ruido. Hasta que escuchó gruñidos y golpes, a demás de un venado tuerto o con algún problema físico caminando hacia él y consideró la posibilidad de que Stefan haya bebido de él.

Paró en seco e intentó escuchar mejor, se encontraba muy cerca del Wickery Bridge, y muy lejos de encontrar su meta. Tenía mucha hambre y la garganta le ardía. ¿Hace cuanto que no se alimentaba? No, se negaba a desviarse de su búsqueda y comer de... Animales. Podía soportar las bolsas de sangre pero, ¿animales? No.

Vio a sus espaldas una figura entre las sombras y debido al sonido supo que era el venado moribundo acercándose. El dolor en la garganta lo estaba torturando y decidió que sólo duraría unos segundos el tomar sangre de animal, cualquier cosa para calmar ese dolor sofocante que sentían los vampiros al no alimentarse.

Estuvo apunto de morder a su presa cuando se dio cuenta que era una mujer que titritaba exageradamente y estaba pálida y encorvada. Le corrió el cabello de su cara como si fuera una ligera cortina y lo que vio no se lo esperaba.

Era Elena.

Ella lo miró con ojos suplicantes, cansados e hinchados y se desplomó sobre el suelo murmurando algo que Damon reconoció como "_debo seguir_". Él la tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Estás bien... -dijo intentando calmarla-. Te tengo.

Ella sólo se movió un poco para apegarse a él y sentir su calor. Damon la sintió como una niña inofensiva en sus brazos. Estaba blanca y sus labios morados, habían perdido su rojizo color natural. Su pelo goteaba y él sentía el agua congelada cayendo, regando el pasto.

Se acercó a su rostro con cuidado y rozó sus labios con los propios suavemente. No se arrepintió, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. No podía hipnotizarla cada vez que la besaba. Odiaba hipnotizarla, y aún así no podía evitar tocar sus labios. Estaba mal, más aún ahora que ella estaba tan vulnerable. ¡Ni siquiera estaba totalmente consciente! Si ella no hubiera querido besarlo, no hubiera tenido fuerza para apartarse. Pero sí quería. Aunque su hermano no estaba ahí, sentía que estaba mal, estaba incorrecto. Sólo le haría daño. Por suerte, Damon no es el tipo de persona que hace lo correcto, al contrario.

Observó los labios semi abiertos de la chica y la besó con más intensidad, sintiendo el calor que se entregaban mutuamente. Contempló su dulce rostro y no pudo evitar darle otro delicado beso en los labios que le dio fuerzas para seguir.

Sintió varios pasos detrás de él que interrumpieron el momento. Todavía estaban a cierta distancia y supo de inmediato lo que eran, híbridos que iban a por Elena.


	14. Escapando

_Hola! Mañana subiré un capítulo... Lo más seguro es que tendré tiempo. Es que siempre hago capítulos muy cortos, lo sé, pero este es extra- extra corto :D Quiero ocupar una canción que tambiéeeeen sale en la serie (hay que aceptarlo, son muy buenas) y es Beauty of the Dark de Mads Langer._

_Beauty ' s . souls: bueno, eso significa que está funcionando la idea de hacer este fanfic :D Si te animas a leer HP avísame porque tengo unos Dramione muy buenos! Yo tampoco me he leído todos los libros ni he visto todas las películas jeje... Gracias por tu constante apoyo!_

_VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVv_

_I've been led on to think that we've been_  
_Trying for too long_  
_Every time we drift we're forcing what is wrong_  
_At last that voice is gone_

Escuchó como miles de pasos torpes se acercaban con un ritmo acelerado. Pensó que lo más segur sería internarse lo más posible en el bosque, y eso hizo. Se aventuró sin siquiera estar atento a los ruidos a su al rededor. Cuando supo que estaban muy lejos de aquellos híbridos, dejó a Elena en el suelo cuidadosamente en un lugar plano y con bastante vegetación.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué le habrá hecho el imbécil de su hermano? Se sentó esperando algún signo de vida de parte de Elena. Su respiración era lenta y su piel estaba fría. Tenía la chaqueta de Stefan puesta, ¿acaso él habría intentado salvarla de Klaus? Entonces, ¿por qué se la habría llevado?

Se sacó su abrigo y se lo colocó encima. Elena ahora sólo necesitaba calor, pero no podían hacer una fogata ahí. Quería enfrentarlos a todos, a Klaus y todos esos estúpidos, aniquilarlos uno por uno, pero no era posible... No así, solo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero eran híbridos y él sólo era un vampiro con mucha hambre. Tenía que a ver comida en algún lugar... Que no fuera... Conejos y otros personajes de _Bambi_.

Decidió dejar a Elena un rato sola, él escucharía de inmediato si el ejercito de Klaus se acercaba demasiado. Hace mucho que no sentía ese molesto ardor en la garganta y ya sabía por qué, era muy desagradable. Pero se veía tan indefensa... Necesitaba darle calor, pero el fuego estaba descartado. Iría a cazar y pensaría en algo.

Pudo escuchar un ciervo caminando no muy lejos de ahí. Momentos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas, ¿no? Al encontrar al animal, lo ataco antes de que éste pudiera percibir a su depredador. Le clavó los colmillos en el cuello y succionó la sangre que manaba de éste en grandes cantidades. No, no se comparaba en nada con la sangre humana. Pero servía para... Calmar un poco el constante dolor de cabeza que lo invadía.

Aún necesitaba más comida pero no podía dejar de pensar en Elena y lo sola que la había dejado. ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho eso? Tenía que volver...

No, esos pensamientos no eran de él. Siguió su caminata hacia una nueva presa. La observó... Pero ya no tenía hambre... No, quería estar con Elena.

Volvió al lugar donde la había dejado sin pensarlo otra vez.

* * *

Jeremy llamó a Bonnie con desesperación. A la quinta vez, ésta por fin contestó y la tristeza estaba presente en su voz de forma notoria.

-Bonnie... ¿Me dirías donde está Elena?

-¿Elena? Ella... -miró a Caroline, que estaba a su lado, en busca de ayuda, pero ésta no le dijo nada- se fue con Caroline a... A acampar -al decir esto, Caroline la miró con una cara confusa.

-¿Acampar?

-Sí, acampar. Ellas... estarán unos días fuera.

-¿Por qué no me lo diría?

-No sé, Jer. Tú sabes que está rara últimamente.

-Bueno... Gracias -Bonnie sonrió y cortó, luego soltó una lágrima.

* * *

CANCIÓN "BEAUTY OF THE DARK" -MADS LANGER

Damon la observó mientras se acercaba sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarla. Se vestía de manera tan sencilla y aún así se veía hermosa. Su cabello castaño se regaba por el pasto y ante la oscuridad se veía como un manto infinito. Los árboles la rodeaban haciéndole un marco lleno de esperanza y vida.

Estaba mojada... Necesitaba cambiarle la ropa pero... ¿Cómo? Sí, él no tenía altos niveles al hablar de moral pero no quería invadirle de esa forma su privacidad, aunque otra parte de él moría por hacerlo, aunque no de esa forma. En todo caso, ¿qué le pondría? Tenían que volver a Mystic Falls para que ella se pueda recomponer, pero no podían, no aún.

Tenía que pensar en algo...

Mierda, Stefan... Ahora yo soy el que limpia tus problemas después de que los dejas.

Pero ella no era precisamente un problema...

La siguió observando; sus pestañas acariciaban sus mejillas pálidas, sin vida. Pero su pecho se levantaba y luego descendía, por lo que no había muerto. No, ella no podía morir. Prefería... No, no pensaría en eso.

Escuchó a los híbridos más cerca de lo que él esperaba. Tomó a Elena y la acomodó en sus brazos de forma en la que se veía protegida y le entregaba la mayor cantidad de calor posible.

Los labios de la chica temblaron y sus ojos se abrieron cuidadosamente, como mariposas. Pestañeó una vez y movió todo su cuerpo, como sintiendo cada parte de él. Elevó la mirada y reconoció aquel rostro que la observaba con una media sonrisa.

-¿Damon? -preguntó incrédula... Lo último que recordaba era estar en los brazos de Stefan y que él le dijera que no lo tocara.

-¿Si? -dijo con un tono que lo sorprendió a él mismo, era apacible...

-¿Dónde estamos? -tenía un tono soñoliento.

-Escapando -dijo antes de seguir su largo camino.


	15. Vestigios de la Naturaleza

_Hola! Creo que el capítulo de ayer no me dejó conforme, así que aquí va otro..._

_VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVv_

_Where is the light in your deep dark room?  
A shock of white could save you from your shadow  
Why is the dark behind the moon?  
Out of reach until the light is shatterered_

Caminó en la dirección contraria a paso rápido. Nunca los alcanzarían pero, ¿qué podía hacer? No podían estar escapando por siempre, había que ver otra posibilidad. Elena mantenía sus ojos cerrados y al sentir que se detenían los abrió lentamente.

La chica se estiró y abrió los ojos para encontrar que estaba en otra parte del bosque, comenzó a tiritar bruscamente.

-¿Qué... Qué ha pasado? -preguntó con aire soñoliento.

-No tengo idea.

-Y de qué escapamos?

-Híbidos -no pareció sorprenderse.

-Tengo mucho frío.

-Lo sé.

Caminó por unos minutos más hasta llegar a un lugar plano y con vegetación. Dejó a la chica en el suelo antes de sacarse la polera y Elena pudo apreciar todo su torso descubierto. No era tan fornido como Stefan, pero sin duda igual de _sexy_. Sus ojos se veían más claros y azules con los rayos de sol iluminándolo.

-Toma, cámbiate. Estás mojada y es lo que hay.

Elena se sentó en el pasto y se tocó la cabeza con las manos, le pesaba. Tomó la polera y se levantó lentamente. Tambaleó y Damon la ayudo a sostenerse y encontrar el equilibrio. Caminó hasta llegar a unos grandes árboles y se escondió detrás para cambiarse su polera mojada por la de Damon, y luego se puso los abrigos encima otra vez. No pudo evitar sentir el aroma que desprendía esa prenda de vestir. Era un olor fresco, seductor...

Había pasado bastante tiempo y no había ni rastro de los híbridos. Qué raro... No puede ser que se les sea tan difícil atraparlos... Se han demorado mucho. Tal vez, se había ido en una dirección errónea. No sabía, pero aún no se podría arriesgar a que los encontraran haciendo una fogata. Pero tampoco podían arriesgarse a que ella decayera más...

Elena intentó sentarse en el suelo pero calló pesadamente. EL vampiro se sentó al lado de ella y se miraron fijamente. Elena parecía hipnotizada, adormilada y muy, muy cansada. Por el otro lado, Damon parecía estar a la espera de algo, de alguna señal...

-¿Por qué no seguimos?

-Si seguimos nunca sabremos si ya se despistaron o qué -hubo un silencio en donde Elena miró a su alrededor de forma curiosa.

-Tengo hambre -dijo justo cuando Damon comenzó a hablar.

-Elena - ella lo miró, atenta a sus palabras-, ¿qué fue lo que pasó allá? -hizo un ademán con la cabeza.

Ella dobló sus piernas y se abrazó a ellas mientras descansaba su cabeza. Su pelo caía en forma de cascada y a pesar de verse tan frágil físicamente, en sus ojos se vislumbraba un poder y fuerza no muy común.

-No recuerdo.

-Inténtalo.

Levantó la cabeza y miró al frente intentando concentrarse, pero no podía. Todo el cuerpo le pesaba y su mente estaba en blanco. De repente, se tocó el cuello poniendo los ojos redondos y miró a Damon con enojo.

-¿¡A dónde está mi collar!? -le preguntó al chico.

-¿Qué collar?

-El con verbena...

Se había olvidado totalmente de ese collar que le había regalado Stefan cuando nada de esto había empezado. Stefan era el pobre vampiro bueno y vegetariano que intenta vivir una vida normal de un mortal y él era el hermano malo y psicópata que le intentaba hacer la vida imposible por quedarse con una mujer de la cual ambos estaban enamorados cuando los dos eran unos simples chicos ignorantes con diecisiete años de edad. Sí, todo era más simple.

¿Era posible que ahora Stefan le hubiese quitado el collar? No parecía una historia muy convincente. Entonces... Cuando él hipnotizó a Elena por primera y última vez... ¿¡Andaba con verbena!?

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Elena se paró con una fuerza que no sabía que poseía y daba vueltas desesperada. Él también se puso de pie y fu donde se encontraba ella, tomándole los hombros y mirándola fijamente.

-Elena, necesito que me digas qué recuerdas. Inténtalo.

-Yo... -le comenzó a temblar la pera y el labio inferior-. Yo... Sólo recuerdo haberme ido con él.. Me tomó y me dijo que no lo tocara.

-Necesitamos más.

Ella se agachó y cayó al suelo como un saco pesado.

-Quiero dormir...

-Sí, está bien... -la estaba presionando mucho cuando ella recién se había despertado de la inconsciencia.

Damon tenía miedo, sí, miedo. No quería que ella durmiera, no quería que muriera y no quería que alguien se atreviera a tocarle un pelo. Pero no quería reflejar eso en sus ojos, para que Elena no se alarmara. Y a demás, él no podía tener miedo si quería defenderla.

Hizo guardia mientras ella dormía como un ángel, tranquila y apacible La sangre había retornado a sus mejillas y labios, así que ya no estaba tan pálida. Le pasó una mano suavemente por la mejilla y Elena tembló mientras soñaba ensimismada.

No escuchaba nada, ni un paso de vampiro, hombre lobo o cualquier otra criatura... Tenía que haberlos perdido...

-Damon -se despertó Elena bruscamente-. Lo veo, recuerdo algo.

Comenzó a angustiarse notablemente y Damon la abrazó, ella empezó a sollozar.

-Fuimos a un lugar... Había agua... Fuimos al río debajo del Wickery Bridge -dijo entrecortadamente, intentando ordenar sus ideas y sin parar de llorar.

-Stefan me metió al agua... Y estaba fría -hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Damon buscando refugio. Pasó un largo rato así hasta que se relajó más-. Llegó Klaus y discutieron.. No sé qué ni por qué pero luego escapé. Es todo lo que recuerdo.

Damon estaba confundido... ¿Era posible? Stefan intentó matar a Elena... Tenía que haber una razón, y él lo sabía.

-Nunca lo había pensado -reflexionó Elena-, pero este lugar es hermoso.

En realidad, nunca había estado tan internada en el bosque. Pero le pareció lindo y lleno de vida, no como el otro lado, donde está el puente Wickery, que era bastante tétrico. Miró el cielo; era la madrugada. Fantástico.

* * *

-Adiós -dijo Bonnie despidiéndose de Caroline-. Dales las gracias a Tyler.

Caroline la abrazó fuertemente y dejó a Bonnie ir por su cuenta. Ésta caminó por las calles de Mystic Falls y encontró todo tan oscucro, tan gris. Sentía que se desmoronaría en cualquier momento. Todos estaban destrozados con la rapto de Elena, se preguntó qué pasaría si ella desapareciera. No le gustaba compararse con sus amigas, pero era inevitable pensar que no muchos la extrañarían.

Pasó por la casa de los Gilbert y vio la luz apagada en el cuarto de la castaña. Se preguntó si esa luz se volvería a encender algún día.

Sin pensarlo sus pies se movieron hasta la puerta principal y tocó el timbre para luego pensar qué estaba haciendo. Pobre Jeremy... Tenía que contarle la verdad, puede que la matarían después pero, si ella fuese el hermano de Elena le gustaría estar informado de la verdad.

Nadie abría por lo que tocó el timbre de nuevo y después de unos segundos el hermano de Elena abrió la puerta. Observó a Bonnie con sus hermosos ojos avellana cansados y humedecidos y le dio el impulso de abrazarla. Sintió vergüenza, no habían compartido un momento así desde que estaban juntos como pareja, pero luego sintió que ella le correspondió el abrazo.

-Mentí -Bonnie le susurró al oído.

Él la apartó con delicadeza para mirarle a los ojos y notó que estaban hinchados. La hizo pasar y ambos se sentaron en la sala de estar.

-Elena... Ella... Stefan se la llevó -titubeó la chica cuando ambos estaban acomodados ya en los sillones. Jeremy abrió la boca para hablar pero ella lo hizo antes de que él pudiera pronunciar palabra-. No me preguntes cómo, por qué, ni cuándo, pero se la llevó. Y honestamente, no sé cuando volverá -por no decir _no sé si volverá._

Tocó la pierna de Jeremy con cariño para darle apoyo y el tensó los labios. Él se paró y al acabo de unos minutos llegó con dos vasos de whisky. Bonnie se sorprendió pero no dudó en que eso era exactamente lo que necesitaban en esa noche de melancolía.

Sonrió y tomó un gran trago.

* * *

Cuando Elena había recuperado un poco de energía, caminaron buscando comida para su estómago que rugía. Estar hambrienta la hacía estar más débil. También necesitaban agua, pero eso era mucho pedir.

Después de quince minutos, Elena había recuperado ya un poco más de calor y color en su rostro. De forma repentina se tiró al suelo cansada y Damon entendió que tenían que detenerse. Las lágrimas se le habían secado y sus ojos ya no se humedencian por cada palabra que ella pronunciaba. Intentaron cumplir la tarea de imposible de distraerse, cuando Damon se paró de forma brusca y con el entrecejo tenso.

-¿Qué pasa? -Elena preguntó y él la calló.

Ella cerró los ojos... Tenía sueño...

-Oh, mierda... -susurró Damon de forma alarmante.

-¿Qué sucede? -dijo adormilada.

-Mira a tu derecha.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que mires a tu derecha! -le espetó violentamente.

Ahí estaba. El lugar más lindo del mundo desangrándose, desagarrando su alma. Se llevó las manos al pecho, sintiendo como el dolor se la carcomía por dentro.

-¡Todo es mi culpa! -gritó a los vestigios de naturaleza-.¡Odio esto! ¡Me odio! ¡Sácame de aquí! -su voz estaba áspera y le dolía la garganta al gritar.

-Mierda... -dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla.

-No me toques... -susurró y él se alejó como si se hubiera quemado con fuego.

Y sólo se escuchó su llanto, y los susurros que los envolvían.

El bosque se incendiaba poco a poco.


	16. ¿Ahora qué?

_Beauty's . souls: ajajaj por qué encuentras que Elena está media bipolar? O.O_

_VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVv_

___The beauty of the dark is the beauty of you_  
_I dream of dreaming dreams of you but nightmares always block the view_  
_I can't sleep_

Ir a casa de Jeremy de todas maneras había sido una muy buena decisión. Se sentía muy invasora en la casa de Tyler, pues, no eran tan amigos. Para variar, estaba Caroline que por una parte era su novia, lo que la hacía sentirse más extraña interrumpiendo la privacidad de ambos y también la rubia no lo hacía más fácil para la pequeña Bonnie. Caroline era bastante insensible, es cierto que había cambiado y mucho, pero no era la persona más indicada para hacerte sentir bien.

Bonnie sintió que la luz estaba muy fuerte y le quemaba los ojos. ¿Cuánto había bebido? No lo sabía pero sí sabía que reía como histérica mientras hablaba con Jeremy.

-Por supuesto, ¡pero no vengas a cambiar de opinión! -dijo cuando quedaron en ver una película que no era de mucho agrado para Bonnie.

Ambos rieron exageradamente mientras daban otro trago de alcohol.

-Dime, ¿por qué terminamos? -dijo Bonnie arrastrando las palabras. De repente sintió cierto temor, pero pensó en que no tenía nada de malo preguntar eso, ¿o sí?

Pero Jeremy no estaba tan borracho como ella y pudo escuchar la pregunta con claridad. La sonrisa se le fue del rostro y miró hacia abajo. Sus largas y rectas pestañas le enmarcaban los ojos, pensó Bonnie.

-Vamos, ¿qué sucede? -dijo Bonnie sin quitar su sonrisa, pero al ver que Jeremy no hacía ademán de escucharla, se puso seria y siguió esperando una respuesta.

Jeremy se levantó y salió por la puerta para tomar aire fresco. Se sentó en la gran silla de terraza al pensar en todo lo que estaba escrito en su historial de relaciones amorosas. Vicky, convertida en un vampiro y luego asesinada... Si es que se le puede decir así cuando se muere algo que ya de por sí está muerto. Luego Anna, vampiresa y fantasma. Luego Bonnie, que rompieron después de que ambos se dieron cuenta de que el mismo seguía enamorado de Anna...

Bonnie se sentó al lado de él y lo miró fijamente a sus ojos marrones.

-¿Qué haces? -le preguntó Jeremy con su voz inocente.

Bonnie se lanzó sobre él y le dio un beso apasionado que terminó siendo suave y tierno. Al principio, Jeremy sintió que no debía hacerlo pero luego se dejó llevar por los encantos de la morena y le correspondió el beso. Envolvió los labios de Bonnie con los suyos una vez más antes de apartarla.

-No, Bonnie.

-¡Vamos! -dijo ella animada.

Lo tomó de la mano y él se puso en pie. Bonnie lo llevó hasta a dentro a paso muy rápido con él siguiéndola por detrás. Subió las escaleras y llegó a la pieza del chico aún tomándolo de la mano.

-Ahora sí -dijo ella mientras se sacaba la camisa con agilidad.

-No, Bonnie -repitió Jeremy mientras le asujetaba el brazo para que no siguiera desnudándose.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó ella.

-No así. Estás borracha, y yo igual.

Ella lanzó una risita y bajó las escaleras a tropezones. Al llegar abajo, se tomó de un sólo trago lo que le quedaba de whisky en le vaso y luego lo fue a dejar a la cocina.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? Ya no estaba sólo borracha, si no que humillada también. ¿¡Por qué hizo eso!? Ella jamás hubiera hecho algo así estando... Bueno, sobria.

* * *

Elena se paró rápidamente con los ojos fijos en el fuego, como si se fuera a quemar si no lo mantenía vigilado. Damon la vio y observó como los ojos marrones de la chica parecían ser rojos y no pudo evitar ver a Katherine.

-Ven... -dijo Damon mientras la rodeaba con el brazo y caminaba a paso bastante rápido.

Tenía que irse por la izquierda para llegar a Mystic Falls pero el camino seguramente ya estaba bloqueado. Tendrían que ir por el camino largo...

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Rodearemos Mystic Falls... Si ves comida, avísame porque la necesitaremos.

-Tengo sed.

-Yo igual -Elena le mandó una mirada asesina antes al saber a qué se refería, antes de que él continuara-. Pero tendremos que acostumbrarnos.

Caminaron descansando constantemente, no tenían provisiones y el viaje que debían hacer no era muy corto. Elena estaba cada vez más débil y sin energía, y eso que era apenas el segundo día. Hace un rato que estaba completamente seca y ya le había devuelto su polera a Damon. No le hacía bien ver su piel, su pecho desnudo y todo lo que traía el vampiro consigo, el misterio, deseo, intriga...

No podía permitir que algo pasara en el camino que debían recorrer, no podía. Se sentía insegura sin su collar, sabía que cuando él la hipnotizó había sido algo del momento. Se dio cuenta que no había pensado sobre eso hasta esta hora... ¿Por qué hizo eso? Era algo casi misericordioso, contrastando con el egoísmo de Damon. Una actitud suya hubiera sido probablemente hacerla sentir incómoda y sacárselo en cara, pero no... Y le gustaba recordar el momento... No se podía ni convencer a sí misma. Sí, le había gustado.

* * *

Bonnie se dirigió a la puerta principal, la cruzó y la dejó abierta al sentir unos pasos apresurados bajando la escalera y luego una dulce voz llamando su nombre.

-Bonnie... No te vayas -dijo Jeremy a la distancia.

-Lo siento -dijo ella sin estar apenada realmente y siguió caminando.

-Bonnie -la llamó de nuevo, y ella no le respondía así que se apresuró y la tomó por el brazo-. No te puedes ir sola.

-De hecho sí -dijo ella qwuitándole el brazo, intentado mantener su digniddad.

-Por favor, si te vas a ir, déjame llevarte.

Ella no contestó y él supo de inmediato que Bonnie se había sometido a la petición. Caminaron juntos sin pronunciar palabra hasta la casa de Bonnie, y no era un trecho muy corto. Los silencios incómodos se apropiaron del momento.

Ambos parecían estar bastante estables comparado a lo que habían bebido.

-Bonnie -dijo él.

-Jer -dijo ella, deteniéndose-, no tienes que...

-No es que no quiera -la interrumpió-, es que probablemente tú no quieres... Quiero pero con tu conciencia -dijo mientras le acariciaba las suaves mejillas.

Bonnie sonrió de forma tierna y Jeremy se acercó hasta rozarle los labios delicadamente.

_VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVv_

_Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a alguien que estaba esperando que pasara algo entre Bonnie y Jeremy otra vez :) Saludos!_


	17. No Me Dejes Ir

_Como lo notaron, ya no publico día por medio. Desde ahora será así, lo haré cuando pueda que será más o menos día por medio a lo más dos días, diría yo. Perdón por la demora de este capítulo..._

_Ocuparé una canción que también sale en la serie (cliché) y se llama Never Let Me Go de Florence and the Matchine_

_VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVv_

_____Imagine a world without me - say you're falling apart  
Let's pretend you've missed me for a while  
Wouldn't you say you were lonely and love was breaking your heart?  
Put on your Sunday best and fake a smile_

Bonnie lo miró a los ojos y pensó cómo pudo estar tanto tiempo lejos de ellos. Quería sumirse en aquel color chocolate y quedarse ahí, lejos de todo dolor. Olvidó lo humillada que se había sentido hace menos de una hora atrás y se acercó otra vez para poner sus labios sobre los del chico. Esta vez, el roce fue mas apasionado y largo. Jeremy sintió como un calor lo cubría, recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Un calor que necesitaba hace mucho tiempo, después de que todos sus seres queridos se fueran poco a poco; sus padres, Jenna, Alaric y ahora Elena.

Tomó el rostro en forma de corazón de la chica mientras ella tocaba cuidadosamente su pelo, revolviéndolo. Bonnie Bennett estaba al frente de él, y ahora no la podía dejar ir.

Se apartaron lentamente y Bonnie decidió evitar el silencio incómodo.

-Debo irme -dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos fijamente.

Jeremy asintió lentamente y ella salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa. Una vez que cerró la puerta una sonrisa de alegría se dibujó en su rostro. Por su lado, el chico no podía dejar de volver a vivir una y otra vez aquel mágico momento en donde se había sentido vivo.

* * *

Elena sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Por suerte en Mystic Falls no había un clima muy templado o ya estaría en el suelo. Su estómago rugía reclamando alimento y sus pies le dolían. Se sentía adormilada y torpe, lo que la había hecho tropezar ya en repetidas ocasiones.

Damon notó el cansancio de la chica y la tomó en sus brazos mientras ésta se relajaba unas horas. Él también estaba cansado y el ardor de la garganta aumentaba con el paso del tiempo. Muchos animales salían corriendo de la nada, escapando desde sus madrigueras de las llamas flamantes que se expandían por la maleza. Pero no podía dejar a Elena sola, aún no, el peligro estaba demasiado cerca.

No podía evitar mirarla cada cierto rato para admirar su belleza. Su pelo caía en forma de cascadas de chocolate perfectas y sus ojos cerrados descansaban mientras sus pestañas le rozaban las mejillas. Le encantaba como su pecho subía y bajaba concorde a su respiración. Pero cada vez se hacía más frecuente que su mirada se deslizaba sigilosamente hasta el cuello porcelánico de la chica, sin que ni siquiera él se diera cuenta, en donde una vena se pronunciaba. Intentó concentrarse en otras cosas... En su pronunciada clavícula que le decoraba el cuello, formando curvas y hoyuelos que resultaban bastante atractivos.

Y estaba la vena de nuevo.

Sabía que se controlaría, jamás le haría daño, pero sólo hacía que el estruendo en su cabeza aumentara.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta este extremo? A veces sentía que odiaba a la chica. La odiaba por abrir esa puerta que todos preferían dejar cerrada. Para no sufrir, Damon era siempre frío hasta el punto de carecer totalmente de emociones. Al igual que su hermano, ella lo atrajo por su singular parecido a su antiguo amor, Katherine. Pero luego pudo sentir la gran diferencia que éstas tenían en su forma de ser, eran lo opuesto en todos los sentidos a excepción de uno: ambas tenían un poder sobre él que nadie más poseía. Katherine no más, entre el amor y el odio hay una fina línea que ambos habían cruzado hace décadas. En fin, en algún momento lo tuvo. Pero Elena... Ella era todo lo que él creía no necesitar jamás.

Aspiró su suave aroma y ésta abrió los ojos después de un rato con aún más cansancio del con el que se despertó. Todo el sueño no dormido de las noches pasadas caía sobre sus hombros en ese instante.

-Me has tenido mucho tiempo, caminaré ahora -dijo mientras se recomponía.

Se puso en pie y sintió el olor a madera quemada y carne muerta. Tosió y casi cae si no fuera porque el Salvatore la sostuvo.

-Ven, no caminarás.

-Estoy bien.

-No Elena, no lo estás -dijo él firmemente-. Saliste de una hipotermia, no has bebido ni comido y tienes humo haciendo arder tus ojos, no estás bien.

-Déjalo Damon, puedo con esto -dijo ella sintiendo que aún dormía y deseando poder hacerlo.

Caminaron y pronto se convirtió en una carrera silenciosa de quien llevaba el paso más veloz, Elena pronto se rindió y comenzó a andar despacio, estaba muy cansada para ese tipo de cosas.

-Tenemos que ir más rápido -le dijo Damon.

-Bueno, no puedo -quiso sonar firme e incluso un poco grosera, pero sólo logró sonar más exhausta.

-No es momento para comportarse como una niña mimada. Vamos... -se arrepintió de lo dicho al ver que ella no contestaba.

-Me duele -dijo tocándose el costado con una mano y sujetándose en un árbol con la otra-. ¿Tienes tu teléfono aquí?

-No, lo dejé en casa.

-No estás mintiendo, ¿cierto?

-Buen punto, Elena, te mentiría -sabía que ella preguntaría debido a su cara de confusión, por lo que le respondió antes de que las palabras salieran por la boca de la mortal-. Tu hermano es el tipo que hace cosas estúpidas e impulsivas -dijo abriendo los ojos y haciendo una mueca típica de él.

Ella rodó los ojos. Su hermano no era estúpido ni impulsivo... Pero sí, hubiera hecho una estupidez como enfrentarse a vampiros para salvarla. Tal como lo hubiera hecho ella misma.

El dolor había cesado repentinamente. Sentía como sus labios estaban resecos, al igual que su piel.

Era apenas el segundo día.

-¿Cuanto crees que queda para llegar? -preguntó ella.

-Cuatro... A tu paso, nueve.

**CANCIÓN "NEVER LET ME GO" -FLORENCE AND THE MATCHINE**

Ella continuó caminando sin decir ni una palabra. El día ya estaba terminando... ¿Cómo podía tener tanto sueño? Se sumió en una discusión consigo misma que olvidó momentos después antes de ver el cielo y verlo oscuro.

-Tenemos un rato para descansar, pero seguiremos -dijo Damon-. Elena, tengo que preguntar. ¿Recuerdas algo?

Imágenes pasaban rápidamente por su cabeza como una película entrecortada. Movió la cabeza hacia los lados, algo recordaba, pero no quería sacarlo a flote. No estaba lista.

Elena intentó sentarse y Damon, al ver que tenía dificultades, se acercó para sujetarla del brazo para que ella no cayera como un saco de patatas. Ella suspiró una vez que ambos estaban sentados.

-Ojalá pudiéramos hacer una fogata -dijo la chica, parándose del suelo.

Él no te contestó. Ojalá pudieran hacer muchas cosas. Ojalá pudiera pegarle a su hermano por tenerlos en esa situación. Por tenerla en esa situación.

-¿Estás loca? Siéntate -dijo mientras él mismo se levantaba del suelo, sintiendo como la melancolía se regaba por todo el ambiente.

Una idea se le vino a la cabeza y estuvo apunto de decirle a Elena que se iría a cazar. Unos segundos después descartó la horrenda idea de su mente, sin él al rededor, cualquier cosa podría pasarle.

-Mírame -le dijo ella con voz débil.

Él la observó fijamente a los ojos. Pasaron unos segundos en los que contempló sus ojos que parecían estar pintados con un pincel; eran perfectamente almendrados, con pestañas largas y negras y ese color tan parecido al de su cabellera. Se quedó hipnotizado en esos ojos inocentes, infinitos...

Elena esperó muchas cosas en ese momento, excepto su propia reacción.

Lo besó.

No supo cómo, por qué, ni qué la impulsó pero lo hizo. Lo besó con tanto deseo como todas las veces que no lo había hecho.

Él clavaba en ella su intriga y se quemaba en su alma, haciendo una dulce herida.

Pasó su mano por el cabello del vampiro y lo despeinó mientras él penetraba su lengua en ella. Nada existía, nadie más existía más que ellos dos en ese momento. Fuego entre las cenizas.

No podía pensar en nada más, nada más que en ese momento y sus labios que la abrigaban. Un calor abrasador y electrizante le recorría el cuerpo, pero le gustaba y quería más.

Damon tenía su mano en la cintura de la chica y la apretó más contra así. La espalda de Elena chocó contra un árbol y esta gimió pero no de dolor, sino que por el placer que sentía al tener la piel de Damon rozando la suya. Él se acercó más, aprisionándola aún más contra el árbol y su propio cuerpo. Tocó su pelo sedoso que caía como una suave cortina y luego no pudo evitar besarle el cuello y la sensual clavícula.

Las manos de la chica recorrían la espalda del moreno, enloquecidas. Elena no podía respirar, pero no importaba, porque no quería, le encantaba sentir aquellos labios tan suaves al rededor de los suyos. Ambos se hundían en un mar de deseo y pasión incontrolable mientras sus respiraciones se sincronizaban, acelerándose agitadamente.

Damon se apartó al sentir el cansancio de la chica; estaba exhausta, sus delicados labios estaban resecos. No quería, pero debía alejarse, ella no podía gastar energía. Al alejarse, sintió el frío invadirlo en su interior.

Cuando volvió a la realidad vio a Elena con sus tiernos ojos de ciervo como platos, mirando hacia el costado. Damon giró y lo vio.

Stefan.


	18. Quiero Volver A Ti

_Hola! Ocuparé una canción de Sara Bareilles que sale en la serie y es Gravity (Youtube, sludge (/), watch?v=NNadd2CCcds), como siempre, voy a indicar cuando la pongan._

_Siento que hace mucho que no publico, sorry :/ es que los escribo en el momento :3 Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a la Palmito ajajaj :D if you know what I mean 1313_

_Beauty's . souls: Gracias! :D_

_vmercneuinds: eso haré, eso haré ajajaja_

_Isi Ihl y M. Jotita, espero sus reviews .-. *cofcof*_

_Tamito, enjoy._

_VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv __VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVv_

_"A hundred days had made me older  
since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lights had made me colder  
and I dont think I can look at this the same"_

Había pasado la medianoche y todos los amigos seguían exactamente igual que unas horas atrás. Caroline se preparó una taza de té de manzanilla e intentó distraerse, pero no pudo. Se fue de la casa de Tyler, quería estar sola. Podría no volver a ver a Elena nunca, nunca más. Y sí, por un lado le tenía una envidia notoria a su mejor amiga. Ella era _perfecta, _hacía todo bien sin si quiera proponerselo... Pero al fin y al acabo, era su mejor amiga, y podía tenerle toda la envidia del mundo pero la seguiría queriendo igual o más, por el simple hecho de que ella la quería de vuelta. A ella misma, la superficial y necesitada Caroline. Elena siempre estuvo para ella en los momentos más difíciles, donde era una persona que no conocía la vida más allá de sus narices, y la castaña se la mostró. Después de eso, cuando no apoyó a Bonnie cuando confesó que era una bruja. Incluso mucho después, cuando ella misma se volvió en un insaciable ser sobrenatural.

Le hubiera gustado poder decirle que la quería, no recordaba haberlo hecho. O darle las gracias, por apoyarla, por soportarla, por quererla y ayudarla en todos los sentidos. Rió al pensar en aquellas veces en que había intentado ser mejor que ella; más divertida, más bonita, simplemente más carismática... Ella nunca podría ser como Elena. Pero ya había superado eso, y sabía que tenía otros atributos que podía aprovechar.

Sólo la extrañaba.

* * *

Bonnie entró a su casa con una tierna sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Todo era maravilloso, se dirigió hasta su cuarto y salió de su ensueño, todo había pasado tan rápido... Y es que después de que rompió con Jeremy pensó que lo había superado, en el tiempo separados no había pensado en él de esa forma... Pero los sentimientos estaban ahí, escondidos, pero estaban, y salieron a flote con lo sucedido. Quería tomar una foto mental y quedarse ahí para siempre. Sentía que flotaba y necesitaba contárselo a alguien. Sintió vergüenza al recordar lo borracha que estaba y como se le lanzó a Jeremy como una puta... Pero él sabía que no era así, ¿no? Ni ella esperaba comportarse de la forma en la cual lo hizo...

Quería que la noche nunca acabara, el cielo estaba oscuro pero todo parecía estar tan iluminado...

Hasta que recordó lo que había sucedido. La sonrisa se le desvaneció y una lágrima apareció instantáneamente, corriendo por sus morenas mejillas. Sentía que necesitaba un abrazo... Ya extrañaba a Elena, y que no habían pasado ni 24 horas... Ahora tendría que vivir una vida entera sin ella... No sólo eso, si no que con la culpa de que ella la había apoyado en cierto momento. ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado que un plan que incluía a Klaus podía ser no tan dañino? Era tan estúpida a veces.

El cansancio de la noche le cayó sobre los hombros de forma repentina y se dirigió a su cuarto para descansar.

* * *

**CANCIÓN "GRAVITY" -SARA BAREILLES**

-Stefan.

Elena sintió como comenzó a temblar y sus piernas se debilitaban. Sintió la mirada de Stefan clavada en ella y ella intentó mirarlo con la misma fiereza de vuelta, intentando seguirse segura. Sus ojos sólo reflejaron perdón, suplicantes. ¿Por qué se molestaba en intentar de esconderlo? Su corazón había dejado de latir y sentía que se desmayaba. Una parte de ella quería correr hacia él pero no podía mover sus adormecidas extremidades.

Sentía que de alguna forma había vuelto, no totalmente, pero algo del Stefan del que ella amaba estaba dentro de esos ojos color miel que la miraban con ferocidad y un poco de humanidad, sí, podía sentirlo. Sintió un despertar dentro de ella y un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpó, haciéndola temblar. Él estaba ahí. Soltó una gruesa lágrima de felicidad, llena de confusión. No podía creerlo... Ese cabello castaño oscuro ligeramente ondulado... Sus ojos verdes... Su camisa desarreglada... Ese era Stefan.

Y estaba justo frente a ella.

Nunca supo cuanto rato estuvieron mirándose. Pero años después recordaría ese momento como en el que las cosas recién se pusieron difíciles.

Stefan desapareció rápidamente y Elena gritó su nombre, quería que volviera. Se tocó la cabeza con desesperación y comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro sin poder creer el reciente hecho. No podía volver a dejarlo ir, simplemente no podía.

-Esto... Esto está muy mal... -dijo que ella mientras se le quebraba la voz y no podía dejar de mover sus pies para allá y para acá.

-Elena, Stefan está al mando de Klaus, no es el mismo de antes -dijo de una forma no muy delicada-. Y sabes que puede que nunca lo sea otra vez.

-Lo sé, lo sé -dijo ella mientra lo abrazaba con fuerza y él se sorprendía una vez más. ¿Cómo lo hacía que siempre lograba hacer lo más inesperado?- Tengo que ir -dijo de repente y salió corriendo en la dirección en la que creyó que Stefan se había ido.

Estaba segura; él había ido a por ella y... Ella estaba con Damon. ¿Podía ser peor? ¿¡Por qué había besado a Damon!? Se había dejado llevar el momento, pero no más. No era la primera vez, pero sí la última. Juró para sus adentros que nunca más dejaría que la confundiera, ella no podía tener sentimientos por él y nunca los tendría.

Corrió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban física y emocionalmente. Tropezó con una rama y cayó al suelo, raspándose las rodillas. Pero volvió a ponerse en pie lo más rápido que pudo para continuar con su carrera, lo que le llevo cierto tiempo. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo le pesaba, sentía su piel reseca rozando con las prendas de vestir...

Pero Damon la sujetó por la cintura antes de que ella desapareciera por la espesura.

-¡Déjame! ¡Estamos aquí para y por él! ¡No podemos dejar que se vaya! ¡Ve por él! -guitoneó intentando de soltarse de los fuertes brazos que intentaban contenerla.

-Elena, mírame.

-¡No, no! -forcejeaba ella.

-Mírame -dijo suavemente, acariciando sus mejillas y volteando su rostro hacia él.

-Por favor, Damon, no me hipnotices -suplicó sólo pensando en cómo podía liberarse de él para continuar con su extenuante búsqueda-. Es lo último...

-No lo ha...

-Mejor sí, hazme olvidar todo por favor, duele demasiado. Estoy tan cansada... ¡Hazme olvidar! Deseo nunca haberlo conocido... Sin intercambiar palabras, sin primer beso, sin vampirismo... Solamente un... Tipo cualquiera que llegó a este lugar...

Puso sus manos en su estómago mientras caía lentamente al suelo con la espalda apoyada en un tronco de árbol. Nunca le había gustado llorar al frente de los demás, se sentía débil, impotente. Seguía intentando reprimir las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir por sus ojos, aunque su cara ya estaba empapada.

Era imposible. Imposible olvidarlo todo. Porque había sufrido mucho. Porque habían compartidos muchos momentos maravillosos. Porque ya ambos eran como uno solo.

No tenía fuerzas, estaba cansada. Quería comida, agua, dormir... Quería a Stefan... Que su mente se aclarara de una vez por todas, no sentir esa neblina...

-¡No, no! -gritó. ¿Por qué siempre todo tenía que salir mal? Tenía a Stefan, lo perdió, volvió a estar en sus brazos, pero en realidad no era él mismo, intentó matarla, ahora volvió pero ella... Mierda...

Todo lo veía como en un sueño, apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y se tapó la cara con sus propios brazos. Se avergonzaba, pero ya no le importaba mostrarse débil. Porque era débil si se trataba de Stefan, y eso nunca cambiaría. No estaba pasando, no estaba pasando.

Lo había echado todo a perder... Si tan sólo... No podía más, en el fondo lo sabía, no quería admitirlo, no quería que fuera así... Pero lo era.

Stefan y Damon, ambos habían logrado llegar en lo más profundo de su piel.

Stefan era el hombre ideal... Y lo amaba, amaba todo de él.

Damon era malditamente adictivo y... peligroso y...

Y su camino sólo podía apuntar a que sería como Katherine no sólo físicamente, si no que jugaría con los dos hermanos.

Pero no podía hacer eso. No ella.


	19. Hagámoslo

_Hola! Les informo que el próximo fin de semana salgo de vacaciones por un mes, y voy a la playa, así que no hay internet... Publicaré otra vez así que no me pienso despedir todavía :)_

_Quiero hacer un fanfic de Los Juegos del Hambre, para los que ya leyeron todos los libros y quieren más :3 ajajaj va a ser la continuación de los 3 libros ya escritos... Tal vez lo comience un día de estos, pero lo escribiré en serio cuando vuelva._

_Vi mi mail y tenía varios reviews y followers y AAH! Me emocionó mucho, en serio, gracias :D Ojalá que se repita..._

_Gracias a **Mary Rdz** por seguirme, a **SoniaSalvatore **por marcar mi historia como favorito y a **Avarel Van-Castada** por hacer ambas cosas._

_Luriana: gracias por leer mi historia :) Signfica bastante para mí... Aún vas en el comienzo de los comienzos así que probablemente no leerás esto luego, para cuando lo leas ya tendrás cosas muy diferentes que decir en cuanto a Stefan, ¿o no? Ajajajaj nada contra ti, también tengo una amiga que ama a Stefan. Tengo que admitir que es muy tierno..._

_Avarel Van-Castada: te creo :( yo también quiero que lo admita... Igual le encanta ajaj :D o sea, si yo fuera ella, lo hubiera admitido hace mucho en vez de estar alejándolo, ¿no?_

_VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv __VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVv_

_"You loved me 'cause I'm fragile  
When I thought that I was strong  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone"_

Los molestos rayos de sol interrumpieron la oscuridad, penetrando violentamente por la ventana. Bonnie abrió los ojos con lentitud y descubrió que estaba sudando exageradamente. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza y se levantó rápidamente para dirigirse al cuarto de baño... ¿¡Qué hora era!? Ya debería estar en el instituto, no se podía permitir otro día de felicidad sin ir. Sus calificaciones seguían bajando y era hora de que hiciera algo para detenerlo. Era el último año, y no podía pensar en su "año difícil" como excusa, las universidades no pensarían en sus altibajos personales al ver si la aceptaban o no.

El día comenzaba con o sin Elena, y ella sólo debía fingir que nada sucedía. No era buena fingiendo; siempre era tan feliz como lo demostraba. Pero eso estaba apunto de cambiar, y lo comprobó con su encuentro con su profesor de historia.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Señorita Bennett -lo llamó él, al final de la clase, mientras todos los alumnos dejaban la sala apresuradamente._

_-¿Si? -preguntó ella, deteniendo su paso._

_-Es segundo día que falta la alumna Elena Gilbert, ¿sucede algo?_

_-N-No... -titubeó Bonnie-, e-ella... está.. Mm... Enferma. Sí, tiene una fuerte pneumonia -dijo finalmente más segura._

_-Espero verla pronto de vuelta en la clase -dijo el profesor, sin apartar la mirada de la morena._

_-Se lo diré -dijo sonriendo. Se dio media vuelta, -Yo también -susurró._

* * *

Amanecía.

Sentía que era el quinto, sexto día, pero a contarlos notó que debía ser apenas el segundo.. ¿O era el tercero? Ya no importaba en realidad, nada importaba. Es sólo... Que el tiempo era tan lento... Cada hora, era como si fueran tres. Con "lento" quería decir muy, insoportablemente lento... Paraban cada quince minutos a lo máximo, y aunque descansaran todo el día, Elena sentía que necesitaba más. Todo el cuerpo le dolía y su estómago ya había pasado la etapa de gruñir, y ahora simplemente no se quejaba por la falta de calorías. Ya comenzaba a sentir los huesos de sus caderas y eso no le gustaba para nada. Habían pasado sólo un par de días.

Cuando pensó en sus amigos por primera vez, una lágrima bajo por su piel de porcelana. Sabía que había gente en Mystic Falls muy importante para ella, que la extrañaban. Pero hasta esa hora había bloqueado esos pensamientos y se había prohibido a sí misma pensar en eso. Se debilitaría más y tal vez comenzaría a despedirse, cosa que no quería sorprenderse haciendo.

Bonnie... Era la mejor amiga que podría tener, cómo la extrañaba... Caroline, tanto que había cambiado -para mejor- y la hermosa pareja que hace junto a Tyler, el antiguo agresor de Jeremy y completo idiota con las mujeres, ahora uno más de sus amigos que estaban dispuestos a dar la vida por ella. Y Jer... Su descuidado hermano... Su punto débil... Tenía que lograrlo, por él, por todos los que habían pasado de la vida por ella.

Después del encuentro con Stefan, Elena no habían cruzado palabra con Damon. Curiosamente, no había tensión... Sólo es que no había palabras que ser pronunciadas.

La garganta de Elena estaba comenzando a arder, y ni hablar de la de Damon, que sus ojos se clavaban en cualquier cosa viva que pasara. La chica notaba esto, pero pretendía que no lo veía porque sabía que él lo quería así. El vampiro podía sentir su creciente debilidad, no podría hipnotizar a alguien ni aguantar fuertes golpes sin quedar adolorido en el piso.

Elena caminaba por ella misma, después descansaban, y después era llevada por Damon. Así se turnaban y ella podía sentir el cansancio del chico también y no podía evitar sentir una angustia con sabor a culpabilidad.

-Basta -dijo de repente, y se sorprendió al escuchar su voz quebrada y seca.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes que alimentarte -dijo suavemente pero aún así de un modo imperativo.

-No me digas... Tú igual -respondió irónicamente, pero esta vez sin su sonrisa convencional.

-Ya, pero aquí no hay comida para mí... Y sí hay para ti.

-No -dijo él intentando convencerse de que no lo necesitaba, y que su rabia y hambre no lo dominaran.

-He visto pasar conejos y ciervos, vamos..

-No, Elena -dijo de forma dura, intentó fingir que no tenía hambre.

-Entonces aliméntate de mí -tal vez se arrepentiría de sus palabras, pero era necesario.

-Eso es estúpido, mírate.

-Vamos -dijo ella un poco ofendida, mientras se apartaba el pelo de su cuello, indicándole que bebiera.

-Elena, no lo haré -dijo mirando hacia otra parte. El dolor dentro de sí lo estaba matando... Ella estaba demasiado débil como para darle de su sangre, y con el hambre que él tenía, si comenzaba podría no parar. ¿¡Por qué hacía eso!? Hacía todo más difícil, prácticamente se le ofrecía en bandeja en su momento débil...

-Entonces ve y caza algo -dijo Elena dejando de lado su tono suplicante.

-¿Te quedarás callada? -preguntó él, fastidiado por las ganas de la castaña de hacerle las cosas más duras.

-Sí -dijo ella e hizo un intento de sonrisa que salió más bien como una mueca sarcástica.

-No te muevas de aquí, ¿si?

-Juro que no -dijo ella sintiéndose satisfecha, no sabía por qué, mientras se recostaba en un árbol.

Él desapareció por el ramaje.

* * *

Caroline se despertó con un tierno mensaje de su novio preguntándole cómo se encontraba, _"bien"_ contestó, mientras sentía que se ahogaba.

Nunca se había sentido tan necesitada de un abrazo de Bonnie... Sus amigas eran irreemplazables, y con tan sólo un contacto Bonnie podría hacerla sentir de que todo estaría bien... Incluso si ni ella misma estaba segura.

¿Todo estaría bien?

* * *

Damon caminó, siguiendo los delicados pasos de una criatura que resultaba ser un ciervo y no demoró en atacarla. Clavó sus colmillos en la vena del animal y comenzó a beber con ansias. _En momentos desesperados incluso Bambi sabe bien, ¿quién lo diría?,_ pensó. En unos segundos el animal ya estaba vacío de fluidos y el vampiro necesitaba más, de hecho... Iría por más. Sabía que debían haber otros cerca de el animal que yacía muerto, así que no caminó mucho hasta pillar a otro y volver a atacarlo con fiereza.

Un tercer ciervo no le haría mal a nadie, tenía que preocuparse de Elena y aún quedaba para llegar. Aún tenía tiempo.

Escuchó a cierta distancia un animal torpe y seguramente grande y no dudo en ir hacia allí, eso lo saciaría con suerte por completo... Pero no se encontró lo que esperaba.

Encontró a nada más ni nada menos que Stefan, apoyado en un árbol y ciertamente demacrado.

-Mira lo que encontramos aquí -se burló Damon, acercándose.

Stefan sólo lo miró.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Damon, enseriándose por completo.

-Vete, Damon -espetó.

-Bueno, estamos muriendo por tu jueguito y Elena está ciertamente sufriendo por ti. Así que, ¿qué haces? -preguntó su hermano mayor, agarrándolo de la camisa violentamente.

-Déjame -dijo con poca voz mientras se ahogaba.

-Te gustaría -dijo por lo bajo.

-Ya, déjalo -Damon lo soltó cuando él dijo esto, listo para escucharlo-. No estoy alimentándome, no puedo vivir con eso.

Eso explicaría por qué su semblante pálido y cansado. Llevaban lo mismo sin alimentarse, supuso Damon, pero él mismo lo hacía de sangre humana y eso hacía que ahora se encontrara en mejores condiciones que Stefan.

-¿Es en serio? No ahora, Stefan -dijo Damon mirándolo directamente a los ojos-. Deprímete luego, ¿si?

-Le hice daño a Elena, no viviré con eso -contestó bajando la vista.

Al ver que Damon no lo reprimió, ni insultó, ni dijo nada que Damon diría, preguntó:

-¿Qué?

-Hay otro vampiro cerca -vio que su hermano estaba muy alerta al susurrar esto.

-... Y fuego -completó Stefan.

Damon se alejó se su hermano sin pensarlo dos veces para dirigirse adonde de encontraba Elena.

-¿Tienes un plan? -preguntó Stefan, siguiéndolo.

-Stefan, estamos en la mitad de un bosque a días de llegar al otro extremo de Mystic Falls, ¿parece que tengo un plan?

-Entonces, ¿qué haremos ahora? -preguntó ignorando la respuesta anterior.

-¿Haremos? Nada. Yo haré algo.

-Voy a ayudar.

-¿Estás loco? -dijo deteniéndose en seco-. No puede verte para que vuelvas a desaparecer.

-Tú desvíate con Elena, yo detengo al híbrido.

Damon lo miró con duda, olvidándose del tiempo.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

-Wow, cambio de papeles -dijo Stefan sin ánimo y Damon se le quedó mirando -. Porque no tienes otra opción.

* * *

-Terminemos con esto, Bonnie -dijo Caroline al llamar a Bonnie, ya en el instituto.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella como quien no quiere la cosa, a demás de confundida.

-Vamos a prepararnos para cuando Elena vuelva -dijo Caroline sonriendo.


	20. Cuando Todo Cambia

_Hola! Ocuparé una canción de The Fray que se llama Never Say Never (Youtube, sludge (/) y watch?v=85Qncsyvfl4), sí sale en la serie._

_Luriana: Gracias por tus cumplidos, motivan mucho :D Te entiendo en cuanto a tu obsesión ajajaj yo también tengo una gran obsesión con Damon/Ian y todo lo que él implique... Pero, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez Elena sí se quede con Stefan al final ;)_

_VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVv_

-¿Qué? -preguntó Bonnie soltando una risita, y luego poniéndose seria al recordar que no era divertido, no pasaría. Elena no volvería.

-Mira, Elena va a volver -dijo Caroline, contradiciendo todos sus propios pensamientos pesimistas-. Y lo mínimo que podemos hacer es tenerle algo, ¿no? -propuso sonriente.

-Tal vez -respondió Bonnie, muy confundida para procesar toda la información.

-¿"Tal vez"? ¿En serio, esa es tu respuesta? ¿"Tal vez"? -preguntó un poco molesta al notar que no estaba captando la atención de su amiga.

-Sí, mm... No, lo siento. Yo... Perdón, continúa -dijo Bonnie al intentar concentrarse.

-Encontremos un hechizo para que se comunique con sus padres -dijo emocionada.

-Caroline, no sé si yo...

-Bonnie, ¡vamos! ¿Por Elena? -preguntó suplicante.

-Sí... ¿Por qué no? -dijo Bonnie... Preocupada por las probabilidades de volver de su amiga, no sabía que en ese preciso momento su amiga podría estar asfixiándose.

Caroline exclamó emocionada al otro lado de la línea antes de dirigirse a sus clases de química.

* * *

Los hermanos separaron un poco su camino. Damon se apresuró hasta que llegó donde se encontraba Elena; estaba sentada en el mismo árbol en el que la había dejado. Sus delicados ojos estaban cerrados, como esa noche en la que dormía plácidamente.

-¡Elena! -exclamó él, agachándose para que estuvieran a la misma altura.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella despertándose, sin abrir los ojos aún.

-¿Estás bien? -se sorprendió al verse tan preocupado por alguien más.

-¿Por qué no debería estarlo? -abrió sus ojos marrones como mariposas que brillaban con su esplendor natural.

-Salgamos de aquí -dijo mientras se ponía en pie rápidamente, la tomó en sus brazos y caminó desviándose un poco del camino original que tenía planeado hacer, pero descarrió lo menos posible. Más desvío significaba más tiempo, y con eso no contaban.

Estuvieron media hora caminando a paso rápido cuando Elena se movió entre sus brazos con dificultad.

-Damon -dijo mirándolo a los ojos, sus ojos se veían tan radiantes como siempre, por más cansados que estuvieran.

-¿Si?

-¿Podemos parar? -se acomodó y soltó otro gemido agotado-. Sólo quiero dormir... No sé, no sé qué quiero...

Damon tuvo una fuerte disputa dentro de sí mismo. Quería que ella estuviera bien, pero...

-Supongo que... Sí, hemos ganado un poco de tiempo.

La dejó en el suelo con cuidado. Ahora se vía más delicada que nunca, era como una flor que no había sido regada el tiempo suficiente como para que comenzar a marchitarse y no importaba por todas las pruebas de fuego que él tuviera que pasar, tendría que protegerla en sus manos pasara lo que pasara.

-No tienes que hacer esto... Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-¿Hacer qué?-dijo él mientras miraba la nada, buscándo cualquier signo que indicara qu estaban en peligro.

-Cuidar...

-Lo sé -la interrumpió, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Ella estaba apoyada contra un tronco y cerraba los ojos cada ciertos segundos de forma lenta y pesada.

-Damon -dijo con los ojos cerados-. Lo siento -soltó una lágrima.

-No -contesó cortante. No sabía por qué se disculpaba, pero algo le decía que no quería saberlo.

Elena abrió los ojos con un poco de energía renovada y se sentó para mirarlo unos segundos. Sus ojos azules esmeralda la contemplaban, acariciándola.

-Tenemos que hablar de eso, lo sabes, ¿no?

Damon miró hacia otro lado con desgana.

-No tengo nada que decir

-Tienes. Tienes que tener algo para decir porque -se detuvo titubeando y cerrando los ojos, como intentando de focalizarse- yo no sé qué me pasa... Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti... Y...

-Ojalá no quisiera hacer eso tan desesperadamente -volvió a interrumpirla Damon antes de besarle sus labios resecos intentando darle vida, sin mucha presión, no quería hacerle daño.

-Damon, creo que voy a morir -dijo mirándolo fijamente.

-No.. No digas eso -le puso un rebelde mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja-. No tienes idea de qué pasará.

-Mírame. Ha terminado.

-Elena, no hay nadie en este mundo que no quiera que vivas, así que no morirás. Yo me incluyo a la lista, y eso es un progreso -bromeó Damon haciendo una media sonrisa, Elena sonrió y bajó la mirada-. Hey -intentó llamar su atención, tocándole su barbilla y levantándole el rostro para que lo mirara tan fijamente como antes-. Aguantarás, y no te darás cuenta cuando habremos llegado.

Elena no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando Klaus saltó desde el ramaje, claramente empujado por alguien que Damon y Elena pudieron reconocer de inmediato cuando se asomó. Stefan se asomó con semblante serio, aceptando su condición de abstinencia y las desventajas que ésta implicaba. No había sido buena idea intentar morir de hambre antes de meterse con un vampiro.

Klaus no se había ni siquiera fijado en la presencia de Damon y Elena cuando atacó a Stefan, y éste estaba tan débil que cayó de inmediato. Damon se acercó por atrás, sorprendiéndolo, y lo pateó un par de veces con furia antes de tirarlo contra un árbol donde este cayó aturdido. Stefan se levantó con las fuerzas que le quedaban y partió una rama de un árbol para lanzarla al centro del pecho de Klaus. Por supuesto que no lo mataría, pero algo le dolería y tal vez, con mucha suerte, lo detendría... Por esta vez.

-Buen intento -dijo sacándose la rama de árbol que tenía clavada-. No había notado que la indefensa Elena estaba aquí. Buen descuido, ¿eh? -se burló-. Sé lo que piensan, no puedo matarla y si intento llevármela me la arrebatarían. Pero ustedes son tan estúpidos que se morirá de todas formas en este estado, mírenla. Y como arruinaron mi plan, como saben, busco venganza.

Se enterró los colmillos en las venas de su antebrazo y lo puso a Elena en la boca mientras ella se ahogaba y no podía evitar tragar la asquerosa sangre que manaba de la circulaciónde Klaus.

-Al menos ahora están condenados a una vida eterna de desdicha. Pobre Elena, por su culpa nunca morirá... O vivirá para siempre muerta.

Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras mantenía la herida en los labios de Elena y esta gemía mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas para soltarse. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos marrones.

**CANCIÓN "NEVER SAY NEVER" -THE FRAY**

Dentro de Stefan y Damon crecía una rabia descomunal, una impotencia imprenscindible.

-Creo que es mejor si me voy -dijo Stefan con una tristeza notoria en su voz, dejando su corazón con la chica y voluntad con la chica.

Damon se acercó a Elena intentando que sus pisadas no hicieran ruido. Ella sollozaba de forma audible mientras intentaba cubrirse el rostro.

No podía comprender todos los hechos recientes... Stefan había estado ahí, seguía peleando contra Klaus y ella... Ella había bebido sangre de él.

-Damon, ¿qué va a a pasar ahora? -dijo calmándose y apartando sus brazos.

-Ojalá supiera -dijo abrazándola, no estaba lista para escuchar al resto. No aún.

-Stefan estaba aquí -dijo con su voz ronca y con las lágrimas resbalando por su dulce rostro-. ¿Por qué? ¿Sabías que estaría aquí? -dijo con extrañeza, pero esperando una respuesta-. Damon, voy a morir aquí -dijo firme, aceptando lo que le deparaba el futuro-. ¿Cómo es que empezó todo esto?

Se secó las lágrimas de la cara, su cabeza parecía latir de forma constante y no la dejaba pensar.

-Voy a morir -dijo Elena volviendo a los llantos.

-En realidad lo siento, Elena -dijo Damon, sus ojos estaban muy oscuros y su voz, negra. Su odio por Klaus crecía más, por Klaus, por Stefan por hacerle daño a Elena, a todo el mundo... A él por no poder hacer nada y a Elena, por hacerlo sentir. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan frío... Tan difícil?

Ella se arrimó aún más a él para sentir su calor

-Probablemente no es el mejor momento para decirte esto, pero tenemos que avanzar.

-El fuego -dijo Elena sintiendo y dejando le lloriqueo atrás, comprendiendo la situación.

Se levantó apoyándose del hombro de Damon, él la iba a tomar y Elena lo detuvo.

-Lo haré sola.


	21. La Última Vez

_Hola! Este es el último capítulo antes de irme :C Así que no nos leeremos por tres semanas... Volveré a escribir apróximadamente el 18 de Enero, así que no me abandonen porque esta historia **no **ha terminado y le faaaalta :) Extrañaré no hacerme un tiempo para escribir par ustedes ;)_

_Quiero agradecer a **UshieVictoria **por seguir la historia y marcarla como favorito :3 Para los que le gusta la canción "Never Say Never" de The Fray, me parece buena ocuparla de nuevo ya que ayer leímos muy poco con esa canción ;) o no?_

_UshieVictoria: ¿en qué partes te confundiste? Para hacerlo más claro para a próxima ;) Gracias! Muy lindo tu review, es motivador y lo aprecio mucho..._

_VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVv_

___"Think of me when you're out, when you're out there  
I'll beg you nice from my knees  
When the world treats you way too fairly  
It's a shame i'm a dream  
All I wanted was you"_

-Bonnie -la llamó Caroline a la salida, tomándola por improviso.

-Hola -sonrió.

-Entonces... ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

-Caroline, he estado pensando en ello y... -dijo dubitativa, sabiendo de qué hablaba la rubia.

-Vamos, Bonnie... Y dijiste que sí -insistió.

-Lo sé -se enderezó y ordenó sus ideas-, pero sabes como son estos conjuros, a veces envuelve o involucran cosas que...

-Es algo simple... -Bonnie se le quedó mirando, confundida, _¿simple?_-. Dentro de este mundo supernatural, supongo -dijo, levantando los hombros al sentirse atacada.

-Supongo que podemos ver en la biblioteca de mi abuela -se dejó convencer mientras sonreía y Caroline dio un saltito.

* * *

-Lo haré sola.

-¿Tiene sentido? -reclamó él.

**CANCIÓN "NEVER SAY NEVER"-THE FRAY**

-Damon -dijo deteniéndose para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos-, moriré de todas maneras y... No hay forma de evitar eso -tenía una mirada vacía.

-No, Elena... Podemos llegar -le tocó las mejillas que solían ser tan suaves y le subió el rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-No, no podemos... No puedo -dijo con una lágrima.

Damon le pasó el pulgar por el rostro, quitando la lágrima que resbalaba. La miró fijamente a los ojos, cansados, pero aún así tenían vida, fuerza hasta el final. Estaban brillando con intensidad mientras lo miraban de vuelta. Se acercó y le rozó los labios con los suyos propios, suavemente, para quedarse ahí, con las frentes juntas y a escasos centímetros de sus bocas. Elena tembló y deseó que él no lo hubiera notado. Aunque a estas alturas, ¿qué importaba eso?

-Estaremos bien -él le susurró en el oído mientras le tocaba su pelo lacio. Cuando él se alejó, ella se le quedó mirando directamente a los ojos por un par de minutos antes de darle un suave beso con el que se sintió... Viva.

-Deberíamos seguir -dijo desviando la mirada hacia el suelo y apartándose. El vampiro la siguió con mucha preocupación, no podía caminar por ella misma...

Se movía muy torpemente y sin coordinación. De repente, tropezó y soltó un gemido mientras caía, pero Damon la sostuvo antes de que tocara el suelo.

-No pudo ver bien... -se quejó mientras él la tomaba fuertemente en sus brazos.

Tenían que llegar, por ella. Tenía que ir lo más rápido que podía, estaba seguro que llegarían al siguiente día. Quedaba solo una noche.

La tenía ahí, en sus brazos, tan frágil, tan delicada. Su flor se marchitaba poco a poco mientras el no podía hacer casi nada al respecto. Quería tenerla, sentirla, besarla... Quería decirle...

-Damon -interrumpió sus pensamientos-, ¿qué... qué hacía Stefan? Él intentó matarme... ¿Por qué ahora me intenta salvar?

No sabía qué responder... La verdad, es que no sabía qué rayos le estaba pasando al imbécil de su hermano...

-Está bajo el mandato de Klaus, Elena, y todo lo que él le diga que haga, sea lo que sea, debe hacerlo.

Elena no dijo nada y Damon siguió caminando hasta el crepúsculo con ella en sus brazos. No podía esperar a llegar, tenderla en una cama y llevarle comida, luego abrazarla y mirarla infinitamente.

-Falta muy poco, Elena -la observó, dormía plácidamente. Pero su pecho no se elevaba-. ¿¡Elena!? ¡Elena! -exclamó.

-Estoy bien -susurró muy por lo bajo mientras se acomodaba con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-Elena, por favor abre los ojos. No te duermas, háblame.

-Si abro los ojos me mareo...

-Pararemos.

-Tenemos que seguir...

-No, tengo que saber que estás bien.

La dejó suavemente en el suelo donde consideró que era más cómodo dentro de lo que se podía. Elena no podía más, y lo único que pudo pensar a demás del fuerte dolor en la piel que no la dejaba respirar era _estoy lista_. Pero no lo estaba, y lo sabía.

Damon se sentó a su lado a cuidar de ella. Estaba extremadamente pálida, es más, tenía un tono azulado y su corazón palpitaba lentamente y de forma cansada.

-Allá... ¿Te alimentaste? -susurró de forma casi inaudible con su voz rasposa.

-Shh... Sí...

Sintió que no podía controlar su ira. Por el estúpido y frío mundo que dejaba que pasaran esas cosas. Por él, que fue tan inútil y no pudo evitar que Elena tuviera sangre de vampiro en sus sistema y por fallarle, por no poder salvarla. Quería pegarle a algo, descargarse, gritar y maldecir mil veces... Pero Elena estaba a su lado... Con temblores muy ligeros y sin color...

¿¡Qué mierda le pasaba a Stefan!? ¿¡Que acaso estaba loco!? No sabía si Klaus le había dicho algo o no, y si efectivamente lo había hecho, no sabía qué... Pero de todas formas, él no está actuando como debería... Pero lo ayudó y se enfrentó a Klaus, ¿era eso posible? ¿Acaso había una posibilidad de que... Él no haya intentado matar a Elena porque Klaus lo hipnotizó, sino que por su propia cuenta? Así no era el mundo... Un mundo en donde Stefan intenta a matar a su novia, a quién ama... Después de todo... No, tenía que haber otra explicación, y tarde o temprano la encontraría.

Un silencio aterrador lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Y así fue como lo vio todo en cámara lenta. La contempló mientras dejaba de respirar y todo en ella dejaba de funcionar, su ceño que se mantenía ligeramente fruncido, se relajaba, y su corazón se detenía. Y de repente, ya no estaba. Ya no estaba con él. Estaba solo en el bosque. Sintió como su corazón no existente se desvanecía como nunca lo había sentido antes, llevándose al mundo entero abajo, con él. Lanzó un grito de furia y luego golpeó a un par de árboles que quedaron deformes, para luego volver a caer al lado del cuerpo de la chica que yacía, como una flor seca.

-Despierta... ¡Despierta! Elena... Mierda...

La tomó en sus brazos una vez más, tomando su cabeza y mirándola como si fuese a despertar. Su cabello estaba seco y sin brillo, al igual que cada centímetro de su piel, sus labios, sus uñas, sus ojos... Entonces, ¿por qué parecía estar tan bella?

Pudo ver sus párpados temblar ligeramente.

Y recordó que no había terminado, sí la vida, pero no lo que viene después.

¿Eso significaría el fin de ambos?

La tomó en sus brazos como si fuera la última vez.


	22. Siempre el Mundo se Detiene

_Hooooola! Tanto tiempo! Los extrañé... De hecho, igual escribí allá, porque en serio que extrañaba escribir para ustedes :) Disfruten este capítulo nuevo, volveré a actualizar mañana. Cuidense!_

_Gracias a **Queenbluevampire-v** y a** Isi Ihl** por seguir mi historia y marcarla como favorito, y a** GirlDelena** por seguirla :)_

_Gracias especiales, otra vez, a** IsiIhl** y **GirlDelena** por seguirme como autora, gracias :)_

_UshieVictoria: gracias por todo tu apoyo, Victoria :) Significa mucho para mí, al final las personas como tú son las que impulsan a seguir la historia._

_Avarel Van-Castada: ajajajj lo sé... Aunque si yo hubiera sido Elena, no sé si hubiera tenido tanta fuerza para llegar hasta el punto al que ha llegado. Gracias por tu nuevo review, significa mucho :)_

_Queenbluevampire-v: Gracias por todos tus cumplidos! Me halagas, ajaja. La verdad es que comencé la historia porque busqué un fic de The Vampire Diaries en el que pasaran todos esos momentos Delena que yo quería que pasaran en la serie, no encontré ninguno y por eso decidí hacerlo yo misma :) Justo iba apedir que me dieran canciones que les gustaría, ¡así que gracias! Escucharé la canción apenas pueda :D_

_Isi Ihl: aaaaaaw tierna! Significa mucho para mí, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, escribir, y soportar todas las veces que te he pedido que me dejes un review, que al final valieron la pena :)_

_M. Jotita: M. JOTITAAAA! Ajajajaja eres tan, TAN tierna! Siéntete importante...¡Porque lo eres, mujer! Yo también te quiero muuuucho :) And you are the best best-perfectionist-friend I ever had. Me ruborizo, ajajaj broma. Pero ya, no idolatres loca. Veré cuando parta el de The Hunger Games y te aviso :D Sorry por toda la presión para que me dejes un review, es que es importante tu opinión po :C Ajajajaj también te quiero, "amor de mi vida" (wuajajaja she's a married woman! Te salió del corazón) PD: Ajajaja tierna :D love ya!_

_VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv_

_I was made to keep your body warm but I'm cold as the wind blows  
So hold me in your arms, my heart's against your chest  
Your lips pressed to my neck, I've fallen for your eyes  
But they don't know me yet_

Sintió un deseo incontrolable de tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla brutalmente sólo para que ella abriera los ojos y... No, no podía dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos que no lo conducirían a ninguna parte.

Se acercó y depositó un suave beso en los labios de Elena, ella tembló ante el calor.

Aguardó.

* * *

-_Brujas en el siglo XV, Los Maestros, Mens Sana in Corpore Sano..._ -Bonnie dictaba una lista de títulos interminables a los que Caroline ni siquiera prestó atención.

La biblioteca era algo... especial, tenía un aire acogedor, al mismo tiempo en el que sentías que algo te iba a coger por la espalda. La verdad, es que de noche podía ser bastante tétrica. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Caroline y ella respondió con un suave gemido, luego miró hacia atrás para comprobar que en la habitación sólo se encontraban ellas dos. El techo era bastante alto, de acuerdo al librero de pared que parecía poco menos que un gran rascacielos, sin dejar ni siquiera un espacio libre para un libro nuevo.

La rubia estaba sentada como india en el suelo, mientras que su amiga estaba parada sobre una silla que la elevaba a los estantes que ella no podía alcanzar por sí misma.

-No lo encuentro -dijo Bonnie notablemente frustrada, interrumpiendo la contemplación de Caroline.

-¿El qué?

-Mi abuela estaba escribiendo un diario antes de morir -explicó-. Es muy común que las brujas lleven un diario, en especial las de más edad, donde anotan todos sus descubrimientos y conocimientos.

-¿Estás segura de que tenía uno? -aseguró Caroline.

-Sí... Debe estar por acá -siguió buscando la morena.

-Huele a madera mojada y vieja -notó Caroline después de un cuarto de hora, cortando el silencio infinito y Bonnie respondió haciendo algo similar a una sonrisa sarcástica-. En serio -dijo al notar la intensa mirada de Bonnie en ella.

-Sé que no es el lugar más cómodo del mundo -replicó la morocha, mientras seguía buscando-. Pero fue tu idea, ¿recuerdas?

-Está detrás de los estantes.

Bonnie se volvió a dar media vuelta sobre la escalerilla para mirar a la rubia con curiosidad y confusión, esperando explicaciones de su parte.

-Lo siento, debo ser yo -Caroline soltó una risita cansada y ciertamente no era de alegría.

-Car, dime -dijo Bonnie bajándose de la silla e hincándose, al nivel de su amiga-. ¿Qué sientes?

-Ya, pero no te asustes -elevó la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos color verde avellana-. Hay un real olor a putrefacción detrás del librero de pared.

Bonnie se dio media vuelta bruscamente a la vez que se levantaba y contempló los libros, esperando una señal que jamás sucedería.

-No huelo nada -dijo la morena, convencida.

Después de un silencio un poco lóbrego e incómodo, Caroline tomó la palabra.

-Saquemos los libros.

-¿Qué?

-Saquemos todos los libros para que se abra, como en las películas.

-Me estás molestando, ¿verdad?

-¿Te sorprendería? -dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba.

Bonnie retiró un libro y lo botó al suelo, para luego deslizar su brazo por el estantería y ver todos los libros caer sobre otros. El viejo librero rechinaba y se desestabilizaba mientras las dos chicas se emocionaron botando los libros de forma desordenada.

Hasta que no habían más libros, y las risas se detuvieron.

-Así no es como sucede en las películas -dijo Caroline, avergonzada.

* * *

Nunca había estado tan muerto y tan vivo a la misma vez. Un dolor punzante que habitaba en su pecho se iba expandiendo por sus extremidades a medida que pasaba el tiempo, como una muerte lenta y agonizante. El dolor lo consumía y debilitaba hasta paralizarlo. Por otro lado, hace siglos que no _sentía_ tanto dolor y ahogo, hace siglos que no_ sentía_ tanto como en ese momento. Enamorarse de Katherine, perderla y odiarla, convertirse, la rivalidad con su hermano, hitos que habían marcado su vida... Pero no podía pensar en ninguno, porque éste era el más importante de todos.

Se recostó mientras sostenía la mano de Elena, que estaba más helada que él mismo. Pero su descanso no duró demasiado, porque un grito ahogado revivió de las sombras dándole un buen susto que intentó disimular, y él sabía de qué se trataba.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, al lado de ella, viéndola morir, descolorándose y decayendo. Pudieron haber sido diez horas pero tenía el presentimiento que de habían sido treinta, el presentimiento de que habían sido veinte y la esperanza de que hayan sido dos. Pero sabía que ese momento, había acabado.

Miró a su lado y vio a la Elena de siempre, sentada con la vista perdida. Se fijó en Damon con una mirada penetrante pero a la vez, similar a la de un ciervo perdido y asustado.

Tenía toda la frente y rostro sudados y daba grandes bocanadas de aire, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Se tocó el cuello como si se ahogara para preguntar con la voz entrecortada:

-¿Funcionó?

-Estás aquí, ¿no? -dijo Damon, acariciándole la pierna de forma tierna y consoladora, mientras sonreía.

-Eso creo -respondió después de un breve silencio-. Mi cabeza... Duele -se quejó mientras se la tocaba.

Elena se paró y miró con curiosidad el entorno, como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes. Damon se levantó también y dio unos pasos detrás de ella, teniendo cuidado con no perderla de vista.

-Hey...

-Por favor, no hables -replicó Elena con voz fastidiada-. Siento como si tuviera unos lentes ópticos con extra aumento. Es tan raro...

-Y es sólo el principio -hizo su sonrisa ladeada mientras sus ojos brillaban con la luz del sol que estaba saliendo de su guarida. Era como si por primera vez, el tiempo acompañara sus emociones.

-Damon, por favor, duele -dijo ella media agresiva.

-Wow, así que no eres simpática al levantarte -bromeó con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

-Lo siento, yo... -se disculpó notablemente arrepentida, pero no terminó porque algo la distrajo-. Huelo algo... -caminó.

-Creo que hueles a_ Babe_.

-¿Es en serio? -preguntó Elena rodando los ojos.

-No, es un ciervo. Nada especial.

-Basta, no es divertido -dijo herida-. Así que para de bromear.

-Ojalá lo estuviera.

-¿Qué? -dijo ella, dándose media vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Elena, estás transformándote. ¿No crees que...?

-¿¡Estoy oliendo sangre!? -lágrimas comenzaron a escapar por sus ojos marrones de un momento a otro. Se arrodilló tapándose el rostro con las manos y al escuchar las pisadas del vampiro acercándose detrás de ella, dijo:-Por favor, no.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿ahora qué? -preguntó Bonnie, un poco decepcionada.

-No lo sé -respondió su amiga, bastante desconcertada. Por un momento creyó que pasaría.

-Supongo que... esto es.

-Esto es. No resultó.

-No -repitió Bonnie, cortante-. Qué bueno -dijo después de un rato.

¿Puedo preguntar "por qué"? -Caroline abrió los ojos y preguntó de forma irónica.

-¡Porque Elena no volverá! ¡Siempre lo hemos sabido! Y pensar en ello es estúpido, intentarlo es estúpido, ¡y hacer esto fue una pésima idea!

-No, Bonnie, no fue una pésima idea -dijo con voz autoritaria pero a la vez, no intentando sonar demasiado ruda-. Al menos lo estoy intentando. Mira, Bonnie -dijo acercándose a la morena-, sé que todo pasa por algo. Si no sabemos nada de ella, iremos a buscarla -la rubia pudo notar como los ojos inocentes de su amiga se ponían llorosos rápidamente -pero todo estará bien, ¿si? -la miró fijamente y Bonnie la abrazó echándose a llorar en su hombro desesperadamente.

-Estoy asustada -sollozó la morena.

-También lo estoy.

* * *

Damon se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia otro lado. ¿Por qué le hacía caso? Estaba aburrido de su dependencia. Tantos misterios que resolver se encontraban dentro de él, pero no tenía las fuerzas para resolver ninguno.

Sólo habían pasado unos minutos en los que Elena seguía explorando cuando humo se introdujo en sus fosas nasales y lo hizo detenerse en seco. Con_ todo_, se había olvidado del fuego. En un segundo se devolvió hasta donde se encontraba Elena, aún tenían tiempo que era mejor no desperdiciar.

-Elena, tenemos que irnos -la tomó del brazo, haciendo que se levantara, ya que yacía en el suelo. Ella forcejeó-. Vamos, no es momento para comportarse como un adolescente en crisis -ella lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Elena se soltó de un tirón y salió corriendo a una velocidad bastante buena para un novato. Sin embargo, en unos pocos segundos, Damon ya la había alcanzado, sujetándola por las muñecas contra un árbol. Ambas manos de la chica estaban contra la madera mientras él la retenían.

Y el mundo se detuvo.


	23. Completamente Viva

_Hooooola! Aquí vengo con otro capítulo de este fic que volveré a actualizar de aquí a pasado mañana como máximo. Voy a ocupar dos canciones que salen en la serie y les indicaré cuando ponerlas, una es Kiss Me de Ed Sheeran (watch?v=MXL8BEPl-Nw) y la otra es Fully Alive de Flyleaf ( watch?v=-d3RYW0YoEk) (créditos a Queenbluevampire-v que me recomendó la canción :) )_

_UshieVictoria: gracias :)_

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

**CANCIÓN "KISS ME"- ED SHEERAN**

_The miles just keep rollin'_  
_As the people leave their way to say hello_  
_I've heard this life is overrated_  
_But I hope that it gets better as we go_

Por un momento no hubo nada que decir, nada que hacer. Sus alientos se mezclaban mientras todo iba desapareciendo a su alrededor.

-Sé que eres una experta en cambiar los planes, pero ahora hay fuego tras nosotros. El fuego sí mata a los vampiros -recalcó Damon mientras sus narices se rozaban.

Elena lo miró resignada sin decir nada, no podía pensar en otra cosa que esa mirada infinita. De un momento a otro ambos se acercaron como si lo hubieran tenido todo planeado. Damon envolvió los labios de Elena entre los suyos mientras las piernas de la chica se debilitaban y tal vez hubiera caído si no fuera porque él la sujetaba. Sus lenguas se fundieron en una sola con ferocidad y sus cuerpos compartían el calor. Una fricción recorrió sus pieles desencadenando una pasión intensa de la cual era imposible escapar. Damon comenzó a relajar sus manos, que aún mantenían a los brazos de Elena encadenados contra el árbol, sobre su cabeza. Elena comenzó a soltar sus manos poco a poco y las pasó sobre el hombro del vampiro, para tocar su espalda y luego su pelo negro y desordenado a medida en que todo se iba volviendo más tierno.

Ella se sacó la polera con rapidez, dejando al descubierto su torso y dando la iniciativa. Damon le besó y le lamió el cuello y Elena lanzó un par de gemidos de placer mientras sentía como tocaba su piel. Ella le dio un tirón a la camisa de Damon para que ésta se desabrochara rápidamente por si sola y le besó el pecho sintiendo como su lengua recorría cada centímetro de su piel. Él se terminó de sacar su camisa negro por él mismo mientras Elena lo guiaba a otro árbol con las manos puestas en su pecho esculpido.

Ambos comenzaron a sacarse lo que quedaba de ropa a excepción de las prendas interiores. Se detuvieron para besarse unos segundos. Le encantaba saber que estaba ahí, sentirlo ahí. No podía dejar ir ese momento único en el cual, en ese bosque infinito, se sentía segura. Tenía un lugar donde descansar su cuerpo y alma, podía perderse en el bosque de sus ojos azules y ahogarse en su piel.

Damon le desabrochó el sostén y ambos cayeron al pastizal. Le besó los senos mientras pasaba su mano por el muslo de la chica. Ambos soltaban gemidos llenos de pasión que no intentaban retener. Elena tenía las piernas dobladas mientras sentía los labios del vampiro recorrer su cuerpo con frenesí. Un hormigueo que la invadía la llegaba a hacer temblar de a ratos, y ella esperaba que Damon no lo notara. Ambos se pusieron de pie con coordinación. Elena se sacó las pantaleras mientras él se quitaba su ropa inferior. Luego ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo rodeó con sus piernas para buscar su boca otra vez en un nuevo arranque de deseo. Elena le lamió la oreja y esta vez fue él el que tenía espalda contra un tronco de árbol.

Entró en ella y ambos sintieron como una sensación electrizante los recorrió. Elena soltó un gemido sonoro de placer y ambos buscaron las bocas del otro para reencontrarse de nuevo en ese sabor adictivo.

Una sensación ahogante recorrió el entorno y logró a sacar a Damon del momento. Pero él no quería separarse de ese calor, esa excitación, ese perfume embriagador...

Sin darse cuenta ambos se separaron y se miraron sabiendo lo que debían hacer.

Elena se puso de pie y recogió sus prendas. Estaba consciente de que temblaba de euforia y deseo.

Quería más, mucho más.

* * *

Esa noche Caroline se quedó a dormir en la casa de Bonnie para apoyarla, sería mejor para ambas. Al otro día, las dos chicas se levantaron para ir al instituto sin tocar el tema de la noche anterior.

Bonnie estaba lista para partir hacia su lugar de estudio, cuando Caroline se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Bonnie suspiró, la ponía nerviosa que su amiga se tomara tanto tiempo.

-Car, ¿has visto mi libro de biología? -gritó Bonnie para que su amiga la escuchara desde la ducha, mientras ella buscaba el tomo por su bolso.

-No, lo lamento -respondió.

Bonnie repasó todo el día anterior, lo que habían hecho y por dónde habían estado, tal vez así encontraría el libro. Lo necesitaba a primera hora. Pensó y supuso que debía de estar en la biblioteca.

Fue y observó el lugar lleno de libros en el suelo. Qué desastre el que habían hecho la noche anterior, le llevaría bastante tiempo poner todo eso de vuelta en su lugar.

Tomó dos libros desconocidos y los puso en el estante de más abajo, dispuesta a ordenar todos. Al dejarlos, sus ojos se posaron en una protuberancia del librero.

-Bonnie, ¡no hay agua caliente! -llamó su amiga, pero la morena no respondió.

La chica se acercó a la protuberancia y se sorprendió al ver que parecía un libro de madera, sin título ni autor. Intentó quitarlo pero parecía fuertemente adherido a la pared. ¿Sería realmente un libro? Tal vez lo conseguiría despegar y resultaría que era un pedazo de pared mal hecho.

-¡Bonnie! -seguía acudiendo Caroline.

En unos minutos en los que Bonnie estuvo forcejeando con el pedazo de madera, llegó la rubia vestida con unos vaqueros, una blusa azul con flores con un escote redondo, adornada con un vistoso collar dorado. Tenía el pelo empapado y estaba claramente molesta.

-¿Qué te costaba ve...?

-Necesito que quites ese libro -la interrumpió Bonnie, no quería escuchar la larga lista de quejidos de su amiga.

-¿Qué...? -se acercó sin entender nada y lo tocó para quitarlo, pero exclamó de dolor al sentir como miles de agujitas pequeñas se le clavaban en la mano.

-¿¡Qué sucede!? -preguntó Bonnie.

-¡Me quemó!

-¿¡Qué!? -dijo incrédula- Espera -desapareció para luego aparecer por el umbral de la puerta con un cuchillo de no gran tamaño pero sí mucho filo.

Lo pasó en la división entre lo que sería el supuesto libro y el librero de pared y éste se desprendió fácilmente después de unos minutos. Todo comenzó a temblar y crujir mientras la pared parecía desprenderse para dar paso a un lugar de oscuridad.

Caroline sonrió triunfante.

* * *

**CANCIÓN "FULLY ALIVE" -FLYLEAF**

Se vistieron en segundos para correr por al menos un cuarto de hora. Elena sentía que tenía energía renovada y no entendía como un día atrás pudo haber estado tan cansada, demacrada. Apenas fue ayer que le pesaba hasta el alma, y ahora podía correr incluso más rápido de lo normal... Bastante más rápido. Nada se comparaba a esa sensación de que le ganabas al mundo, el viento azotando tu cara, compitiendo con las ramas de los árboles. Si había una forma de sentirse completamente libre, era esa.

-Detente -dijo Damon sin signos de estar cansado.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tienes que alimentarte.

-No aún -se dio media vuelta, sintiéndose avergonzada.

-Elena, es eso o morir -ella no contestó-. Sabes que tendrás que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

-Bueno, intentaré seguir la dieta Stefan -dijo, volviendo a darse la vuelta para mirarlo desafiante.

-En serio, ¿no has aprendido nada? -se acercó hasta quedar a tan sólo escasos centímetros de ella.

-Yo... Yo no pudo matar a nadie. Si tengo que hacerlo, no será una persona -dijo mientras desaparecía entre los árboles, sin estar segura de su rumbo.

-¡Vamos...! Tienes que probar lo que es bueno, y luego escoger.

-¡Haré esto con o sin ti, Damon! -exclamó siguiendo su rumbo.

-Mierda...-la siguió-. ¿Sabes si quiera donde vas?

Elena se quedó callada por un minuto, antes de contestar:

-Creo -intentó mantener su dignidad en alto.

-Ven -dijo Damon tomándola de la muñeca.

A Elena le cosquillearon las piernas, Damon nunca la había tomado de esa forma. Se sorprendió al sentirse nerviosa por el simple tacto de su mano.

-¿Cuando se acabará todo esto? -preguntó ella.

-¿Qué?

-El dolor de cabeza, el pulso que retumba...

-Luego. Te acostumbrarás a tener tus emociones incrementadas y sentidos elevados. Ahora, no cambies el tema -se detuvo de improviso-. Avanza un poco, no hagas ruido -empezó a caminar lentamente y Elena lo siguió. Se agachó en un arbusto, escondiéndose, y ella lo imitó.

Damon intentó esconder el dolor en la garganta que acudía a la sangre con dsesperación mientas Elena ignoraba el ardor, diciéndose que no lo necesitaba, no necesitaba nada de eso.

-No sé hacer esto... -dijo Elena claramente asustada y con un leve mareo.

-Sí, lo sabes.

De repente el vampiro saltó para lanzarse contra el cervatillo que apenas tuvo oportunidad para verlo y le clavó los colmillos en el cuello para consumir la sangre carmesí hasta que el animal quedó completamente vacío.

-No quedarás conforme con esto -dijo con sangre en la boca, volviendo al arbusto para no espantar a los otros ciervos que habitaban en la zona.

Una voz dentro de Elena no paraba de decir _no podrás, no podrás, no podrás_. Saltó sin saber exactamente cuál era su presa, y al caer sobre un animal se repugnó. Sin embargo, otra parte de ella le decía que lo necesitaba y ella solo lo mordió incierta y al sentir que saciaba su sed, continuó. El líquido bajó por su garganta calentándola por dentro y saciando el fuego que no paraba de crepitar. Sí, le gustaba. Cuando soltó al mamífero pudo pensar en que quería más.

Necesitaba más.

* * *

Caminaba lo más rápido posible, no podía la podía ver a la cara sin que partirse de vergüenza y sin que su corazón, inexistente, se desplomara.

_-Te amo, Stefan_ -memorizó.

Se preguntó si aquellas palabras seguían vigentes, si aún significaban algo, y supo en seguida la respuesta.

Tenía que llegar a Mystic Falls y borrarse completamente del mapa. Por el bien de todos.

Adiós, Mystic Falls. Adiós, Damon. Adiós, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy y Matt. Adiós, Elena.

No había otra opción.


	24. Bailar Contigo

_Hooooola! En honor a UshieVictoria, ocuparé una canción de Ed Sheeran, "Drunk" (watch?v=q56so7JUc-w)_

_Volveré a publicar mañana o pasado :)_

_UshieVictoria: qué bueno que te gustó :) Creo que es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Gracias por dejarme reviews y mantenerte tan activa en esta historia ;)_

_... Porque todos queremos bailar con alguien especial..._

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv

_It sure is hard to dance across_ _the room when you've got_  
_One foot on the floor_ _and one foot outside the door_  
_I want nothing more_ _than to dance with you_

Ninguna de las dos sabía qué decir ante el majestuoso librero, sus mentes les negaban la realidad que veían ante sus ojos. Primero brujas, luego vampiros, hombres lobo, híbridos... A estas alturas, nada sorprendía demasiado.

-Yo voy... -Bonnie fue la primera en dar un paso.

-Te sigo -dijo Caroline detrás de ella.

Bonnie atravesó la oscuridad y sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Llamó a Caroline al darse media vuelta y encontrarse sola en la penumbra. No veía nada.

-¡No puedo entrar!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Simplemente no puedo entrar! Tiene un hechizo protector o algo... ¡Bonnie, vuelve!

-No todavía -dijo Bonnie, adentrándose. Sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono celular para alumbrar el tétrico lugar. Tres llamadas perdidas de Jeremy, claro... No había visto su celular hace mucho y no había notado cuanto lo extrañaba.

Un ruido seco resonó en sus oídos, sacándola de sus propias memorias y la angustia entró en ella. De repente, solo quiso salir de ahí.

_Iré hasta el fondo y de vuelta, nada más_ se dijo.

Su aparato electrónico no alumbraba mucho más allá de sus pies, el resto era completa oscuridad. Sentía como si alguien se le fuera a aparecer de un momento a otro, de forma inesperada.

Caminó prohibiéndose parar, incluso cuando sintió que ramas crujían bajo sus pies.

* * *

-Tú sólo ve -dijo Damon al ver lo que Elena quería, en su mirada.

-Pero... -intentó de detenerse a sí misma, sin embargo, en unos segundos volvió a atacar salvajemente a un ciervo un poco más grande que el anterior. Bebió hasta estar segura de que no quedaba ni una gota más de sangre dentro del animal. Se limpió la sangre en su boca e intentó guardar la compostura, aunque ya fuera, tal vez, demasiado tarde.

-Sigamos -anunció una vez lista-. Todo... Se escucha tan fuerte... -dijo fastidiada.

-Lo sé, uno tarda en acostumbrarse.

-Estoy tan... Molesta -dijo apretando su mandíbula.

-Los sentimentos se hacen más intensos -contestó Damon, con una sonrisa torcida y guiñándole el ojo. Elena entornó los ojos-. Esta noche llegaremos a Mystic Falls.

Elena estaba muy enojada como para procesar la información, así que sólo lo ignoró.

-Y alguien ha apagado el fuego.

-Eso sí lo he notado -dio un saltito-. ¿Te importa parar? Veo todo tan... claro y necesito apreciarlo un momento.

**CANCIÓN "DRUNK" -ED SHEERAN**

Damon observó cómo Elena miraba cielo, mar y tierra. Saltaba, rodaba por el suelo y corría por ahí como un alma libre. Podía sentirlo, ella se sentía libre, aún siendo una especie que la atormentaría, y que acabaría por enserrarse en su propia jaula.

La contempló un momento, como quien contempla a un pajarillo saltar por las ramas en primavera. Su pelo se movía con cada uno de sus movimientos, su sonrisa alumbraba el mundo, enmarcada por esos labios rojizos que tanto deseaba tocar otra vez.

-Vamos -le dijo a Damon, que yacía apoyado en un árbol, tómandolo de la mano. Sus ojos brillaban aunque no había sol ni luna, y lo miraban directamente a él, invitándolo a estar con ella un momento más.

-Señorita Gilbert, ¿desea usted bailar? -dijo Damon con humor, tendiéndole la mano.

-Por supuesto, Mr. Salvatore -contestó ella con gracia, aceptándola y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

La chica giró con la mano de Damon en alto. Elena saltaba y movía sus brazos con ritmo mientras reía. Se sentía como ida, fuera de este planeta, fuera de este mundo. Se divirtió como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo. Movió su pelo hacia un lado y al otro al mismo tiempo en el que su mano se encontraba con la del vampiro y volvió a dar otra vuelta para luego apegarse a él. Elena puso la mano en su hombro y él en su cintura. Los ojos de la chica brillaban mientras miraba directamente a los ojos de Damon, ésta vez más verdes, ofrecían un mundo de misterio y de loca pasión que Stefan no le podía dar.

_Stefan_. Bajó la mirada al recordarlo y sintió como el peso del mundo cayó sobre sus hombros. Damon le apartó una mecha de pelo y se lo puso detrás de la oreja para acariciar su mejilla. Ella levantó la vista y lo miró, sorprendiéndose una vez más por ese aura de belleza que poseía.

-¿Habías hecho eso antes?

-¿Qué? -Elena suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Damon mientras ambos se movían al ritmo de un lento que sólo existía en sus cabezas.

-Cazar... Animales -contestó.

-No antes de estar en el bosque.

Elena se acercó a su oreja y le susurró:

-Gracias.

Él la sujetó aún más contra sí mismo y pudo oler claramente el aroma que desprendía su cabello y despertaba todos sus sentidos, la mezcla perfecta entre cítrico y dulce.

La chica se sentía como en un lugar seguro, donde al fin estaría protegida de todo mal. Se hundió en el cuello de Damon y sintió su piel bajo la propia. No duró mucho hasta que su garganta comenzó a doler, incrementando al sentir el olor peculiar y ciertamente atractivo. Se alejó, dando media vuelta, repentinamente.

-¿Elena? -la llamó Damon y ella no respondió-. Vamos -dijo sabiendo exactamente qué sucedía. Se mordió la muñeca, rompiendo los tejidos y haciendo que manara abundante sangre.

-No, Damon -dijo Elena temblando.

-Lo necesitas y lo sabes -dijo de forma autoritaria, sujetándola del brazo.

Elena dio media vuelta para poner sus labios sobre la muñeca de Damon y beber con desesperación. No podía. No podía luchar contra ello. Ella estaba bebiendo de él. El acto más íntimo que un vampiro era capaz de realizar, estaba sucediendo. Elena sujetó el brazo del vampiro con más fuerza, presionándolo y tomando más sangre.

-Esto es maravilloso -dijo sin dejar de tomar. Era como el alcohol más intenso del mundo, no sabía cómo se detendría.

-... Lo es -dijo él, nuevamente apoyado contra un árbol debido a la presión.

Damon podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de Elena ejerciendo presión contra él. Después de un rato, Elena apartó la muñeca de él y buscó su boca para que ambos suavemente se fundieran en una.

* * *

Bonnie siguió caminando, cerrando los ojos cuando el miedo la congelaba y sobrepasaba sus propias frontera. De repente. tropezó con lo que parecía ser un tronco.

Intentó levantarse pero al poner la mano en el suelo volvió a resbalar y su cabeza se golpeó contra algo duro. Lo iluminó, era el mismo libro del estante, el de madera que tuvo que retirar con un cuchillo.

Lo tomó y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. Al mirar al frente vio nada más ni nada menos que un árbol. Vio a su alrededor, todo era árboles y ramas. Estaba en el bosque.

Asustada, se puso de pie, temblando, se dio media vuelta y vio que había tropezado con un cadáver humano. Gritó y volvió a dar una vuelta sobre sí misma para salir corriendo lo más fuerte que podía hacia... No sabía donde, pero tenía que salir de ahí.

Pero, ¿por qué todo seguía tan oscuro si era de mañana? Aunque estaba más claro que antes... No supo por cuanto tiempo corrió, sólo supo que no se detendría hasta dejar de sentir ese aire helado que le calaba los huesos. Su pelo negro y crespo se le iba a la cara, mientras sudaba por cada poro de su piel.

Ni se dio cuenta cuando todo se volvió negro.

* * *

-¡Bonnie! ¡Bonnie! -gritaba Caroline en la entrada. Se lanzó contra ese muro invisible que la retenía y cayó. Era imposible.

Tomó su celular y la llamó, pero no había señal. ¿Qué sería de su amiga? Daría todo para poder entrar y estar con ella.

Si tan solo supiera que estaba bien.

* * *

-Llegaremos antes de que anochezca -dijo Damon mientras caminaban.

-Eso espero -contestó Elena y, animadamente, apuro el paso.

Quería mantenerse ocupada, no quería pensar. _Tenía_ que estar ocupada para no pensar en todo lo que había pasado con Stefan, en sus sentimientos por Damon, en lo que pasaría al llegar a Mystic Falls, en Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, en que era vampiro... No, no, no, estaba pensando en esas cosas de nuevo. Ahora sólo debía acelerar.

No quería estar en ese bosque ni un segundo más.

-... No... -se quejó, deteniéndose en seco-. Ese dolor otra vez... -¿Cómo podía ser posible? Se había alimentado bastante no hace mucho...

-Algo no está bien... Los humanos no se internan en esta parte del bosque -caminó con paso decidido y se abrió entre varias ramas, con Elena pisándole los talones.

De repente, se detuvo en seco y no dijo ni una palabra. No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Elena llegó detrás de él y se quedó boquiabierta mientras dejaba escapar una que otra lágrima. ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

-¡Bonnie! -exclamó, acercándose a examinar a su amiga, que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.


	25. Nadie Entendería

_Hooooola! Lo siento por la tardanza :( Pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo..._

_Muuuchas gracias a **Bella-swan11** por seguir a mí y al fanfic y por marcar como favorito a mí y el fanfic. Se aprecia mucho!_

_Queenbluevampire-v: gracias por todo tu apoyo! En serio, es muy motivador, me emociona ajajaja. Voy a escuchar la canción ;) Qué bueno que sobreviviste a tu castigo :D_

_UshieVictoria: estaba entre Give Me Love y Drunk *-* pero no te preocupes, ocuparé Give Me Love algún día, es hermosa. Gracias a ti he conocido más de Ed Sheeran ya que antes sólo conocía las típicas (A Team, Legohouse) y ahora conozco más de él y me encanta!_

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVv

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's meant to be broken _  
_I just want you to know who I am_

-¿¡Qué sucedió!? -preguntó Elena, histérica-. ¿Cómo podemos ayudarla?

Damon se agachó y la examinó. No había rastro de lo que había sucedido con la morena, no parecía herida ni desgastada. La tomó entre sus brazos para cargarla y se puso de pie.

-Ya llegaremos a Mystic Falls.

-Me arde la piel -se quejó Elena después de media hora de ardua caminata.

-Sí, acerca de eso... Debemos detenernos hasta el anochecer -Elena se detuvo y se le quedó mirando evidentemente agotada, esperando respuestas-. No llevas un anillo, tenemos que conseguir uno.

-¿Dices que si no nos detenemos me quemaré?

-Algo así -dijo mientras dejaba a Bonnie en el suelo.

-¿Qué es ese libro que tiene en las manos? -dijo Elena fijándose por primera vez, como si antes no hubiera estado ahí y hubiera aparecido hace unos minutos como arte de magia..

-No lo toques -dijo Damon y ella se vio confundida. Habían tantas cosas en este mundo de las que ella no tenía idea, y no le gustaba nada la idea de tener tantas preguntas sin respuestas. ¿Qué pasaría si tocaba el libro? No sabía, pero quería averiguarlo por sí misma. Acercó sus dedos con lentitud a la tapa de madera y exclamó al sentir que su mano se quemaba como si hubiera sido fuego.

-¡¿Qué ra...!? -profirió, pero se vio interrumpida por Bonnie, que lanzó un gemido mientras se sentaba rápidamente, con toda la cara y el cuello sudados.

-¿A dónde estoy? -preguntó, siempre con el pesado libro en sus manos-. ¿¡Elena!? ¡Elena! -dijo levantándose pero su amiga la detuvo.

-Descansa... ¿Estás bien?

-¿A dónde has estado?

-En camino a Mystic Falls.

-¿Has comido? Te ves dif...

-Bonnie, estoy bien -la interrumpió, Bonnie tenía que fortalecerse-. Duerme, ¿si? -la morena se le quedó mirando, no quería dormir más, quería entender-. Bonnie, ¿estás bien? -repitió preocupada, arrugando el extremo de su polera y utilizándola como un paño, lo pasó sobre la frente de Bonnie-. No luces bien.

-Estaba con mi abuela -al decir esto, Damon, que había estado pensando por qué eventos habría pasado Bonnie para llegar hasta aquí, se dio media vuelta y la miró fijamente. Elena miró a Damon un momento, notablemente angustiada.

-Duerme, ¿si? Luego hablaremos de eso -sonrió y se puso de pie.

-¿Elena? -la llamó y ella la miró fijamente-. ¿Por qué el bosque está tan oscuro? Yo dejé Mystic Falls en la mañana.

-En este punto no llega el sol, con todos los árboles y el ramaje. A medida que nos acercamos a la ciudad, todo se va aclarando, no te preocupes.

La morena se resignó y cerró los ojos. Sin embargo, no le fue difícil quedarse dormida.

* * *

Stefan salió a la luz, había llegado. Había bebido bastante en el bosque para no tentarse con nada, ni con nadie. No quería caer en el mismo hoyo. Un error no se puede cometer dos veces, porque la segunda vez es una decisión.

Se paseó por el otro extremo de Mystic Falls hasta dar con un pequeño hotel bastante lujoso para su reducido tamaño. Buscó en su bolsillo y para su sorpresa, encontró dinero suficiente como para unas cuantas noches que bastarían.

Negoció con el conserje, pagó y le dieron las llaves de una pieza que incluía una _suite_ matrimonial. Era el único cuarto libre, a demás de otra habitación en el mismo piso, con dos habitaciones matrimoniales que él no necesitaba ¿Por qué todo se trataba del matrimonio, de parejas, del amor? A veces nada parecía tener sentido. ¿Que acaso no habían cosas más importantes en este mundo?

Llegó al cuarto y al abrir la puerta, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al frigorífico a coger un refresco y sentarse en la terraza a ver la noche. A penas se veían estrellas, debido a todas las luces que iluminaban la ciudad desde abajo. Objetivamente, todo se veía brillante y colorido, pero en ese momento todo era gris.

No, Elena no lo entendería. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Ni él mismo lo hacía. Hubiera preferido estar toda su vida prisionero de Klaus a que Elena lo odiara. Repasó sus razones al hacer todo lo que hizo, y a pesar de que en su momento era el plan perfecto para seguir su vida feliz con Elena, ya no le encontraba ningún sentido y el plan carecía de pies y cabeza. Pero lo hecho, hecho está, y ya no había nada que hacer... Si tan sólo hubiera algo que hacer.

* * *

El atardecer había llegado mucho más rápido de lo que cualquiera de los tres había esperado. Esperar unas horas no era nada comparado a todo el trayecto que llevaban recorrido.

Bonnie no había abierto los ojos en todo el camino y Damon y Elena no podían dejar de preguntarse qué había sido de ella. Elena dormía junto a Bonnie, quería estar a su lado para asegurarse de que estuviera bien pero el cansancio la venció. La voz de Damon la despertó repentinamente.

-Vamos -dijo.

Elena se despertó con dificultad y se puso de pie, Damon recogió a Bonnie y la llevó en sus brazos. En unos minutos, Bonnie despertó pero prefirió no decir nada, se sentía débil e impotente. Necesitaba tomar agua, era como si algo o alguien la aplastara y le hacía presión en el pecho, impidiéndole respirar. Cuando abrió los ojos vio todo borroso, veía como pasaban los árboles a una velocidad impresionante que le dio náuseas. Todo se veía nebuloso de cierta forma y sólo quiso detenerse, no distinguía las formas que se armaban a su alrededor, para luego dejarlas atrás. No reconoció mucho, pero pudo distinguir fácilmente los brazos de Damon sosteniéndola y la figura de Elena a su lado.


	26. Finalmente Aquí Estamos

_¿Es mi idea o me he demorado mucho en publicar? Mañana volveré a subir un capítulo ;)_

_Queenbluevampire-v: ajajajaj tienes razón, pondré más Delena en el próximo capítulo sí o sí :D pero si vas a mandar a alguien mejor manda a Damon ajajaj :)_

_UshieVictoria: la escucharé :) A demás de su voz, las letras de sus canciones son muy lindas... :)_

VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVv

_Why care about yesterday's haze_  
_When the stars above are all ablaze?_  
_Why care about the coming dawn_  
_When the moon pours now, its searchlight strong?_

No podía ser, Elena estaba avanzando a la misma velocidad de Damon. No, no podía ser posible. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Por eso no estaba demacrada, agotada o incluso... muerta. No sabía qué había sucedido durante esos días en el bosque, pero sí sabía que su amiga debería exhausta y sin fuerzas, pero... No, debía ser su cabeza jugando una mala pasada. Sí, eso debía de ser, estaba alucinando.

Quería decir algo pero su voz no salía de su garganta. Sólo recordaba haber hablado un poco con Elena y después quedarse dormida pacíficamente. ¿Cómo había llegado al bosque? No podía recordar. Recordaba haber estado con Caroline en la noche ya que se había angustiado mucho y luego estar en el bosque.

Pero de repente, una imagen vino a su cabeza, su abuela.

-¿Abuela? -susurró sin intención de que precisamente alguien la escuchara y se le pusieron los ojos llorosos-. ¡Abuela, abuela! -la llamó y no notó que su voz llegó a los oídos de sus acompañantes.

Cerró los ojos y, segura de que la encontraría otra vez, la mentalizó. Ahí estaba su abuela, con ella, pero no aparecía, la abuela no estaba con ella y ella gritaba como desquiciada, Lágrimas habían comenzado a nacer y caer por la comisura de sus ojos y sintió como Elena le agarró la mano fuertemente y la abrazó. Su llanto fue decreciendo hasta cesar.

-Bonnie, soy yo, Elena. Estás bien, ¿si? Estoy contigo.

-Elena -dijo Bonnie con el rostro bañado en lágrimas-. Estabas corriendo.

-Sí, vamos hacia Mystic Falls.

-No, no... Yo me mareé y... Todo era borroso... Y tú corrías rápido -titubeó-. Como Damon -estas palabras hicieron que la realidad golpeara a Elena por la espalda y un leve mareo le invadió la cabeza.

-Bonnie, yo...

-Probablemente estaba alucinando. Lo siento, ¿sabes? Últimamente me pasan estas cosas extrañas. Te extrañé -dijo mientras la abrazaba y Elena suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. ¿Cómo se lo diría? No, no sería tan fácil.

* * *

-Hola, Matt -dijo Jeremy entrando al Mystic Grill y escuchó la campanita sonar, el local estaba vacío-. Parece que hoy no hay demasiado que hacer, ¿no?

-Es muy temprano. En todo caso, hoy Tyler está haciendo una gran fiesta en su casa y no creo que alguien llegue a venir.

-Oh, ¿irás?

-No lo sé, Jer -dijo Matt mientras pasaba un paño amarillo húmedo por una mesa-. Tal vez podríamos ir y nos ponemos al día, te vi con Bonnie el otro día -Jeremy sonrió.

-Estaba acompañándola a casa -Matt le dirigió una mirada acusadora-. Está bien, es sólo...

-... Sólo...

-Una cosa... que... tenemos.

-¿Qué tipo de cosa? -rió.

-No sé, en realidad. Apropósito, ¿la has visto? No me contesta las llamadas -cambió el tema, no quería definir nada. Un beso podía significar para una persona algo distinto que para la otra.

-No, lo siento.

-No me digas que... -pensó y sintió como se le cortaba la respiración.

-Vamos, tengo que ir al mesón -dijo el rubio y ambos se dirigieron ahí, Matt comenzó a limpiarlo con el mismo trapo viejo-. Estás pálido.

-Nadie te lo ha dicho, ¿cierto? -dijo, yendo directo al grano.

-¿Dicho qué? -se detuvo de improviso.

-Elena. ¿Crees que puedas tomarte un pequeño descanso?

-¿Cerveza? La casa invita.

-¿Cómo no? -preguntó él, sonriendo, intentando maquillar la tragedia que debía comunicar.

Jeremy se sentó en la barra mientras esperaba, luego llego Matt con dos vasos de alcohol y se sentó a su lado después de depositarlos en el mesón.

-¿Qué ha sucedido con ella? -Matt dio un trago.

-Bueno, ella... Stefan se la llevó al bosque hace días, nadie ha escuchado sobre ella. Me he fijado que Damon no ha aparecido en ningún lado durante la semana. Creo que fue a buscarla.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? Ella... -Matt soltó su vaso de inmediato y miró hacia el frente, al vacío.

-Te entiendo. Cuando Bonnie me lo dijo yo estaba...

-¿Hace cuanto sucedió todo esto?

-Hace cinco días, si no me equivoco. Lo siento -Matt suspiró.

-¿Sabes? Creo que necesito descansar, he estado trabajando como loco últimamente -su voz estaba mucho más deprimente que antes, al igual que su humor.

-Seguro -dijo Jeremy, levantándose, para irse igualmente-. Otro día completamos la cerveza, yo invito.

Matt asintió y atravesó la puerta de personal, se escucharon unas voces y luego salió Matt con una chaqueta y cruzó directamente la salida.

Después de todo, alguien tenía que decírselo.

-Y puede que Bonnie haya ido tras ella -dijo Jeremy para sí, tragando saliva.

* * *

A Bonnie no le fue difícil ponerse en pie, y pudieron seguir la caminata a una velocidad _ad hoc_ para un humano. Decírselo a Bonnie sería mucho más difícil de lo que ella imaginaba. Incluso se le había olvidado que tendría que comunicar la gran... novedad, y la morena era sólo el principio de la lista, seguida por Matt, Jeremy, Caroline, Tyler y... Bueno, Stefan. Si es que lo volvía a ver, él la vería por sí mismo y las palabras sobrarían. ¿Qué sucedería si se volvieran a ver? No era capaz de mirarlo de la misma manera, ni ahora ni nunca. Todo, todo por lo que han pasado, la historia que la llevaba a despertar todas las mañanas con un rayo de sol travesando su ventana y una nueva esperanza, no valía la pena, ya no era nada.

Seguir el paso de Bonnie era extenuante, era demasiado lento, una pérdida de tiempo. No podía creer que ese ese era su paso normal en su vida como humana, ¿como podía vivir caminando tan lento?

-Chicas -dijo Damon con su gracia natural, deteniendo su paso y los pensamientos de Elena-. Llegamos.

Avanzaron unos pasos y vieron las luces de la ciudad. Bonnie se quejó mientras se tapaba la cara, Elena cerró los ojos y Damon arrugó su rostro con incomodidad. Después de tanto tiempo sin si quiera una mísera chispa de luz, esto parecía quemar los ojos como fuego vivo.

-Bonnie, ¡estamos en Mystic Falls! -exclamó Elena.


	27. Hecho Para Ti

_Perdóoooon por no actualizar cuando dije que lo haría! Ya, ya,ya, aquí hay más Delena para todas ustedes ajajajaja :D Ocupemos una canción de Pete Yorn llamada Thinking of You (watch?v=iNh7jSHPiuQ) que la conocí por la serie de The Vampire Diaries._

_UshieVictoria: gracias por mostrarme más música :D Yo conocía a Ellie Goulding sólo por Anything Could Happen, Figure 8 me gustó bastante, y escuché también la de Ed Sheeran que me recomendaste (Grade 8) y también es muy buena :D_

_Queenbluevampire-v: gracias! :D_

_Vanina: ajajaja ok_

_VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVv_

_"You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign"_

Caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Estaba muerto de hambre pero algo le impedía salir, su mente lo tenía aprisionado en esas cuatro paredes. No aguantaría hasta llegar al otro lado de Mystic Falls, así que debía esperar a que Damon con Elena salieran del bosque para internarse en él y finalmente comer. Pero, ¿cómo sabría cuando sería ese momento? Sólo le quedaba esperar una cantidad de tiempo excesivo por precaución, pero... Un día era suficiente, ¿no? Eso, un día. Sólo debía esperar un día para volver. Pero, ¿podría hacerlo? O aún peor, ¿qué pasa si no es suficiente tiempo para que ellos crucen la frontera? No era capaz de verla otra vez.

Si su pensamiento lo quebraba, su mirada lo destruiría.

* * *

Cada uno fue abriendo los ojos de a poco hasta adaptarse a las luces de las construcciones de una típica ciudad moderna.

-No hay tiempo que perder, buscaremos un motel -dijo Damon aún acostumbrándose a los faroles.

Bonnie estaba muy cansada y la verdad es que sus piernas le pedían a gritos poder reposar de una vez por todas. No decía nada, pues, le avergonzaba su condición física. Elena había estado internada en el bosque por el doble de tiempo que ella y no la había escuchado quejarse ni una sola vez, mientras que a ella le sonaba el estómago y sus piernas se negaban a seguir sosteniéndola. Esperaba que nadie escuchara al monstruo que rugía dentro de ella, pidiendo comida.

En media hora, que para Bonnie fue como una entera, se detuvieron frente a un pequeño hotel rojo que se veía bastante cómodo. Entraron y Elena reparó en la decoración elegante y moderna de la recepción. Ella quería descansar donde fuera, así que en una agradable cama o jacuzzi sería todo un lujo que era imposible de rechazar.

Un señor con bigote blanco les dijo el valor del hotel por noche y Damon lo hipnotizó para que los dejara hospedarse sin pagar ni un centavo.

-Tenemos sólo una habitación disponible en el piso nueve, incluye dos _suites _matrimoniales -al ofrecer su servicio, Damon asintió.

El señor tocó una campanilla y llegó otro tipo, más bien joven, que se ofreció para llevar el equipaje y puso una cara de extrañado al saber que no tenían ni uno en absoluto. El conserje les pasó las llaves y les informó:

-Habitación novecientos uno. Hay servicio de teléfono, pero llame por el micrófono para contactarse con nosotros; uno, recepción, dos, servicio de banquetería.

-Un gusto -dijo Damon.

Bonnie tocó el botón del elevador y los tres se dirigieron al piso disponible. El vampiro insertó la llave en el cerrojo y la puerta cedió, para darles paso a una pequeña salita de estar con dos puertas que se dirigían a los cuartos.

-Dormiré con Bonnie -dijo Elena, decidida. Presintió que Damon estaba apunto de hacer uno de sus comentarios y lo observó con un mueca acusadora sin que su amiga se diera cuenta. Las chicas cruzaron una de las puertas y sintieron un rico olor a vainilla dentro de la habitación.

-Saltaría sobre la cama si no estuviera tan cansada -dijo Bonnie.

-Lo sé -rió.

Bonnie de inmediato sacó el cubrecama y se metió dentro, para luego darle las buenas noches a Elena. Ella se quedó un rato sentada en las sábanas mirando las estrellas a través de la ventana, qué rico era por fin sentarse en una superficie tan cómoda. Luego se levantó y se dirigió a la otra pieza, cerrando la puerta.

-Estoy preocupada por Bonnie -dijo Elena a Damon una vez que estuvo con él.

-Hablaré con ella en la mañana.

-¿Por qué?

-Te tiene que hacer un anillo, a menos que quieras quemarte -Elena le puso una mueca irónica, pues no quería poner todo ese peso sobre su amiga y no era un tema divertido.

-Es raro, no me siento tan cansada, yo... Sólo quiero comer.

-Entonces, vamos -dijo Damon sacándose la polera, dejando a la vista sus maravillosos abdominales-. La verdad es que también me gustaría beber, extraño eso.

No quería... Pero lo necesitaba... Y de cierta forma, también lo deseaba. Es sólo que esa vez que bebió de Damon, fue tan... tan...

-Espérame cinco minutos -dijo sacándose los pantalones.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Elena intentando mirarlo a los ojos... Sólo a los ojos.

-Voy a tomarme una ducha, y tú deberías también.

-Buena idea.

-Podemos tomarla juntos -él sonrió.

-Damon, ¿cómo puedes pensar en eso ahora? Yo estoy... Sigo confundida, yo... -estaba perdiendo la mente otra vez y todo era nebuloso.

**CANCIÓN "THINKING OF YOU" -PETE YORN**

Él se acercó a ella y le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, mirándola fijamente a los ojos . No importaba lo demás, porque nada parecía existir cuando tenía a ese cuerpo escultural al frente.

-Todo va a estar bien, encontraremos una forma de que lo esté. Siempre lo hacemos -al decir esto se acercó a ella y la besó. Sus bocas jugaron tibiamente, posando a penas los labios sobre los dientes, mordiéndose los labios. Elena le puso la mano en el pecho para apartarlo.

-Terminemos esto allá dentro -dijo indicando con la cabeza el cuarto de baño y él sonrió.

Damon prendió el agua de la bañera mientras Elena se desnudaba completamente. Él se acostó y cerró los ojos, relajando cada músculo. En menos de un minuto, Elena fue a su encuentro; se puso en cuatro patas en la tina y comenzó a pasar su lengua por su pecho. Luego sus bocas se encontraron para pácticar cada tipo de beso existente. El agua que caía era como una fina capa de lluvia que acariciaba sus rostros con delicadeza mientras ellos experimentaban la máxima expresión de amor. Damon le lamió y mordisqueó el cuello mientras ella toqueteaba cada centímetro de su piel. Se mordía el labio intentando aguantar gemidos que necesitaban ser liberados. Bonnie estaba durmiendo, y por suerte, pues sería muy embarazoso que los escuchara, además, ella no sabía nada.

Ambos se pusieron de pie en la ducha como un baile sincronizado y los dos besaron el cuerpo del otro completamente, hasta que no hubiera ni un sólo sitio que no estuviera marcado por sus bocas. Damon besó los pechos de la chica y cuando se alejó y la miró a los ojos se dio cuenta que hace mucho que no podía pensar en nada más que ella.

-Te amo -dijo.

-Te amo -repitió ella.


	28. Mientras Tanto

_Hola! Tengo algo que decirles :( Comenzaron los estudios, por lo que tendré que publicar una vez por semana D: De todas formas, siempre intentaré de hacerlo una vez más durante la semana o algo... Espero que entiendan, también es horrible para mi :) Encontré una canción que me gustó, es de Jamestown Story y se llama Find a Way (watch?v=07b3R5NnCJs), les indico cuando deben ponerla._

**_GRACIAS, a todos los que me han seguido, marcado como favorito, dejado un review, etc. Llegamos a los 40 reviews, y aunque suene poquito es todo un logro :D sin ustedes esta historia no hubiera pasado del quinto capítulo, así que gracias a cada uno._**

_Vanina: qué bueno que te gustó, gracias por empezar a dejarme reviews :D_

_Queenbluevampire-v: gracias una vez más, significa mucho :D_

_Bella-swan11: Hola! Extrañaba un review tuyo... Gracias, qué bueno que te guste :D Sabes? Me recordaste a una página que se llama Morph y puedes juntar las caras de los famosos para ver cómo sería... Ya vi la de Nina e Ian ajajaja :D_

_VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVv_

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_  
_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_  
_And I don't want to go home right now"_

Elena se dirigió a la pieza que compartía con Bonnie para recostarse. Al abrir la puerta del dormitorio de Damon adentrarse en la salita de estar. Bonnie justo estaba sentada en un sillón blanco, tomando una bebida energética.

-¿Qué hacías ahí? -preguntó la morena con curiosidad.

-Yo... Sólo... Estaba viendo si Damon necesitaba cepillo de dientes, el personal no dejó en los baños.

-Oh... Sí hay, están en la cómoda de abajo.

-Gracias, de veras necesito uno -Bonnie sonrió y prendió el televisor.

-Voy a dormir, ¿te importa?

-No, para nada -dijo Elena mientras se daba media vuelta, estaba dispuesta a irse cuando sintió que le faltaba más que decir.

-Bonnie...

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo llegaste al bosque?

-No sé, pero mi abuela tiene que ver en esto -no se esperaba eso.

* * *

**CANCIÓN "FIND A WAY" -JAMESTOWN STORY**

Jeremy estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio, dibujando monstruos de todo tipo. Él sabía que era su forma de escaparse de la realidad, ya no lo negaba, e incluso, le gustaba. Por lo demás, sabía que tenía un talento oculto para el arte del que no le gustaba presumir.

¿Cómo era posible que Bonnie tan solo... desapareciese? Y no había visto a Caroline para preguntarle si la había visto. Pobre Matt... Ojalá no hubiera sido él el que debía de darle las malas noticias. Tomó su celular una vez más, que lo había dejado tirado en la cama, y marcó el número de Bonnie. Se imaginó la llamada cortándose otra vez, dejando toda esperanza atrás. Ya estaba por apagarlo cuando una voz que le acarició el oído le contestó:

-¡Jeremy!

-¿Bonnie?

-Oh por Dios, ¡Jeremy! -Bonnie exclamó entusiasmada y su cara se ruborizó, durante el corto tiempo que había estado sin él, que se sentía como si hubieran sido semanas, se había imaginado demasiadas veces a ella misma en sus brazos.

-Bonnie, ¡no puedo creer que seas tú! -los ojos se le pusieron de cristal.

-Lo sé. Aquí estamos en un hotel, al otro extremo de Mystic Falls.

-_¿Estamos?_

-Elena, Damon y yo -Bonnie escuchó un silencio ensordecedor-. Escucha Jer, aún no tengo muy buena señal. Dile a todos que estamos bien, y que llegaremos allá lo antes posible.

-Ya. Bonnie, te extraño.

-Yo igual -sonrió ella y supo que sus propios ojos se habían iluminado.

* * *

Elena se sumió en un profundo sueño que por fin la llevó a olvidarse de todo lo que la afligía. Durmió plácidamente durante unas horas, nunca supo cuánto, pero tampoco le importaba. Sólo quería descansar y sentirse libre, libre de preocupaciones, angustias, libre de ella misma. Su cuerpo y alma descansaron en paz hasta que unas voces interrumpieron la calma.

-¿¡Qué!? Yo... No puedo creerlo -dijo Bonnie con un tono de voz muy alargado.

-Saltémonos el drama y vamos al punto.

-¿¡Por qué no me contaron antes!?

-Bonnie, necesitamos esto, ahora.

-Damon, no sé cómo hacer el anillo, no lo sé. Ayudaría si pudiera -dijo Bonnie, que al contrario de unas horas antes, ya no estaba relajada en el sillón, si no que de pie y tensa, paseándose por la habitación.

-Yo sé donde hay alguien que nos puede ayudar.

A Elena le hubiera encantado seguir escuchando si no fuera porque sus ojos se le cerraron en contra de su voluntad, sometiéndola a las aguas turbias de la subconsciencia.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron de a poco, volviendo a la oscuridad. Se levantó con ansias, se sentía muy sola sin su mejor amiga y... Lo que sea que fuese Damon. Se puso en pie tan rápido que se mareó, y se dirigió a la cocina esperando encontrarse con alguien.

Pero estaba sola en el hotel.

¿Cuándo llegarían? Estar encerrada en cuatro paredes no era su panorama favorito. Ya era de noche, así que no importaría si salía a tomar un poco de aire, ¿o si? En todo caso, no podía creer que haya dormido tanto tiempo. Recordó haberse levantado para ir a tomar agua un par de veces, con la esperanza de que eso le calmara la sed.

Se cepilló los dientes nuevamente, no sabía cuanto ese olor apestoso demoraría en salirse de su boca permanentemente, y se preguntó cómo Damon lo soportaría y por qué él no olía tan mal.

Fue al tocador y arregló un poco su cabello que aún estaba húmedo por la ducha con Damon, por lo que se le hacían pequeñas ondas en algunos mechones marrones que caían por su rostro. Se dirigió a la salita de estar y giró el pomo de la puerta principal, al salir, caminó hacia el elevador, y vio una figura caminando al frente de ella. Una figura tan conocida, tan familiar, acogedora... No, estaba loca, Stefan debía de estar con Klaus o algo. Pero ese pelo ondulado y castaño, esa figura grande y con forma de diamante...

-¿Stefan? -la voz alió de ella antes de que sus labios se abrieran.

La silueta se quedó quieto, sin avanzar ni darse la vuelta, hasta que finalmente, mostró su rostro,

_Stefan._


	29. Tan Cerca, Tan Lejos

_Holaaa! Los extrañé :') Pero ahora vengo con un nuevo capítulo y espero publicar un capítulo en la semana o a menos que el próximo sea más largo, como para que valga la pena esperarlo, digo yo ajajaja. Voy a ocupar una canción que me encaaaanta y se llama Here Without You de 3 Doors Down (watch?v=JtO43yB3Zh8) y como siempre, les indico cuando deben ponerla. Apropósito, no saquen la canción en el cambio de escena :D_

**_Quiero dedicar este capítulo a UshieVictria, Bluevampire-v y Bella-swan11 que han sido las más lectoras más activas últimamente... Gracias :D_**

_Gracias a Giuly O'Shea Weasley Cullen por seguir "¿El Renacer de las Cenizas?", aunque es medio extraño tomando en cuenta que no lo he empezado... Pero gracias :D ajajaja_

_Queenbluevampire-v: ajajaj muchas gracias :D_

_UshieVictria: Gracias! Esa es la idea ;) "All I Need" de Radiohead la conozco, es muy buena :D Escucharé la otra :) No sé si has escuchado "This" de Ed Sheeran, es hermosa._

_Vanina: ajaja ;)_

_Bella-swan11: me fascina tu emoción :D ajajaj muchas gracias por tu comentario tan lindo, como siempre ;)_

_VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv __VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv _

___"I can't light no more of your darkness  
All my pictures seem to fade to black and white  
I'm growing tired and time stands still before me  
Frozen here on the ladder of my life"_

El sujeto se dio media vuelta y no pudo creer lo que vio... ¿Sería una alucinación? Porque no era posible que todo lo que podía salir mal, saliera mal. Lo había planeado todo, o al menos eso había pensado.

Pero en el fondo sabía que no podía ser más real. Ahí estaba ella, mirándolo, pidiéndole respuestas, y él... No podía darle ninguna explicación. No _quería_ darle ninguna explicación.

-Stefan... -repitió ella, acercándose-, háblame -algo en Elena había cambiado radicalmente, sin embargo, no podía distinguir que era aquello que le hacía tener la sensación que no era la misma.

Y lo supo.

¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Ella ya no lo amaba, todo se había acabado. Era extraño, porque él sabía que pasaría, pero aún así sentía que se desvanecía. Nunca pensó que sería tan difícil, no sabía cómo sobrellevaría no tener entre sus manos a ese rostro tan frágil y tan hermoso. ¿Cómo es que lo hacía? Elena estaba ahí, de pie y con la cabeza erguida. Se veía tan segura de lo que hacía, como si lo tuviera todo planeado... Como si él nunca hubiera intentado matarla. Por el contrario, él sabía que sus propios ojos se debían de ver como un pobre cervatillo asustado. Irónico.

Abrió la boca pero no salieron palabras de ella... ¿Qué iban a decir? Las palabras no mejorarían las verdad es que nunca se había sentido tan indefenso, desprotegido. Ella lo tenía en sus manos, y podía seguir despedazándolo y torturándolo todo lo que ella quisiera.

**"HERE WITHOUT YOU" -3 DOORS DOWN**

-Elena -pronunció su nombre sin saber como seguiría la oración-, vuelve adentro -intentó sonar firme mientras se derrumbaba.

-Explícate -replicó ella, desafiante, acercándose más-. Dime Stefan, ¿de verdad quieres que vuelve a entrar? Porque una vez que cruce esa puerta, no me volverás a ver nunca más -lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos y le tiritó la voz.

-Yo... No puedo hacer esto -se acercó y Elena casi da un paso atrás en defensa personal, pero detuvo su propia reacción antes de que sucediera.

-¿¡Qué no puedes hacer, Stefan!? -dijo ella con la rabia en sus labios, aunque algunas palabras se negaban a salir.

-Elena, sé que no lo entenderás porque ahora ni siquiera yo lo hago, pero esto tenía sentido.

-No, Stefan... no lo tenía y nunca lo ha tenido -ahora sólo había tristeza recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

-No es lo que crees, Elena.

-¿Entonces qué es? -se tapó la boca con una mano-. Intentaste matarme. Yo, yo...

-Ese no era yo.

-Eso lo sé. Pero, ¿adivina qué? Yo... Yo no soy la misma tampoco. Y nunca lo seré.

-Entiendo eso -bajó la mirada.

-¿Sabes qué? Esto no tiene sentido -desprecio, ira, tristeza, todos los sentimientos afloraban en su rostro. Iba a encaminarse hacia la habitación asignada cuando el ascensor se abrió justo cuando ella dejó de hablar y de ahí salió Bonnie muy pálida y Damon con un anillo en la mano igual al que ocupaba él y Stefan pero más delgado.

Stefan los miró y vio las escenas pasar por su cabeza como si todo fuera una película; Elena desviando la vista, la sorpresa de Damon y Bonnie, su llegada y el anillo que llevaban con ellos. Una vez más se le cortó la respiración como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago y sintió que no se podía mover. Sólo supo que luego estaba al otro lado, en su habitación, apoyado en la puerta, sintiendo nada más que el propio latido de su corazón.

La vio cómo ella corrió hacia Bonnie y la abrazó mientras que la morena aún estaba enterándose de lo sucedido. Vio de nuevo cómo Damon lo miraba fijamente, penetrándolo con la mirada, pero más bien, preguntándose qué se tramaba. Si tan sólo supiera que no tenía nada entre las manos, y tal vez ése era el problema. Por eso, sólo quería desaparecer, no volver a ver a Elena, ni a Damon, ni a Bonnie, y empezar una vida completamente nueva, si es que eso era posible. Al menos, intentar divertirse como alguna vez lo hizo con Lexi y desaparecer de este mundo, ahogarse en un mundo fuera de responsabilidades, un mundo de sexo y alcohol. No sonaba tan mal, tomando en cuenta en que estaba en una habitación de hotel.

* * *

Damon cerró la puerta tras él. Elena estaba tiritando con los puños apretados. Bonnie la abrazó y la tomó de la mano mientras la llevaba a su cuarto.

-Yo me encargo -le susurró a Damon.

Elena parecía una muerta viviente. Con la mirada perdida, los labios azules e inmóvil.

-Elena -le dijo Bonnie una vez que cerró la puerta del dormitorio y le tomó la cara entre ambas manos-. ¿Qué sucedió? -ella no le contestó-. Elena, estoy aquí Necesito que me digas...

-En el bosque, él... él... -se echó a llorar pero se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente-. Bonnie, casi me mata y ahora, ahora viene y me dice que no puede explicarme... -esta vez su llanto no cesó, y Bonnie la abrazó-. Bonnie, lo siento.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo... Por ir donde Klaus, luego irme con Stefan, por ser tan débil que necesité convertirme en vampiro, por estar con Damon...

-Shh... Tranquila -dijo su amiga abrazándola más fuerte.


	30. Alcohol y Sexo

_Hola otra vez :) Este capítulo, que es el más largo que he hecho, se trata sobre amistad, momentos tensos, amores y alcohol ajajaj... Bien variado. Pero me gusta porque creo que todos se pueden relacionar, es decir, no es que a uno le pasen cosas sobrenaturales, pero si hay problemas que son partes de la vida y siempre se siente bien escapar de ellos un rato._

_Escucharemos una canción que sale en la serie y se llama "Get Some" de Lykke Li (watch?v=VBRk-6B2sZU) :)_

_Me gustaría que me dejaran comentarios acerca de cómo creen o cómo les gustaría que acabará todo :) Apropósito, una amiga me dijo que estaba indignada porque nunca he hecho una maratón de capítulos, así que espero hacer una algún día ;)_

**_Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Beauty's . souls que fue la primera persona en dejarme un review, tal vez, sin ella no hubiera seguido escribiendo. Hace tiempo no me escribe pero no la olvido :)_**

_Gracias a SoniaSalvatore por seguir la historia, es una gran motivación ;D_

_SoniaSalvatore: qué lindo escuchar eso, muchas gracias_

_Queenbluevampire-v: sí, ni te imaginas ajajaj_

_UshieVictoria: ajajaja qué bueno que te gustó :)_

_Bella-swan11: aaaaaaw qué tierna :) _

_M. Jotita: ajajajaja sabes que opino lo mismo... Qué onda la escritora? Como que nada que ver, ¿cierto? No entiendo como ninguna de sus amigas le dice algo que lo que está escribiendo no tiene sentido, ah? Ajajaj broma ;) En serio? Aaaaaaw, you're so cute, ajajaj OTL for you too, darling. Te quiero muchísimo, Srita. Steele, y gracias por su hermoso review, que no me lo esperaba ;)_

_VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv __VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv _

___"Paddling through the hail storm  
Clothes ravaged, the leaves all torn  
A part of me was born"_

Bonnie alejó a Elena y la miró a los ojos.

-Tengo algo para ti -le dijo cuando su amiga se había calmado ya un poco, y le mostró el anillo lapislázuli. Elena sonrió y se lo puso. Se sintió muy egoísta, su amiga lo había dado todo por ella, cuando a ella misma ni se le había pasado por la cabeza la joya, con todo lo sucedido.

-¿Fue muy difícil? -se interesó.

-Lo suficiente -respondió la morena, enseriándose un poco. Evidentemente algo había sucedido.

-¿Algún día me contarás qué sucedió?

-Algún día -sonrió-. Pero estaré bien.

-Lo sé -dijo Elena y la abrazó.

* * *

Damon se encontraba en el sillón con un vaso de whisky en la mano, mirando el vacío. Ahora que tenían el anillo, podían irse de ahí lo antes posible... Tenía que enseñarle tantas cosas... Pero Stefan había interrumpido todos sus planes, no se lo esperaba para nada.

Podía escuchar a través de la puerta y la verdad es que no se sentía de humor como para una noche de chicas, así que decidió darles privacidad.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Se puso de píe y dejó el vaso de vidrio en una mesilla que hacía juego con el resto de la sala de estar. Abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de él para dar tres sonoros golpes en la puerta de al frente, que tembló.

-Vamos, ¡sé que estás ahí!

-Lo sé -una voz respondió después de un rato desde el otro lado del material.

-Abre.

-Sigue soñando.

-No me hagas hacer un escándalo, ¿si?

No estaba dispuesto a irse tan fácilmente, pero hay un momento en el que había que rendirse, no planeaba gastar tanto tiempo. Iba a volver a su habitación cuando una versión de un Stefan claramente agotado abrió la puerta. Estaba pálido, con los ojos hinchados y con ojeras rodeando a estos.

-¿Qué? -dijo pacíficamente y claramente sin ánimos.

-Tú sabes qué sucede. Déjame pasar -dijo Damon, traspasando el umbral mientras empujaba a su hermano para que le abriera el paso. Stefan cerró la puerta.

-¿A qué viniste?

-Vine a pedir explicaciones.

-Damon, toma a Elena y a Bonnie y vete de aquí.

-No me voy a ir a ninguna parte sin una respuesta -de un momento a otro, se vio a sí mismo sujetando la polera de Stefan contra una de las cuatro paredes que los tenían juntos.

-Mejor explícate, porque no me iré a ninguna parte.

-Damon, suéltame. Te diré -su hermano se calmó en unos segundos, relajando sus músculos-. Era esclavo de Klaus, me ordenó matar a Elena para vengarse de todo...

-Y lo intentaste.

-No, mi plan no era como salió, exactamente. Mi idea era amenazarla al frente de Klaus para que él me liberara. Quise decirle a ella, pero no había tiempo en lugar. En todo caso, eso resultaba ser una ventaja para que se viera más real... Pero nunca quise herirla.

-¿¡Estás loco!?

-En el proceso, la orden de Klaus me impulsaba a hacer cosas en contra de mi voluntad... Era imposible, Damon. En cada momento que la agredí, era algo que iba más allá de mí.

-¿Por qué Klaus te liberaría si efectivamente él quería que la mataras?

-En realidad él no quería... Disfrutaba verme sin poder si quiera de acercarme a ella, saber que estaba condenado a observarla desde lejos, porque así él ganaba. Elena no moría y cumplía su venganza conmigo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y espera que crea eso? Nada tiene sentido.

-Es la única verdad.

-Eres un idiota -Stefan bajó la mirada y tensó los labios.

-Entonces, ¿qué?

-¿Ah?

-Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Irme, desaparecer. Suiza, California, no me importa. Cuídala, Damon.

-Vamos, sabes que no dices en serio ni una mierda. No puedes alejarte de ella.

-Lo haré... Incluso si me quedara, no tengo nada, Damon.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Fue una equivocación, no se supone que ustedes estarían aquí.

-Pero lo estamos, Stefan -replicó mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta-. Nunca habías caído tan bajo -dijo Damon con cara de disgusto y recalcó-, nunca.

* * *

-¡Matt! -exclamó Jeremy a través del aparato.

-¿Si? -contestó el rubio y su amigo pudo notar que seguía deprimido.

-Bonnie me llamó.

-¿Qué? -estaba seguro de no haber escuchado correctamente.

-Ella... Ella está bien -dijo y se sorprendió al sentir una sensación muy reconfortante al decirlo en voz alta-. Y... Y Elena y Damon están con ella, en camino hasta aquí.

-Eso... Es... Genial -dijo Matt sonriendo y asimilando la información-. Qué buenas noticias.

-Lo sé. ¿Podrías llamar a Caroline?

-Seguro -ambos colgaron y Matt de inmediato llamó a la rubia. El chico pudo escuchar la emoción de la vampiresa, apenas Caroline terminó de hablar con su amigo por teléfono, sonrió mientras una lágrima se escapaba por su ojo y se lanzó a los brazos de Tyler. Topó sus labios con los de él con ímpetu y soltó una risita, el híbrido sonrió y le preguntó qué sucedía.

-Elena y Bonnie están bien -contestó ella, y sus ojos brillaron.

* * *

Damon entró a la habitación novecientos uno con los puños apretados y los labios tensos. Dio unos pasos cuando escuchó a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas chirriando al abrirse dejando salir a dos personas bastante un poco cambiadas a antes que él se fuera.

Estaban con la misma ropa deteriorada, pues no tenían otra, pero la habían lavado y secado. Las prendas estaban medias arrugadas pero no tenían ni un rasgo de tierra. Tampoco llevaban maquillaje, pero no lo necesitaban. Bonnie lucía su tersa y tostada piel que contrastaba con sus dientes blancos. Lucía en el cabello el mismo pinche que estaba utilizando esa noche que se perdió en el bosque, pero el peinado era distinto. Elena se había lavado el cabello y ahora en vez de tenerlo sucio y desordenado estaba suave y lacio. La luz de sus ojos seguía prendida aunque estos continuaban hinchados.

-Saldremos -anunció Bonnie.

-¿Es que ustedes nunca duermen?

-Tenemos más hambre que sueño, Damon -dijo Elena.

-¿No crees que para eso debo acompañarte?

-Me las arreglaré -contestó saliendo por la puerta y esperó que Bonnie no haya oído nada de eso, suponía que debía de ser muy incómodo para su amiga y no quería que pensara que algo había cambiado entre las dos.

Caminaron hasta el elevador y lo apretaron el botón. Una vez dentro, Bonnie no aguantó más lo que tenía que decir.

-Bueno, Elena, tenemos que hablar.

-Lo sé -suspiró ella-. ¿Por qué quieres comenzar?

-"¿Por qué comenzar?" -la citó- Tal vez por el hecho que eres un vampiro -dijo mientras salían del ascensor, perdiendo los estribos y se disculpó posteriormente por su comportamiento.

-Está bien, pero hablemos afuera.

Salieron a la vida urbana y caminaron una cuadra sin pronunciar ni una palabra.

-Mira, Bonnie... Era necesario, no era una decisión que pudiera tomar, no dependía de...

-Elena, está...

-"Está bien" -adivinó las palabras antes que salieran de su boca-... No, Bonnie. No está bien. Tienes el derecho a saber...

-¿Qué? ¿Saber qué? ¿Que estabas muriendo en el bosque? Lo entiendo, Elena. Y sé que eres la misma, nada a cambiado en ti, ni entre nosotras.

-Gracias Bonnie, eres la mejor -los ojos se le pusieron llorosos y sintió ganas de abrazarla, pero esa noche quería distraerse y no ponerse sentimental.

-Eso dicen -bromeó ella y Elena rió.

-Gracias por el anillo -dijo la castaña una vez más.

-Vamos, ya lo dijiste. Busquemos un lugar para comer, tengo algo de dinero en mi bolsillo.

Se dirigieron a un modesto restaurante que se especializaba en pastas y se sentaron en una mesa para dos. Un mozo alto y flaco se acercó para presentarse, entregando los menús, para luego solicitar el pedido.

**CANCIÓN "GET SOME" -LYKKE LI**

-¿Desean algo para tomar? Tenemos una amplia carta de vinos.

-Vino blanco, por favor.

-Elegante -sonrió Elena.

-¿Desean ordenar su pedido ahora? -tocó su bigote negro carbón mientras Bonnie revisaba las comidas que ofrecían.

-Yo quiero patatas picantes con pavo -dijo ansiosa mientras el mesero anotaba la orden-. Y... -miró a Elena en espera y luego se sintió un poco desconcertada- Oh, mm... Ella no quiere nada, gracias.

-Sí -dijo Elena, interrumpiéndola, y Bonnie la miró confundida-. Sí quiero. Mmm... Vodka, por favor.

El camarero asintió y se dio media vuelta.

-¿A qué fue eso? -preguntó Bonnie, confundida.

-Tengo que acompañarte con algo, ¿no? A demás me ayudará a distraerme.

-¿No tienes hambre? -Elena no respondió, la verdad es que tenía que hablar sobre eso ya que iba a haber un momento en el que no lo iba a poder controlar. Por otro lado, no podía someter a Bonnie a ese tipo de charla tampoco. La morena suspiró y cambió el tema abruptamente-. Tengo que contrate algo -sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco y se mordió el labio inferior, pero el mesero llegó y dejó el pedido en la mesa.

-Elena... Algo está pasando entre Jeremy y yo otra vez -Elena tomó del vaso.

-Oh, ¡no puedo creerlo! -exclamó sorprendida.

-¿Te molesta?

-¿Es broma? Me encantaba cuando estaban juntos.

Bonnie bajó la mirada y sonrió tímidamente.

-Perdóname, muero de hambre -dijo tomando los cubiertos y cortando un pedazo de pavo con patatas-. Esto está espectacular.

-Adelante -sonrió su amiga, necesitaba alguna buena noticia en ese momento crítico-. Entonces, cuéntame.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes?

-No puedo hablar de esto -rió y se echó otra cucharada a la boca -. Eres su hermana.

-¿Y..? Vamos, Bonnie, nunca ha sido raro entre nosotras y esto ya lo aclaramos -Bonnie la miró con tono acusador-. Está bien, hay cosas que ciertamente sé de él que no quieres saber y tienen que haber cosas que tú sabes de las cuales yo de todas maneras no quiero enterarme. Sólo ahorremos esos detalles.

-Nos besamos... Y bueno, otras cosas -Elena abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Tan rápido?

-No, nada de eso aún -rió Bonnie-. Es que... Bueno... Estaba pasada de copas, ¿si? Igual que tú si sigues bebiendo tan rápido.

-¿Yo? -rió-. Continúa.

-Nada, yo sólo... Bueno, intenté ir más allá. Pero no te preocupes, Jeremy me hizo entrar en razón y me fue a dejar a mi casa.

-Me alegra que él haya actuado de esa forma.

-Fue un caballero.

A Elena le agradó haber tenido esa conversación que mejoró en algo las cosas. Después de todo, algo marchaba bien en el mundo. Llamó al camarero y pidió otro vaso de whisky, Bonnie la miraba confundida.

-Te lo pagaré todo al llegar, lo prometo.

-No es eso, ni siquiera creo que me alcance -rió.

-¿Hace cuanto que no hacíamos esto? -preguntó Elena para sí misma pero a la vez, en voz alta.

-¿Qué?

-Salir, hablar de cosas... Que pasan en la vida de alguien normal -sonrió y otra vez tuvo ganas de abrazar a su amiga.

-Lo sé, te eché tanto de menos -dijo Bonnie tocando una mano de Elena por encima de la mesa y su amiga respondió sonriendo.

Rieron y hablaron durante horas sin parar como si hubieran sido meses. Hace mucho que no salía con Bonnie a charlar, hablar de la vida y ponerse al día. Una vez que Bonnie se terminó el plato entero, pidieron la cuenta y el mesero se las trajo y retiró el servicio.

-Wow -exclamó Bonnie-. Definitivamente no alcanza -rió.

-Corramos.

-¿Es en serio?

-Sí, vamos -dijo parándose de la mesa rápidamente y tropezando.

Bonnie se alarmó y rápidamente le dio la mano para que Elena se sujetara de ella. Se fueron lo más rápido que les fue posible sin mirar atrás y a una distancia prudente del restaurante se detuvieron y rieron. Bonnie daba bocanadas de aire pero Elena parecía haber dado tan sólo un par de pasos.

-Entonces... Cuéntame como es ser un vampiro. Así que ahora eres mejor atleta que antes.

-Bueno... Todos tus sentidos se agudizan a un punto en el que cuesta acostumbrarse -arrastraba las palabras.

-¿Ya sabes cómo hipnotizar?

-No he tenido tiempo para nada de eso, pero no estoy segura de poder hacerlo.

-Estoy segura de que sí.

-Y todas las emociones se intensifican mucho.

-Pareces manejarlo muy bien.

-Incluso el sexo es mejor... ¿Quieres ir a bailar?

-¿Qué? -preguntó confundida- ¿De qué hablas?

-Bailar -dijo comenzando a moverse en mitad de la calle.

-Mejor vamos al hotel -dijo Bonnie, tomándola por el brazo y quedándose sola con sus pensamientos por unos segundos-. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -dijo Bonnie cuando ya estaban dentro del elevador para dirigirse a su cuarto.

-Bonnie, sabes que te cuento todo. Si me vas a preguntar de Stefan te digo que... Stefan, Stefan era todo lo que quería, pero ya no. Cada vez me olvido más de él y ahí está. Nunca voy a ser como esa perra de Katherine...

-Ya, ¿de qué sexo hablas? -preguntó directa como siempre, sin tomar en cuenta lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo.

-Estoy segura que hablamos de eso, con Damon -contestó como si fuera más que obvio.

-Elena, mírame -la sujetó de los hombros para que la mirara fijamente pero Elena parecía volar igualmente.

-No te pongas tan seria, gran cosa... nos acostamos. ¿Te digo qué? No fue sólo una vez y todas las veces fueron grandiosas. Es mas... -dijo saliendo del ascensor, apoyándose en Bonnie y exclamando al mismo tiempo que tropezaba y casi caía al suelo.

-Está bien, no tienes que darme explicaciones.

-Lo dices como si no quisieras acostarte con mi hermano algún día -Bonnie rodó los ojos y tocó la puerta y Damon les abrió con semblante serio, Elena se lanzó a sus brazos y apretó sus labios contra los de él.

-Hola, cariño.

-¿Acaba de decir "cariño"?

-Discúlpala, está... Tiene sueño. Vamos, Elena -la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hacia el cuarto.

-Te extrañé -le dijo ella a Damon teatralmente mientras Bonnie la llevaba al otro cuarto.


	31. ¿Qué pasó ayer?

_Hola otra vez :) Un capítulo cortito para ustedes jeje... Pero es algo para tenerlos activos por mientras, nada más :) Les gusta el nuevo formato de Fanfiction? No es muy diferente, pero me gusta. Llegamos a las 3100 views ^.^ no sé si será muy poco pero para mí, que no sé nada de esto, es suficiente así que muchas gracias!_

_Perdón por pasar una semana y media sin publicar, pero hetenido una semana (unas semanas) un poco difíciles... He estado muy floja cn el fanfic, aunque me encanta escribir para ustedes y los extraño cuando no tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo :C En todo caso, planeo subir dos capítulos este fin de semana, capítulos que tengan momentos con Damon y Elena ajajaj, para enmendarles :D Y no se preocupen que terminaré el fanfic sí o sí, porque todas mis amigas (y que ni siquiera leen este fanfic) me obligan a terminarlo así que no tengo escapatoria aunque quisiera ajajaj_

_**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a una amiga que últimamente está sufriendo, quiero decirle que si ahora estuviera con ella la abrazaría y le diría que no está sola, ya no.**_

_UshieVictoria: ajajaja qué gracioso tu review... En serio? Es más linda? Oh, gracias :D ajaja me alegro que te haya gustado, como siempre._

_Bella-swan11: tienes razón, de alguna forma debería estar agradecido, no? Pero Damon no es así ajajajjajaja me reí mucho con eso de que se necesita una noche de sexo salvaje con Damon (ya vendrá, ya vendrá), con mis amigas siempre nos reímos de eso. Una amiga me molesta por las cosas que escribo así que me cohíbo ajajaj tranquila, pronto vendrá algo sólo para ti ;)_

_VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv __VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv _

___"Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love"_

Abrió los ojos y decidió cerrarlos otra vez. Una bomba de tiempo en su cabeza iba a explotar. ¿Es que acaso tenían que hablar tan fuerte? Y una brisa recorría la habitación, entrando por una ventana que su amiga dejó abierta para ventilar. El viento venía y se iba, venía y se iba,creando una corriente de aire que le susurraba en el oído La luz del sol le daba patadas en la cara y no la dejaba abrir los ojos, pero en el fondo se alegraba de poder ver una nueva mañana. Sintió unos golpes a otro lado de la puerta y el rostro sonriente de Bonnie, como siempre, apareció. Elena se hizo la dormida.

-Sé que es odioso, pero sé que estás despierta y tenemos que irnos.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Dónde? -preguntó tapándose la cabeza con la almohada, no podía engañarla.

-Seguir avanzando. Y créeme que no me he olvidado de que tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué? Bonnie, ¿cómo es que no estás muriendo como yo? -se sentó y se puso las manos en la cabeza. Aún no podía abrir bien los ojos.

-No soy una borracha como tú -dijo sonriendo y Elena la imitó, su amiga era tan delicada pero la podía hacer reír en todo momento, incluso los peores-. Damon te quiere llevar de caza -prosiguió.

-No puedo, me preguntó si podré levantarme si quiera, me duele todo -respondió sin exagerar. Bonnie ladeó la cara con un gesto un poco acusador, ambas sabían que quería decir_ "te lo dije" _y Elena decidió mencionarlo en voz alta- Vamos, dilo.

-No -sonrió avergonzada.

-Mira Bonnie, yo sólo quería distraerme un poco, irme de este mundo.

-Está bien, me pude enterar de algunas cosas que no planeabas contarme -levantó una reja y dejó de mostrar los dientes.

-¿Qué te pude haber dicho? Lo sabes todo -se sonrojó, estaba segura de haberle contado todo a su mejor amiga pero el tono de voz dela morena y la forma en la que pronunció esas palabras la pusieron nerviosa.

-Después hablamos, no quiero molestarme contigo ahora -le acarició la mano para levantarse y anunciar:- Damon quiere llevarte de caza, así que levántate para ponernos en marcha.

-¿Pero qué sucedió ayer...? -pero Bonnie cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

Elena salió por la puerta que dividía su habitación con el resto del departamento, con la misma ropa hedionda de siempre. Juró que al llegar a su verdadero hogar desecharía esa polera, no podía volver a verla.

-Dios -alegó sentándose en la mesa con las manos en la cabeza, el cuerpo le pesaba tanto que era como si alguien tiara de ella hacia abajo. Algo en ella temblaba, pero no sabía si eran sus manos o su corazón.

-Buenos días, Bella Durmiente -dijo tan cerca que pudo sentir su aliento rozándole los poros.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?

-Salir, respirar un poco de aire -dijo, haciendo una pausa- y comer. ¿Qué planeas hacer tú? -preguntó irónico.

-Aguantar la sed hasta Mystic Falls.

-Seguro.

-¿De verdad quieres ir? ¿Ahora?

-Sí, luego seguimos a Mystic Falls.

La castaña hizo un esfuerzo sobrenatural para levantarse de esa silla que hacía conjunto con el resto de los muebles y salió tras la puerta con Damon pisándole los talones.

-Ya volvemos, Bonnie -pronunció Elena y la dejó pensando qué en realidad sucedería ahí.

* * *

Si iba a actuar, debía de ser rápido. Después podría ser demasiado tarde. No se imaginaba sin tocar otra vez ese cabello liso y sedoso, esos labios suaves que despertaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo muerto, sus ojos almendrados que eran las puertas de su propia alma y esas manos finas acariciándole el rostro. La verdad, es que ya extrañaba todo esto como su misma vida. Recordaba como amaba la forma en la que arrugaba su nariz al reírse y nunca entendió cómo a ella no le gustaba las arrugas que se le formaban al lado de sus ojos cuando reía. Cuando estaba enojada fruncía la boca y miraba a la derecha con un gesto acusador que cualquiera que la conociera entendía al minuto. Siempre tomaba una taza de café en la mañana, que supuestamente la ayudarían a despertarse, aunque nunca lo hacían en realidad, y bebía una tacita de té verde en la noche para dormir mejor. No le gustaba hablar de su peso aunque no tenía complejos con eso, sólo no era tema para ella. No le gustaba escucharse ni verse en grabaciones, ya que se encontraba distinta a como ella misma se veía. Elena nunca se iba a amar ni la mitad de lo que él la amaba.

Lo iba a hacer, iba a volver donde ella y decirle todo eso y más. Iba dejárselo en claro y pasaría por donde fuera, o por quien fuera para llegar hasta ella una vez más. Parecía años cuando fue suya,y no podía esperar para obtenerla de vuelta.


	32. Cuando la Sangre Hierve

_Hoola! Quiero ocupar una canción llamada A Drop in the Ocean de Ron Pope (watch?v=LVsrP9OJ6PA) es muy linda, no es que me mate, pero la ocuparemos sólo en la primera escena que es bien cortita. Pensaba ocupar Fully Alive de Flyleaf (watch?v=-d3RYW0YoEk) en el próximo capítulo pero también nos sirve para éste, así que pónganla bajito, y créditos a **Bluevampirequeen-v** por mostrarme esta canción ;)_

_Mañana va otro capítulo ;) _

_Bella-swan11: entre "Bella" y Damon? Creo que te equivocaste de libro ajaja :) Bueno, dicen que los borrachos y los niños no tienen filtro :D Gracias por tu apoyo._

_UshieVictoria: gracias por tu hermoso review otra vez :)_

_VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv __VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv _

**"A DROP IN THE OCEAN" -RON POPE**

___"I can't find, oh the right romantic line  
But see me once and see the way I feel  
Don't discard me just because you think I mean you harm  
But these cuts I have they need love to help them heal"_

Se puso de pie intentando de convencerse a sí mismo de lo que estaba haciendo. Cruzó la habitación que parecía más oscura que nunca. Abrió la puerta principal y se encaminó a la temeraria puerta de al frente, que tenía más de un secreto que esconder y más de un problema que impedir. Sus nervios corrían por su frente a la vez que levantaba su mano derecha para dar el primer paso. Dio tres sonoros golpes que hicieron retemblar el material, sin pensar ni darse el tiempo para arrepentirse. Aguantó la respiración que no necesitaba cuando una mano morena y de uñas largas y bien cuidadas abrió la puerta.

-Bonnie... -dijo Stefan al no pensar la posibilidad en que apareciera otra persona que no fue a quién amaba. No sabía qué decir.

-Stefan... -dijo cerrando la puerta, ambos sabían que era lo que ella debía hacer, pero él puso un pie entremedio para que no lo lograra.

-Bonnie, yo sé que tú me crees. Sé que estás de mi lado. Mira, tú me conoces...

-Stefan, por favor -lo interrumpió ella. No quería escucharlo más-. Vete.

-Déjame explicarte...

-No sé que pasó -recalcó Bonnie-, Pero sé que Elena está muy dolida por ti, ha derramado lágrimas por tu culpa. Y esa es una razón suficiente para no escucharte. Lo siento -Stefan pudo ver en sus ojos que éstas palabras eran sinceras, la comprendía y entendía que no le quedaba otra opción.

-¿Le dirás que vine?

-Lo pensaré -fueron sus últimas palabras y cerró por fin la puerta.

* * *

**"FULLY ALIVE" -FLYLEAF**

-¿Dónde vamos? -preguntó Elena intrigada.

-Puedo decirte donde no vamos, al bosque.

-Debimos haber hecho esto en la noche -pensó.

-Concuerdo -respondió Damon-, pero tú estabas ocupada.

-Apropósito, ¿sabes qué le dije a Bonnie? Está... rara -preguntó mientras seguía a Damon por las calles.

-¿Hay algo que no le hayas contado?

-No que recuerde.

-Aquí está -dijo parando en un café que pasaba muy desapercibido, tragado en la vida urbana.

-¿Estás loco? Ni siquiera sé hacer eso que hacen con los ojos -dijo un poco histérica de lo nerviosa que estaba, deteniéndose, mientras el vampiro se acercaba a ella a paso lento.

-Tú sólo tienes que mirar directamente a la persona -Damon decía y se acercaba y la penetraba con sus ojos azules, que parecían estar más claros que de costumbre-. Estar convencida de lo que dices -tomó un rebelde mechón de pelo de la cascada castaña de la chica y se lo puso detrás de la oreja-. Creerlo -le susurró en el oído-. Y sólo decirlo.

Sintió como Damon atrapó sus labios entre los propios y simplemente se dejó llevar. Una sensación electrizante le recorrió el cuerpo en busca de expresión. Nunca se iba a cansar de cualquier muestra de contacto físico con él.

Damon se separó y sonrió mientras le miraba los labios rojizos como pétalos de una hermosa flor.

-Puedes hacerlo -intentó apoyarla moralmente.

Elena entró al café y buscó a una persona de interés, que no estaba segura cómo se suponía que debía de ser. Vio a un mesero ocupando un delantal verde que le recordó a Matt en el Grill y no pudo evitar sonreír. Era bastante guapo, aunque un poco mayor para ella. Intentó de hacer contacto visual con él y cuando captó su mirada le indicó el pasillo que daba a los baños, en señal de que la siguiera, que estaba completamente vacío mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Esperó pacientemente hasta que pensó que ni siquiera había logrado lucir seductora, hasta que el mesero llegó y la tomó por la cintura sin rodeos.

-No grites -dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos directamente, rogando que haya funcionado su influencia, y él la miró con cara de confusión.

Insertó sus colmillos en la piel aceitunada del hombre y él no hizo ni un sólo sonido. Ni todos los manjares del mundo se podían comparar a la sensación de la sangre humana bajando por su garganta, cálida y líquida. Por un momento temió que alguien los viera pero la gula la dominó y no fue capaz de detenerse cuando su cerebro le dijo que lo hiciera. Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro y rápidamente se dio media vuelta y le puso la mano en el cuello a quien quiera que estuviera interrumpiendo su momento.

-Ey, ey, soy yo -dijo Damon intentando calmarla y el rostro de Elena se recompuso.

-¿Estás loca? -lo estás dejando seco.

-Bueno, nunca me dijiste cuando parar -se puso a la defensiva con actitud -Damon le levantó el cuello de su holgado uniforme al empleado, tapando las dos pintitas rojas que manaban sangre.

-No recordarás nada de esto. Vete a tu casa y límpiate la herida, no dejes que nadie la vea -le ordenó.

El hombre, que de acuerdo a la placa que llevaba en el uniforme se llamaba Mike, se fue sin decir palabra y con los ojos perdidos.

-Espérame afuera, me toca -le dijo Damon a la castaña.

-Espera, ¿eso es todo?

-No podemos llamar la atención -explicó.

-Sólo.. Date prisa -recriminó saliendo un poco molesta. No estaba segura del por qué, pero no le gustaba ser mandada. Tenía hambre, quería más, experimentar y no que la controlaran. Pero no, no era sólo eso, algo más. El hecho de que Damon iba a buscar una mujer sexy de la cual alimentarse hacía que le hirviera la sangre. Ella se conformaba con el tal Mike, pero podía apostar que él iba a buscar a una mujer con minifalda y de ojos azules. Es decir, todo lo que ella no era.

Cinco minutos habían pasado ya, bastante tiempo, no debería tardar tanto. No tenía por qué esperar ahí como idiota, podía ir a conseguirse algo ella misma.

* * *

¿Cuándo llegarían? Podrían tener un poco de consideración, teniendo en cuenta e que ella estaba sola, los había ayudado y no tenía la menor idea de qué rayos estaba pasando. Se recostó en el sillón y encendió la televisión, buscando algo qué hacer en el cuál pensar, estaban dando una comedia romántica. Nunca la había visto pero había una pareja besándose y sólo pudo pensar en ella misma con Jeremy. A veces sentía que en realidad él nunca se fue de su mente, siempre lo había amado. Sí, _amado_.


	33. Siempre Contigo

**_FELIZ PASCUA DE RESURRECCIÓN! _**_Pueden creer que se me borró todo y tuve que hacerlo dos veces? :C_

_Seguiremos ocupando Fully Alive de Flyleaf, que me la recomendó Queenbluevampire-v (watch?v=-d3RYW0YoEk) pero en un volumen bajo, y luego ocuparemos Losing Your Memory de Ryan Star (watch?v=hLspGSspckQ)_

_VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv __VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv _

___"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive"_

**CANCIÓN "FULLY ALIVE" -FLYLEAF**

Damon salió del pequeño local con aire triunfante y aún con los ojos de una bestia, inyectados en sangre. No había nada como la sangre directo de una vena, hace mucho que no lo hacía, y algo de remordimiento tenía, pero eso lo iba a dejar para después. No tenía espacio en su conciencia para algo más que no fuera disfrutar de ese sabor glorioso e intenso que activaba su lado más descontrolado.

Buscó a Elena con la mirada tranquilamente, pero no se encontraba en toda la cuadra.

-Mierda -susurró pensando en todo tipo de problemas en los que se pudo haber metido-. Esta será un largo día -suspiró y se encaminó hacia donde no sabía, en busca de ella.

* * *

**(Sigue canción)**

No estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero tampoco dudaba en seguir su camino. Estaba enojada, enrabiada consigo misma y con todo el mundo. Vio a un muchacho de su edad aproximadamente, bastante atractivo, pues tenía el cabello color miel y los ojos pequeños y color avellana. Lo arrastró hasta un callejón oscuro que estaba muy cerca de donde lo atrapó, sin importarle si alguien la había visto o no. Tampoco se aseguró de que no hiciera sonidos, ya que sólo lo mordió, enterrando sus colmillos, atravesando su piel y rompiendo los tejidos. El chico gimió un poco, perdiendo el control de sus reacciones. Absorbió todo el líquido que transportaba el hombre, sin estar consciente de lo que hacía, hasta que se dio cuenta que lo había dejado vacío, lo tiró al suelo y luego ella cayó, derrotada. A veces, creía que estaba loca. Cinco segundos atrás disfrutaba del más exquisito elixir y ahora estaba en el suelo como un perro mojado y abandonado. ¿Qué había hecho? Ella, Elena Gilbert, había matado a alguien inocente, aunque probablemente fuera un bastardo que se metía con cualquier mujer sin dos dedos de frente. Probablemente tenía amigos, familia, problemas... Una vida, en general.

Se acurrucó en sus propias rodillas para ahogar los sollozos que venían a flote y dejó que sus propias pesadillas la atormentaran. Antes, se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y con un hambre que era claramente mucho más fuerte que ella, ahora estaba llorando como una niñita pequeña cuando alguien le roba un dulce y siente que el mundo se le va a acabar.

* * *

**(Sigue canción)**

Ya que ya estaba en eso, a nadie le haría mal que fuera por un pequeño aperitivo más, ¿no? Ciertamente venía con un nivel de dificultad pasar de la vida buena a la abstinencia. Pero no tenía tiempo para juegos, así que debía de ser rápido y conciso. Engatusó a una señorita bastante joven que claramente se creía una de las siete maravillas del mundo, de acuerdo a como caminaba. Cuando ya la tenía entre sus manos la miró fijamente y le ordenó que no se moviera o intentara escapar y ella abrió los ojos como platos, creyendo que la iban a violar.

-¿Qué haces? -dijo ella desviando la mirada-. No es para nada atractivo -él se desconcertó un poco al fallo de su hipnosis e intentó salir de la situación incómoda como le fuera posible sin tener que seguir ligando con esa zorra.

Salió muy confundido y aún con las ganas de beber más, lástima que tiempo para eso no había. Siguió caminando por donde fuera cuando escuchó unos gemidos de hombre al otro lado de la calle y luego un sonido sordo, como del de un saco de patatas al caer.

* * *

**"LOSING YOUR MEMORY" -RYAN STAR**

Le pegó con su puño al suelo para intentar de liberar tensiones, pero sólo logró hacer más ruido del necesario, porque la ira contenida dentro de ella no se iba ni planeaba hacerlo.

Sintió unos pasos y temió que alguien la hubiera visto, pero no parecía tener fuerzas para levantar la cabeza. Se demoró un par de segundos en hacerlo y no pudo ver mucho por todas las lágrimas que se le asomaban a los ojos, ansiosas por salir a flote. No era muy difícil distinguir esa silueta alta y esbelta que caminaba hacia ella con un aire que imponía admiración.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Damon cuando aún se le veía sólo la sombra.

-No sé -contestó ella, aún con sentimientos negativos aflorando en su voz. Damon se agachó para quedar en el mismo nivel de ella. Le rozó las mejillas y contempló sus ojos llorosos y brillantes.

-Damon... Maté a alguien -dijo y rompió en llanto otra vez. Cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando conservar la calma-. Yo... No soy así, es decir...

-Elena, pasa. Es algo que pasa, ¿si? Todo va a estar bien -ella levantó la vista y chocó con sus ojos de hielo.

-Vamos -dijo él, levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano. Elena la tomó y casi se cae, le llevó unos segundos estabilizarse completamente. No soltó la mano del vampiro y lo miró a una corta distancia. Se sentía segura ahí, en sus ojos, tocando su piel, era capaz de hacer lo que sea y sobrellevar cualquier cosa. No aguantó la tentación y se lanzó a los labios de él, se apoderó de su boca y ambos hubiesen quedado sin respiración si fueran mortales. Se acariciaron con los ojos, el tacto y la boca. Elena soltó gemidos apasionados mientras se quitaba la ropa. Ya estaba oscureciendo y ese pasadizo estaba tres veces más oscuro que la ciudad en sí. Damon se desnudó también y le desabrochó el sostén a la chica, sentenciando lo que iba a suceder. Comenzó besándole los pechos, y bajó cada vez más hasta que había tocado con su lengua cada parte del cuerpo de la chica. Elena recorría sus manos por la espalda, el cabello sedoso y la entrepierna de él. Depositó suaves besos en su cuello por todo el tiempo que lo extrañó. Se fundieron en uno y ambos pensaron que nunca, nunca se dejarían ir. Elena se recostó en el cemento y Damon le lamió la oreja. Damon pensó que fue bueno que su hermano se haya rendido con ella, y no intentó reprimir el pensamiento, porque la amaba, y pasaría encima de quien fuera para tenerla siempre con él.

-Te amo -le dijo ella una vez más, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Y ahí fue cuando decidió, que todo lo que pasó fue por algo, porque no podía imaginarse ni diez segundos más sin tenerlo entre sus manos.


	34. Es Como Es

_Aaaaaaaw qué hermoso es tener que contestar cuatro reviews de mis cuatro lectoras favoritas :) Perdón por la demora, jeje... Me encanta como a veces encuentro versos tan perfectos para los capítulos (como este ajaja.) Voy a ocupar It Is What It Is de Lifehouse (watch?v=HuOUNEOEuaM) que si no me equivoco, no sale en la serie (ajaja me siento poderosa), y de esa misma canción saqué el verso del comienzo del capítulo._

_Ushievictoria: ajajajaja verdad, fue un lindo detalle de su parte. Gracias por tu review :)_

_Bella-swan11: jajaja qué bueno que te gustó :)_

_Beauty's . souls: chuuuuta ajajaja tómate tu tiempo para ponerte al día :) Y sé que no leerás esto hasta que llegues a este capítulo pero bueno... Ajajajajajaja ok, no me liberaré de ti entonces :) Aaaaaaw qué tierna, es todo un honor ajajaj y en serio tómate tu tiempo, estuviste harto tiempo fuera y cuesta ponerse al día. Me alegra mucho tenerte de vuelta... Cariños para ti igual, qué estés bien! :) _

_Queenbluevampire-v: ajajaj exacto, dos veces :) Estaba esperando el momento para ocuparla. No te preocupes, tómate tu tiempo y tranquila si no alcanzas a leer o dejar reviews :) Qué buen que te haya gustado... Cuidate!_

_VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv __VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv_

_"Too long we've been denying_  
_Now we're both tired of trying_  
_We hit a wall and we can't get over it_  
_Nothing to relive_  
_It's water under the bridge_  
_You said it, I get it_  
_I guess it is what it I"_

No podía ser que la televisión fuera tan adictiva y en las doce horas que la había necesitado desesperadamente no hubiera ni siquiera un programa de su interés. No había reloj y no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado ahí... No había pensado en lo sola que Elena había estado cuando Damon y ella fueron a hacer el anillo. Hacer ese anillo no fue para nada una tarea fácil, en el momento sentía que se iba a desplomar en el suelo, pero lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas y energía porque valía la pena. Es decir, no le quedaba otra opción, no iba a dejar a la castaña encerrada para la eternidad en las sombras.

Eternidad... Wow. ¿Es que Elena había siquiera considerado eso? Es verdad que la vida podía hacerse demasiado corta, y habían hablado de eso. Pero jamás había deseado tener vida eterna. Lo primero que haría sería especializarse en muchos ámbitos pero, ¿qué haría cuando fuera excelente en todo? Es decir, debe haber un momento en el cual ya no se puede ascender de nivel. Qué triste era pensar en esas cosas, por la cual su amiga iba a tener que pasar. Por eso no era bueno reflexionar, sólo se ponía sentimental y melosa.

No podía dejar de pensar en el reciente evento con Stefan. Aún no sabía qué había pasado con él, pero por lealtad no podía aceptarlo. Bonnie se llegaba a considerar su amiga, y no era fácil cerrarle la puerta en la cara a un amigo... Pero Elena valía mucho más. Elena podía ser la novia de Stefan, pero ella misma y él igual habían pasado muchísimas cosas juntos que los habían unido sin que se dieran cuenta si quiera. Era una pena.

Ahora estaba la odisea de si le contaba a Elena o no lo sucedido. Si lo hacía, ésta perdería la cabeza o se encerraría en la habitación, según lo que pensaba. Y si no, su amiga nunca se enteraría. ¿Pero tenía ella misma derecho a decidir por Elena qué hacer?

* * *

**CANCIÓN "IT IS WHAT IT IS" -LIFEHOUSE**

Se estaban devolviendo al hotel donde Bonnie los debía de estar esperando con impaciencia sin decir palabra hasta que Damon interrumpió el silencio.

-Algunas personas de este lugar tienen verbena, nos debemos ir.

Elena no contestó y tampoco mencionó que su hermano apareció en su propia mente como un rayo. Por primera vez se comparó directamente con Katherine y pensó que no había mucha diferencia entre ellas, pero no iba a dejar que las pocas cosas que las hacían ser distintas dejaran de existir. Ella no jugaba con ellos... No apropósito, al menos.

Entonces... Ya estaba. Volverían y no vería a Stefan nunca más. Eso era, ahí terminaba. Ahora sólo llegarían a Mystic Falls, vería a Matt y a Jeremy y... Todo acabaría. ¿Por qué sentía que no podía terminar así? Todo el trecho se había hecho tan largo y ahora le faltaban días para concretar sus ideas... No sabía qué pensar o qué decir, porque ella misma parecía restringir lo que pasaba por mi mente.

Damon la observaba hacer muecas sin sentido, pero sus ojos no decían nada. Sentía como si hubiera un fino y sucio cristal entre ellos que no lo dejaba ver completamente. Ahora que era vampiresa, sus facciones se notaban un poco más toscas... O tal vez era sólo su idea, no era algo negativo ni positivo, tan sólo _era_. Pero en su opinión la hacía ver más firme y sexy. Contempló su dulce cara y deseó tocar sus labios con los suyos y se preguntó si sería un momento oportuno. Ella se veía pensativa y sentía que con un sólo movimiento podía romper todo lo que habían construido en tan poco tiempo. Algo lo incitaba a tomarla por la cintura y dejarla sin respiración, probar el sabor de su boca como si fuera la primera vez, y así aspirar el aroma de su pelo hasta no poder más. Se preguntó si entre ella y Stefan habría esa misma pequeña barrera que él estaba sintiendo que debía cruzar, estaba seguro de lo que ambos sentían por el otro y siempre subo que efectivamente había algo especial, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si Elena se tramaba algo en su subconsciente o si sería tan sólo un reemplazo. Se quedó ensimismado en la hermosura de sus facciones cuando unas palabras le cortaron los pensamientos y aclararon todas sus dudas.

-No me quiero ir aún -dijo ella sin mirarlo a la cara, mas bien con la vista al frente. Damon sintió que se ahogaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo.


	35. Me Dueles

_LECTORAS! PERDOOOONENME! Todo partió un día en el que iba a escribir y no estaba inspirada así que no lo hice, y desde ese entonces no recuerdo haber vuelto a respirar hasta ahora :D En serio lo siento, espero recompensar la espera y que no hayan desaparecido, porque yo no lo he hecho ;)_

_Ocupemos una canción llamada "Bloodstream" de Stateless, que sale en la serie jeje (admitamoslo, tiene muuuy buena música) les digo cuando ponerla (watch?v=mYVVEZY19BU)_

_Ushievictoria: está bien, gracias por tu review :) Todo lo que dicen significa mucho para mi y como acepto las críticas positivas, las negativas también :D Espero que éste sea mejor..._

_Queenbluevampire-v: gracias por el detalle de la canción, me esfuerzo en eso ajaj :D tranquila, te entiendo perfectamente... Yo quiero sacarle los ojos con cucharitas de té :D Ajajaj a ver... Opino que es una perra sin sentimientos también, bien dicho! Pero la verdad es que yo nunca la he encontrado merecedora del amor de Damon o algo, de hecho, es muy tonta por no valorar lo que tiene frente sus ojos :O Yo opino que cuando la serie termine, Elena se tiene que quedar sola... Estoy loca, ¿cierto? No sé, tengo sentimientos encontrados ajajaj :) Apropósito, te gusta la pareja de Caroline y Klaus? Y Bonnie y Jeremy? Y Rebekah con Matt?_

_M. Jotita Malfoy: aaaaw me encantan tus reviews improvisados, siempre llegan cuando menos me los espero... :D Thank you :*_

_Bella-swan11: Gracias :)_

_Beauty's souls: ajajaja voy a contestarte cada review (si te tomas el tiempo de escribirlos, me tomo el tiempo de contestartelos), aunque sé que los verás en mucho tiempo ;)_

_-Capítulo 19: ajajaj difícilmente Elena dejará de hacer idioteces ¬¬ aaaaaaw eres muy tierna! En serio que no te preocupes, entiendo lo que es no tener tiempo. _

_-Capítulo 20: te creo, es... intenso ajaja me encanta como Damon cambia cuando está con Elena. Igual el acento de Klaus me encanta, por más maldito que sea :D_

_-Capítulo 21: exacto, sólo sigue leyendo :)_

_-Capítulo 22: es divertido como me dicen cosas de las que no me doy cuenta al escribir, como que Caroline es más optimista que Bonnie, por ejemplo :)_

_-Capítulo 23: ajajajajajajjaj algo calentaba el ambiente, qué será? Te juro, eres muy tierna, gracias, lo aprecio mucho :) Pero tómate tu tiempo..._

_-Capítulo 24: yo también, si fuera cualquiera de los personajes, hubiera muerto hace rato, yo creo... Excepto Elena, porque... Bueno, está con Damon, y si tienes a Damon al lado puedes hacer cualquier cosa ;)_

_-Capítulo 25: ajajaj sólo recuerda que al final todo va a tener sentido y que pasa por algo, por más fantaseoso que sea todo. Ajajajaj tranquilas que me encanta contestar todos tus reviews, estaré pendiente de los próximos ;)_

_VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv __VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv_

_So, how did you get here under my skin? I swore that I'd never let you back in_  
_Hard as I try I know I can't quit, something about you is so addictive_  
_We're falling together, you'd think that by know I'd know, cause here we go, go, go again_

**"BLOODSTREAM" -STATELESS**

No estaba segura si sólo lo había pensado o realmente lo había dicho en voz alta. No se atrevía a mirar a Damon a la cara, algo la hacía mantener la cabeza gacha y la cola entre las piernas. Había un silencio absoluto y una tensión evidente entre ambos, alguien tenía que tomar el dado. Elevó la vista y vio su rostro pálido y sus ojos mirando la nada, nunca lo había visto de esa forma, como si alguien le hubiera arrancado el corazón y no hubiera tenido tiempo de procesarlo. Parecía sumido en un trance, y un mechón de pelo caía sobre su cara, él no hizo ademán de apartarlo. Sus ojos azules estaban grises mas bien, y ni un brillo se asomaba por ellos.

Entonces sí lo había dicho.

-Damon... Yo...

-Cállate, Elena. Lo entiendo, está bien -dijo sin dar signo de estar enfadado, triste o desesperanzado. No tenía idea de las emociones que estaban dominando su corazón.

Se dio cuenta de que sus pies no se movían aunque Damon ya había comenzado a avanzar. Intentó caminar pero no tenía el control de sus extremidades. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que no permitió que cayeran. Un sentimiento de rabia le nubló la mente y se obligó a doblar las piernas.

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó de la situación. Elena no sabía qué hacer a demás de mirar el suelo, aunque de vez en cuando veía al vampiro por el rabillo del ojo pero no encontró nada más que frialdad. Todo estaba oscuro, tan sólo iluminado por la luna y unos pocos focos dentro de las casas.

Ella se había entregado a él, le había abierto su alma y él también a ella, se habían dicho que se amaban, y ella lo traiciona. Literalmente, le dijo que aún no se había olvidado de Stefan, incluso después de todo lo que él había hecho. Ya sabía lo que Damon pensaba, si después de todo esto no lo había olvidado, nunca lo haría. Quería decirle, quería decirle que no era una segunda opción, ni su reemplazo, pero no sabía cómo, porque ya no podía arreglar la situación.

Tal vez eso era lo peor, aceptar ella misma que no había olvidado a Stefan, se había metido bajo su piel y no lo podía sacar, era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Bonnie ya tenía los ojos cerrados cuando Damon y Elena llegaron. El control estaba en su mano y la tele encendida. El vampiro abrió la puerta con más brutalidad de la normal e hizo que la brujita se sobresaltara con los ojos desorbitados.

-Al fin -susurró sin cumplir su objetivo de que la escucharan.

Tenía tanto sueño que aún no abría los ojos completamente. Había soñado con Jeremy, sus brazos cálidos y su mirada tierna. Puede que estén lejos, pero ella sabía que en el fondo estaban más cerca que nunca. No dudaba que al llegar al otro extremo de Mystic Falls lo primero que haría sería buscar a Jeremy, sabía que todo entre ellos se había arreglado y que si algo había desaparecido, había vuelto a nacer en el distanciamiento. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta y se dio cuenta de todo lo que lo extrañaba, pero se obligó a tragar la nostalgia.

Damon cruzó hasta su habitación con pisadas firmes y las de Elena apenas sonaban, pero Bonnie estaba muy ocupada pensando en su hermano. Sólo cuando su estómago rugió se dio cuenta de que tenía mucha hambre y era hora de saciarla. Se paró entremedio de las dos suites:

-Voy a pedir algo para comer, ¿alguien quiere algo? -sintió un pequeño golpe en el estómago y se sintió incómoda por ser la única omnívora. Se dio vuelta y caminó hacia el teléfono, cuando escuchó la voz de Damon pidiéndole whisky. Lo ordenó y en unos minutos llegó un conserje con el alcohol y un rico plato de enchiladas suizas y un tazón de café, que había sido su pedido. El vampiro apareció por la puerta y tomó una botella, el vaso y se fue a su habitación como un adolescente en un episodio rebelde.

-Nos vamos mañana en la madrugada -dijo él y, por algún motivo, la morena se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto al no contarle a Elena.


	36. Mi Piel te Extraña

_Hola! __Vieron el nuevo capítulo!? "Graduation"!? No puedo creer todo lo que sucede... Lo vi, y morí en el intento..._

_Espero que no desaparezca Queenbluevampire-v, me caía bien :D_

_Ocupemos "Shakin' Hands" de Nickelback (watch?v=TNCgyVPpmrQ) y "All I Wanted" de Paramore (watch?v=gpRPxVUXPzQ)_

_UshieVictoria: ajajaja pero dime, el fanfic en sí es el que no te gusta o lo que está pasando entre Elena y Stefan?_

_Bella-Swan11: Elena y Katherine no son muy distintas :/ Saludos y gracias por tu review una vez más :D_

_VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv __VvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVvVv_

_____I can't believe you did it again, walked by and took my heart with you  
Why did you have to look so good? Don't you know that I'm trying to hate you?  
Trying to have a dream without you in it  
But how can I put out this fire when you're the one who lit it?_

Sintió unos sollozos provenientes de la habitación compartida y no tuvo duda en que era la voz de Elena sufriendo. Llevó sus café con ella a la pieza y cerró la puerta. Corrió y abrazó a su amiga sin si quiera mientras ésta dejaba caer todo su peso en el hombro de la morena.

-Bonnie... -sollozó-, ayuda.

-¿Qué sucede? -intentó sonar pacífica y suave, sin mucho éxito.

-No me quiero ir... No quiero, no me quiero ir, Bonnie, no sé por qué -eso explicaba muchas cosas, y Bonnie no pudo ocultar su sorpresa-. Damon y tú se irán -se le cortaba la voz-, pero yo debo quedarme.

Un silencio incómodo y desolador se apropió del lugar durante un minuto completo, y Bonnie lo rompió.

-Elena, debo decirte algo... Mientras ustedes no estaban... Eh... -titubeó, no estaba segura si debía hacerlo o no, pero ya había comenzado y debía terminar-, Stefan vino.

Su amiga la apartó inmediatamente y la miró a través de los mechones castaños de pelo húmedos con las lágrimas que se hacían notar en todo su rostro pálido.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-Lo lamento, no estaba segura de si era lo correcto. Pero ahora, con todo esto, me di cuenta que era tu decisión.

-Gracias, Bonnie -frunció sus labios y la abrazó una vez más intentando aguantar sus sollozos.

-No te dejaré sola, menos ahora -dijo Bonnie-. Yo me quedo.

-Estás loca.

-Tú igual -contestó Bonnie, y ambas soltaron una risita de consuelo.

* * *

**SHAKIN' HANDS -NICKELBACK**

No supieron como ni cuando se quedaron dormidas, sólo despertaron al día siguiente con una música provenientes de afuera. Bonnie despertó de un salto y se sentó, mareandose un poco, vio a su lado y estaba Elena reposando. La puerta estaba abierta y de adonde sea que venían esos ruidos, mucha consideración con ellas no estaban teniendo.

-Ya vuelvo -suspiró Bonnie un poco molesta.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta para que Elena pudiera seguir soñando.

-Damon, ¿qué haces? -susurró ella claramente fastidiada al verlo con un vaso en la mano y bailando muy disfrutándolo claramente.

Él no la escuchó debido al nivel de la música pero con el gesto que hizo pudo adivinar qué le estaba diciendo.

-Nos vamos -contestó.

-No voy a ninguna parte, me quedo con Elena -dijo esta vez en un volumen un poco más alto.

-¿Es en serio?

-Entonces realmente la vas a dejar sola, después de todo, ¿simplemente te irás? Sabes que no puedes hacer eso, no lo harías. Apaga eso, por favor, para que pueda descansar al menos.

-¿Qué sucede? -salió Elena despeinada, con sueño y con claros signos de que estuvo llorando la noche anterior.

-Estábamos discutiendo si tal vez deberíamos buscar... otro hotel -improvisó Bonnie vacilando y supo que no lo había hecho bien a ver la mirada de Elena, poco convencida-. Es decir... Por ti, para que estés más cómoda.

Mientras la bruja intentaba controlar la situación Elena ya había cruzado la mitad de la salita, formando un triángulo ente los tres.

-No te precupes, Bonnie, que ponga la música más fuerte, ya no puedo seguir durmiendo -dijo con una sonrisa irónica, intentando mantener la cordura y luego empezó a acercarse a Damon, olvidándose de la presencia de su amiga-. Y si se quiere ir, déjalo -su mirada expresaba más rabia y enfrentamiento que tristeza, y salió por la puerta golpeandola fuertemente al cerrarla, dejando un olor tenso en la habitación.

-No metas la pata ahora, ¿si? -dijo Bonnie.

* * *

**(Si quieren que la canción siga...)**

Elena bajó las escaleras con los ojos llorosos de rabia, algo que la hacía enrabiar aún más, ¿por qué no podía controlarse?Siempre terminaba luciendo como la niña inofensiva que necesita protección.

¿¡Por qué Damon tenía que ser tan... tan... tan orgulloso? Egoísta, inconstante, ¿por qué se hacía el indiferente? Bueno, ella fingía estar enojada y en el fondo sabía que no podía permitir que él se fuera... por que lo quería.

Si ella se iba, iba a dejar las cosas inconclusas, siempre se estaría preguntando cosas y nunca llegaría a alguna respuesta. Quería solucionarlo todo, ahora... Aunque sabía que no podía.

Bajo por el elevador y al salir de la recepción se encaminó por la calle en busca de un teléfono público, cosa que cada día es más difícil de encontrar. Al toparse con uno se dio cuenta de que no tenía dinero y pateó una vez la cabina antes de echarse al suelo apoyada al ventanal a llorar. Apoyo su cara entre sus rodillas mientra se limpiaba las lágrimas. Pero no se permitió quedarse así mucho tiempo, pues se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia una joven que caminaba con un gran bolso, un labial cereza y unos lentes Gucci tipo aviadores que no le asentaban para nada a su rostro alargado.

-Hola, disculpa, estoy perdida -dijo Elena acercándose, fingiendo-. ¿Podrías quitarte los anteojos un segundo? -la rubia suspiró fastidiada mientra se los sacaba y esperó a solicitara lo que necesitaba-. Dame tu billetera -dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Disculpa, ¿qué? -preguntó la rubia pensando que efectivamente no había escuchado bien..

-Tu billetera, dámela.

-¿Qué te sucede? -se puso los lentes y siguió caminando un poco nerviosa-. Psicópata -susurró. Elena quedó media confundida por el reciente hecho, pero no le fue muy difícil lo que sucedía.

Verbena.

* * *

**ALL I WANTED -PARAMORE**

Este era un problema, porque ahora no tenía opción. ¿A dónde habría ido? No sabía, pero tenía que ir tras ella. Bonnie sólo sintió el portazo cuando Damon salió apurado. Espero pacientemente el elevador. Odiaba eso, no tenía tiempo para estar esperando por cada paso que daba. Se sorprendió al verse a sí mismo moviendo una pierna neviosamente. Al llegar al primer piso estaba saliendo cuando la vio entrar, ella lo vio por el rabillo del ojo pero fingió indiferencia cuando en realidad su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco. Caminaron juntos hacia el elevador de nuevo, que ya los estaba esperando, acompañados por un aire incómodo.

Elena miraba el suelo en cada paso que daba, de vez en cuando sus ojos intrépidamente se escapaban para mirar al apuesto vampiro que tenía a su lado, pero él tampoco lo notaba, porque estaba sometido a su propio huracán.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó ella por lo bajo mientras se introducían al elevador.

-Necesitaba buscarte -la puerta se cerró.

-No tienes que cuidar de mi, Damon -levantó la voz.

-Mierda, Elena -dijo y con su puño le pegó a una de las paredes del ascensor, por lo que el espejo que la cubría se trizó y la estructura tembló bruscamente y se detuvo, la luz se apagó por un segundo pero luego se volvió a prender, para quedar prendiéndose y apagándose sin detenerse. -¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti entender que te amo? -dijo mientras tomaba su cara entre sus dos manos.

-Es una pena -dijo Elena mientras se perdía en sus ojos que ahora parecían más verdes que nunca-, que esté tan enamorada de ti.

Por un momento el mundo entero desapareció. Sus labios se juntaron de forma intermitente y lenta y se separaron para mirarse una vez más a los ojos. Se contemplaron en la luz eterna de la oscuridad, y Damon rozó su mejilla para sentir su suave piel contra la de él. Elena lo besó con los labios levemente abiertos esta vez de forma más larga y profunda y apasionadamente sus cuerpos se movieron sincronizadamente al ritmo del otro. Sintió sus labios suaves que se movían como los de alguien que lleva practica y encontraba un infinito placer en eso. Él le beso el cuello y ambos lanzaron gemidos que no pudieron contener. Se dieron el tiempo para hacer lo que sus cuerpos le pedían a gritos. Viajaron por las partes del cuerpo del otro que más excitación despiertan y el contacto físico dijo todo lo que las palabras no habían sido capaces de decir en todo ese tiempo. Ella tenía las manos en su nuca y de vez en cuando las pasaba por su pelo, desordenándolo, y él las tenía en la cintura de Elena, pero en poco tiempo las había bajado más de la cuenta. Elena se apoyó en una de las paredes para apoyarse mientras todo daba vueltas. Damon metió las manos por debajo de la polera de la chica y le desabrochó el sostén y ella completó el trabajo sacándose la polera mientras él hacía lo mismo con la propia. Elena le besó y lamió el pecho, él buscó otra vez su boca y le mordió los labios. En unos minutos ya estaban desnudos y la luz parecía cada vez más oscura. Damon bajó por el cuerpo de la chica y no tuvo que esforzarse para recorrer cada de Elena.

Se hicieron una sola persona en la intimidad. Recorrer el cuerpo de Damon era como una aventura nueva y desconocida cada vez que lo hacía. Y cuando se introducía en la tentación, sentía que no iba a ser capaz de salir nunca. Le encantaba sentir su piel, sus labios, su pelo, sus ojos sobre los de ella, a todo él dentro de ella físicamente y también en su alma.

Porque así era.

Cuando él no estaba, sus labios lo extrañaban. Sus ojos lo extrañaban. Su piel lo extrañaba. Porque cuando él no estaba, incluso su olor se ausentaba.


End file.
